Nothing on Earth Could Come Between Them
by SarahDawson93
Summary: Jack and Rose survive the sinking of the Titanic and build a life together. Will people from their past try to come between them? Rated T for language and some sexual content. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose woke up in a lifeboat, covered in blankets and looking up at the morning sky. Where was she? How did she get there? And most importantly, where was Jack? She was cold, colder than she could ever remember being. Others in the boat stared at her as she lifted her head up and tried to figure out her surroundings.

"Oh, honey. You're awake! We were worried that you wouldn't make it. You were almost frozen when our boat got you out of the water." A kind-looking lady spoke up from the seat next to Rose.

Rose stared at her for a bit, still too cold and confused to understand what was going on. "Jack.. I mean, did you pick anyone up who was with me? A blonde man?"

The woman looked sympathetic, and responded, "Yes, we did. He is over there," she pointed to a figure bundled up in several blankets. "He was even worse off than you, but he's still alive. We're hoping the ship's infirmary can fix him up."

Rose looked over at Jack, grateful to see that he was alive. She wanted nothing more than to crawl over to him, wrap her arms around him and tell him that she loved him, but she was so weak. She could hardly move.. She thanked God for Jack's survival before she fell back into a deep sleep.

Rose woke up shortly after she fell asleep, awakened by the sounds of a rescue ship approaching. The others in the boat were sobbing – both from happiness of their own rescue and from the sadness that so many others were unable to see this beautiful sight of a rescue ship saving them. Rose sat quietly as the lifeboat began rowing towards the ship, staring at the still sleeping figure near her that was her love, Jack. When they reached the ship, Jack was lifted up in a sling, too weak from the ordeal to climb the ladder to the ship. Rose allowed herself to be lifted up after him, extremely weak but eager to be with her Jack. Both Rose and Jack were immediately taken to the ship's infirmary for medical care.

Rose awoke the next day in a hospital bed and saw a nurse to her right, setting up some food for Rose's breakfast.

It took Rose a moment to figure out exactly where she was, but when she did, all she wanted was Jack. Rose tried to speak, although her voice was weak and cracked while she spoke. "Nurse, I need to find my, uh.. husband. His name is Jack. He is in the infirmary as well."

The nurse looked at her sympathetically. "Ma'am, I'm not sure who you're talking about. However, I'll do what I can to assist you in your search once you're feeling better. Right now, you need to rest."

Rose was not accepting of the nurse's response. "No, you don't understand. I need to find Jack! He was in the boat with me, but he was sick and cold and not doing so well… I need to find him immediately!"

The nurse was sympathetic, but she knew that Rose needed to get her rest, or she herself may not survive. Getting worked up would not help Rose in her recovery. "I'm sorry, miss. I will help you as much as you can once you are feeling better. Now please, rest."

Rose gave up, knowing that the nurse was right.. she needed to recover before she could be of much assistance to Jack. Oh, her beloved Jack.. just 24 hours ago they were making love in the back of a car, expressing their love to each other as they united as one. How had things changed so much? All she wanted was to hold Jack and tell him how much she loved him.. something she had yet to get the chance to do. All Rose could do was lie there and think about her times with Jack, hoping that there were many more to come.

Meanwhile, Molly Brown was walking through the infirmary, looking to see if Jack and Rose were there. She hadn't seen either of them in first class or steerage, and she was starting to worry about the young couple. When Rose refused a spot in the lifeboat, Molly knew that she was going back to Jack. She had seen the love in their eyes at the first class dinner. Jack would protect Rose and made sure that she survived the sinking. Molly just needed to find her, and she hoped that Jack had survived as well.

Molly walked past a room, seeing red hair sticking out from under a blanket that covered the rest of the person under it. Very few people had hair that red.. it had to be Rose. Molly grabbed a nurse and asked to see that woman immediately, as she was a close family friend.

Once Molly walked into the room, Rose woke up. "Molly? What are you doing here?"

"Rose, honey! You survived! Well, ain't this a sight to see. We were all worried you were dead," Molly exclaimed.

Rose stared at her. "We?"

"Your mother, Cal…"

Rose looked at Molly very seriously. "To them, I am dead. Rose Dewitt-Bukater went down with the Titanic. I don't want to see either of them again, especially Cal. It's better if he believes I'm dead."

Molly nodded, very understanding. "Well, alright. I can promise you that I won't say anything about your survival. Now where the heck is Jack? I hope that boy survived."

Rose gave a small smile. "He was rescued out of the water, along with me. The last I saw him, he was in the lifeboat, too weak to do much but sleep. I wanted to go see him earlier, but the nurse would not permit it until I got some rest."

Molly looked extremely pleased to hear that Jack had survived. "Well, heck, let's go find him! I'll tell that nurse that you need to find your husband immediately, no questions asked."

Rose smiled. All she wanted was to be reunited with her Jack, and now Molly was here to help her. Her mother was never fond of Molly, but Rose quickly took a liking to her on the ship. Molly, although she was wealthy, hadn't forgotten her roots and where she started out, and she sure didn't judge those who were less fortunate than her. Molly, like Rose, wasn't like a lot of the first class – snobby, judgmental, uppity.

Molly helped Rose up from the bed in the infirmary, and helped her get used to walking at first. They walked out of Rose's room, looking for Jack. He had to be in the infirmary somewhere. Rose only hoped that he was doing alright and recovering.

They passed a few rooms, seeing mostly women and children. Finally, at the end of the hall, they saw a figure covered in a blanket with blonde hair sticking out the top.

"Jack!" Rose ran towards him, screaming. Molly was close behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack heard Rose's voice, almost too scared to open his eyes for fear that he was only dreaming. He wasn't sure if she had survived.. he had blacked out when he was put into a lifeboat. Jack laid there for a moment with his eyes closed and slowly moved his thumb up and down the hand that held his tightly. He finally got the courage to open his eyes and was greeted by the face of his beautiful Rose, softly smiling. "Rose..?"

"Jack! Oh, Jack, I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried that you wouldn't pull through."

"Rose, where are we? Where have you been?"

"We're in the infirmary on another ship. We were saved from the water and put into a lifeboat, but you were slower to recover than I was."

Molly looked on at the two lovers, smiling. She knew these two were meant to be together.

A nurse ran into the room after Rose, who she had heard scream Jack's name. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. He is in a delicate state and does not need visitors at this time."

Rose's smile quickly turned into a sad expression. "Ma'am, please, my…uh husband needs me. I can't leave him." Jack heard her referring to him as her husband and looked a little surprised. He wasn't mad, he loved her and wanted to be with her. He was glad to hear that she apparently felt the same way.

The nurse looked exasperated. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but what this patient needs is to rest. You can come back tomorrow and check in on him."

Rose looked at Jack. "Jack, I never got the chance to tell you, but I love you. I love you so much and I am still getting off of the ship with you, even if it isn't the Titanic. I want to spend my life with you."

Jack weakly smiled. "Rose.. I love you too. I'm so glad you feel that way because I don't want to ever be without you again. But the nurse is right, we both need to rest. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Rose just smiled at Jack, not letting go of his hand just yet.

"C'mon Rose, let's get you some hot food and some rest. We'll come back and see Jack tomorrow." Molly looked at Jack. "I'm glad to see you're doing better, son. Get some rest."

"Thank you, Molly. Thank you for bringing Rose to me." Jack tried to smile, but he just felt so weak.

"Don't worry," the nurse looked at Rose. "I'll take good care of him for you."

-

Later the next night, the Carpathia was due to dock in New York. Jack, who had mostly recovered, and Rose, stood out on the deck in the rain watching the Statue of Liberty pass by.

Jack's heart broke. His dear friend, Fabrizio, had been so happy to be going to America. Jack could still hear his words "I can see the Statue of Liberty already! Very small of course." Fabrizio would never get the chance to come to America. It just wasn't fair. Rose was really all that Jack had left in the world.

Rose looked over at Jack. "Are you alright?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, just thinking. .. Rose, I love you so much. But you do realize that if you stay with me, I have nothing. No money, no house. I have no place to go. I don't even know what we're going to do when we get off of this ship."

Rose put a finger to Jack's lips. "Jack, I love you. I don't care if I sleep on a bench tonight as long as I'm with you."

Jack kissed her passionately, not caring that they were in public. How could he have gotten so lucky? A first class girl wanted to spend her life with him, a penniless steerage boy. He loved her so much. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

When Jack pulled away, he noticed an officer walking up to them. "Can I take your names please?"

Rose spoke up before Jack could respond to the man. "Dawson. Jack and Rose Dawson." The officer nodded and walked away.

Jack was shocked. Did Rose actually want to marry him? He couldn't believe it. "Rose? What was that about?"

"I don't want Cal to find me. I want to marry you anyway. May as well just take your name now."

"Oh, Rose. I love you so much."

Rose kissed him softly, before putting her hands in her pocket. She was wearing the coat that Cal had given her, and it felt heavy. She wondered if he had put something in it.

Rose gasped as she pulled out two stacks of hundred dollar bills. There must have been at least twenty thousand dollars in that coat, probably more. "Well, I don't think that we are going to have to worry about a place to stay, Jack."

Jack smiled. "Is there anything else in there?"

Rose reached into the other pocket and pulled out The Heart of the Ocean. "Wow, I can't believe Cal put this in the coat."

"We could pawn it," Jack suggested.

Rose shook her head. "That's a bad idea. If Cal is looking for this necklace and finds it in a pawn shop, he could track us down. He would do anything to find this necklace. Let's just put it somewhere safe. Besides, it reminds me of when you drew me."

Jack blushed at the memory. "You're right. When we get a place to stay, let's take some of the money out so we have enough for a place to stay while we get back on our feet, buy some clothes and some food and then we can put the rest in the bank."

Rose nodded. "Good idea. We should go find Molly and check in with her."

Rose and Jack went off to find their dear friend, Molly Brown, before the Carpathia docked.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Rose found Molly's suite on the Carpathia and knocked on her door. Molly swung it open. "Hey kids! What do ya need?"

Jack and Rose both smiled. Molly was always so kind and welcoming. "Molly, we just wanted to thank you for helping us find each other when we were both recovering. Your kindness has been so wonderful and we just wanted to say goodbye before leaving the ship," Rose said.

Molly laughed. "Oh, kids, it's no big deal. Seeing you two happy and together is all the thanks that I need. Now, what plans do you both have?"

Jack spoke up first. "Well, we were thinking we would stay in New York for a few days, get back on our feet. Then I'm not sure what we will do.. either stay in New York or go somewhere else."

Molly smiled. "Let me put you guys up in a hotel with me for a few days. It's the least I can do."

Jack immediately shook his hand. He absolutely hated taking charity. Plus, they had the money from Cal's coat that could help them start out their lives.

Rose felt the same way. "Molly, we actually found a lot of money in the coat that Cal put on me before the ship went down. We have enough to get started. Thank you so much for the offer, but we couldn't possibly accept it."

Molly put her foot down. "Nonsense! You two should save that money for when you need it. I'm going to put you both up in the hotel I'm staying at for the next few days and that's final."

Jack sighed. There was no use arguing with someone like Molly Brown. "Alright, fine. Thank you."

Molly smiled. "So it's settled. Now let's get ready to get off this damned ship. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty dang excited for my feet to feel solid ground again."

Jack and Rose laughed, agreeing with Molly.

-

"I'd like two rooms, please. One for myself and one for my two friends here," Molly said to the desk attendant at the Waldorf-Astoria hotel.

Jack spoke up, feeling guilty for accepting charity when he and Rose had enough money to get their own room. "Molly, this really is not necessary."

Molly looked stern. "Oh shush. I told you two that I'm going to be helping you two out for a while. Now here's your room key, go upstairs and take a nice nap. Both of you need to rest. My room is right next door if you kids need anything."

Jack looked defeated. "Alright, fine. Thank you, Molly." He and Rose started off towards their room.

Jack really did hate accepting charity, but he was willing to do it if it would help care for his Rose. And Molly was right, they should spend Cal's money very carefully. They were going to have to buy a lot of things in the near future - clothes, food, somewhere to live - before Jack was able to get a job. His days of traveling and being a tumbleweed blowing in the wind were over. He now had Rose to support, but he didn't mind at all. Jack was more than happy to settle down with the woman that he loved more than anything.

Jack and Rose opened the door to their room, amazed by how nice it was. "Wow," Jack said in amazement. "I don't think I've ever stayed somewhere this nice in my entire life."

Rose giggled. "Well, it's not all it's cracked up to be. It was so nice of Molly to do this for us." She sat down on the bed and looked seriously at Jack. "Jack, are you sure you want to settle down with me? I don't want to hold you back from your travels. You were so free, and now you have me. I love you and I don't want to force you into anything."

Jack smiled at Rose. She really did love him. "Rose, I spent five years traveling – that's more than enough. I've never felt more free than I do when I'm with you. I love you so much. In fact," Jack got down on one knee. "Winning that ticket on the Titanic was the best thing that ever happened to me, because it brought me to you. I love you more than life itself. Sometimes, my feelings for you even scare me, because I just love you so much. Would you do me the honor of marrying me, Rose? I don't have a ring yet but I promise I will get you one as soon as I can."

Rose jumped up and hugged Jack tightly. "Oh, Jack. Of course I will! I would love to marry you!"

Jack stood up and swung her around. "I love you," he said as he put her back down on her feet.

"I love you, too."

-

The next morning, Jack woke up first. He looked over at Rose, who was still sleeping soundly. He decided to sneak out of their bed before Rose woke up to find Molly and talk to her. He wanted to go buy Rose an engagement ring to surprise her with, and he needed Molly's help.

Jack wrote a quick note to Rose so that she wouldn't worry if she woke up before he got back.

_Rose,_

Went to Molly's room to discuss some things about the wedding.

Love,  
Jack

Molly opened the door to her room and smiled when she saw Jack standing there. "Hey, sonny. Whatcha need? Where's your woman?"

"Well, you see, I asked Rose to marry me last night and she said yes. The only problem is that I don't have a ring. I wanna surprise her with one today, but I need a chance to sneak off and buy her one without her knowing. Can you help me?"

"Ya'll are engaged? How sweet! Of course I'll help ya. Is she still asleep?" Molly was ecstatic to hear that the young couple would be getting married. With so many people marrying for money nowadays, she loved seeing a couple being together simply because they actually loved each other.

"She was when I left our room a couple minutes ago."

"Alright, well, you run off and go buy yourself a ring for that girl. I'll tell her you went off to buy a couple things and you'll be back shortly."

Jack smiled. "Thank you, Molly."

-

Jack walked into the Macy's department store with some of the money from Cal's coat. He didn't take much, as he knew that they would be needing the money for other things. He just wanted to get a simple ring for his Rose.

He went up to the jewelry counter and asked the man who was working to show him some of the less expensive engagement rings. He picked out a simple ring that had a gold band with a diamond. "How long would it take to have this engraved?"

"I could do it now, sir, if you'd like to look around the store for a bit. Come back in thirty minutes and I should have it ready."

"Alright, that would be great." Jack showed the man what he would like engraved and then went to look around the store.

Jack decided that while he was there, he would pick up some clothes and other things that him and Rose needed. He picked out some clothes for himself and some dresses for Rose, along with a new sketchbook and some art supplies. He wanted to be able to draw some more pictures of Rose.

Thirty minutes later, he went back to the jewelry counter to purchase the ring.

"Congratulations on your engagement, sir!" The man said as Jack started to leave.

Jack turned around and smiled. "Thank you!" He couldn't wait to show Rose her ring. It was nothing that Cal could have purchased, but he hoped she would love it.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack walked back to the Waldorf-Astoria, bags in hand, ready to show Rose everything he had gotten. He loved her so much and was glad that he could support her for now. He was so worried that they would have to be sleeping outside at first, and while that was good enough for him, he would never put Rose through that. He loved her too much.

-

Jack knocked on his and Rose's door, surprised to see Molly answer it. "Hey, Jack! We were just having lunch. Would you like some?"

Jack didn't realize it until now, but he was starving. He hadn't had anything to eat all day. "Sure."

Rose got up as soon as she saw Jack and gave him a huge hug. "I missed you this morning! I was so worried until I saw your note."

Jack smiled. "Oh, Rose. I missed you too. I went out and bought us some things today." He pulled his clothes and a few dresses and shoes that he had purchased for her out of the shopping bag. "I hope you like these.. I knew you needed new clothes. If you don't like them, we can return them." He wanted to wait to give her the ring until later, when they were alone.

"Jack, this was so sweet of you! I love them, especially knowing that you picked them out for me! Thank you!"

Jack beamed. He was so happy that Rose liked the things that he had purchased for her. "I know they aren't as fancy as you're used to, but.."

"Oh Jack. I didn't even like the dresses that mother made me wear. These are perfect. Thank you." Rose couldn't believe he had taken time out of his day to buy clothes for her. She had really needed some, of course. Jack was so good to her. Cal would never have done something like this. Rose gave Jack a big kiss.

Molly looked on at the happy couple. "Hey, I'm still here kids!"

Rose and Jack pulled apart, laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry, Molly," Rose said.

Molly laughed, "It's fine. I think I'll be going back to my room now that I've finished lunch. Do you guys have anything planned for the day?"

Jack was hoping to take Rose to Central Park. He could show her around the area, maybe do a couple drawings, and present her with the ring. "Well, I was thinking I would take Rose down to Central Park. We could walk around, spend some time together, and get dinner. That is, if Rose wants to. What do you think, my love?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea! Maybe you could do some drawings to replace the ones you lost on the ship," Rose suggested.

Molly smiled, "That sounds like a great idea. Have a nice day, you two." Molly walked back to her room.

-

"Oh Jack, it's so beautiful here!" Rose exclaimed as they walked hand in hand through the park. They both looked great, wearing the new clothes that they had purchased and huge smiles on their faces. Both Jack and Rose were just happy to be in each other's company for the day. Rose watched in amazement as pigeons flew throughout the park. People were walking their dogs and enjoying the fresh air. "I just love animals. Do you think we could get a dog someday?"

"I'm sure we can, once we get our own place to live." Jack kissed Rose on the forehead. "Rose, why don't you sit on the bench over there? I'd like to draw a picture of you in the park. The pond will be right behind you, it's good scenery."

Rose smiled. "Of course, Jack." Rose felt so horrible that Jack had lost all of his drawings in the sinking. He had worked so hard on them, and they held so many memories for Jack. She was especially upset about the drawing of herself that was lost. That drawing held so many memories… the first time they kissed, the first night that they made love. Rose would have to ask Jack to draw her like that again someday. They still had the necklace, after all.

Rose sat down on the park bench, her legs crossed and her long red hair flowing in the wind. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Jack sat on the grass across from her, drawing his beautiful fiancé. He couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky. First, to win a ticket on one of the grandest ships in the world, and then to meet the love of his life. He only wished that his best friend, Fabrizio, could be here with him to share all the excitement. Fabrizio was a strong believer in true love and was so happy for Jack and Rose. When Jack told Fabrizio about how Rose rejected him in the gym, Fabrizio told Jack that she'd be back. He'd seen the love in both of their eyes at the steerage party. Fabrizio was right. Jack only wished he could be there to see the wedding. He tried his hardest not to blame himself for his best friend's untimely death.

Jack drew and drew, continuously amazed by Rose's beauty. Her red hair flowed in the wind and her flawless skin looked beautiful in the sunlight. After awhile, his drawing was finished. He held it up and admired it in the sunlight. Rose got up off of the bench and came up behind him. "It's beautiful, Jack. You have such a wonderful talent."

Before Jack had a chance to respond, a man walked up to him and Rose. "Are you an artist?" the man asked.

Jack smiled. "Not really, I just enjoy drawing. I've drawn a lot and I've sold some of my pictures before, but only for a dime a piece." He showed the man his drawing of Rose.

"Well, you have extraordinary talent! Would you mind drawing a picture of me and my young daughter, here?"

Jack looked at Rose. "Do you mind? It shouldn't take very long."

Rose smiled. "Of course not. I'd love to be able to watch you draw."

"Well then, sir, I would be happy to draw you and your daughter." The man and his daughter reminded him of Bert and Cora Cartmell. It broke Jack's heart when he didn't see either one of them on any of the survivor's lists.

"Thank you. I'm Charles."

"Jack Dawson." Jack smiled. Now, if you'd like to sit on that bench, that would be a good location, unless you would like to be drawn somewhere else.

"No, the bench is fine. Come on, Emily," Charles said to his young daughter. She couldn't have been much older than five or six.

Jack started to draw Charles and Emily while Rose watched. Rose was simply amazed at Jack's talent, the way his hands moved across the page as he drew. The way he was able to perfectly sculpt and shade. His drawings were so realistic and so beautiful. He had a gift, he could see people.

Jack finished the drawing and handed it to Charles, who gave him a quarter. "Thank you, Jack. This drawing is beautiful."

Jack smiled. "I'm glad you enjoy it. Have a nice day."

-

Jack and Rose continued to walk through the park hand in hand after Charles left, discussing the park and Jack's talent for drawing. Finally, Rose changed the subject to something that she had been thinking about and wanting to bring up.

Rose looked up at her beautiful Jack. "Jack, where are we going to go? We can only stay at the hotel for so long. Should we stay in New York?"

"Well, Rose, where would you like to go, my love?"

"What about Chippewa Falls? I would love to see where you grew up."

"Actually, Rose, that might not be a bad idea. My house is still standing, so we could stay there without worrying about a place to live."

Rose smiled. She was so happy that Jack liked her idea. "Your house? I thought your parents died in a fire."

"They did," Jack frowned at the memory. "It was in our barn. A lantern tipped over and set the whole place on fire. My dad ran into to save my mom, but it was too late."

"Oh Jack," Rose was upset at herself for bringing the topic up. She put a comforting arm around her love. "I'm sorry I asked."

"No, Rose. You have a right to know, we are getting married after all. I don't know about you, but I'm starved. How about dinner?"

"Dinner sounds wonderful, Jack." Rose smiled. She was so happy to be spending the day with her soulmate.

-

Jack led Rose to a small, quaint Italian restaurant near Central Park. He had come here a couple times during his stay in New York, after he first left Chippewa Falls. The owners, an older Italian couple named Marco and Lucia, were kind and welcoming. They had let Jack stay in the apartment above the restaurant for a couple weeks before he had decided to move onto Europe with his travels. Jack had quickly made friends with the older couple, and was sad to leave them when he did.

They walked into the restaurant, which wasn't at all crowded – only one other couple was there eating. Jack spotted Marco cleaning up a table. "Marco!"

Marco came closer, squinting through his glasses. "Jack Dawson? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me! I'm in New York with my fiancé, Rose." Jack gestured to Rose, who smiled and waved slightly. "Where's Lucia?"

"Oh, she's in the kitchen. Lucia! Come look who's here."

Lucia walked out of the kitchen, her black hair tied up in a neat bun. A warm smile came across her face as she recognized who was in her restaurant. "Jack!" Lucia gave him a welcoming hug. "I'm so glad to see you! And who is this lovely lady with you?"

Rose stuck her hand out. "I'm Rose, Jack's fiancé."

Lucia smiled. "Oh, aren't you a beautiful young lady! I'm glad to see young Jack here is settling down. He was traveling all over the place when we first met him. Where did you two meet?"

"We met on a ship coming back from Europe. It was love at first sight," Jack smiled. Neither of them were ready to discuss the Titanic yet. In fact, they had tried to block most of it from their memories to prevent it from consuming them.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to stop by and visit. Here, have a seat!" Marco lead the young couple to a small table with a checkered tablecloth and a candle. He handed Jack and Rose both a menu. "I'll be back when you're ready to order."

Rose took Jack's hand in hers from across the table. "Thank you for taking me here,  
Jack. I love meeting friends of yours. They seem so kind." Rose was always amazed by how kind lower class people seemed to be. The people that Ruth Dewitt-Bukater surrounded herself with tended to be snobby, uppity, and obnoxious, with a few exceptions. When Rose went down to the steerage party with Jack, she realized that the people who had so little were so happy and had so much fun. Jack was right when he told her that she had been shipped to the wrong address. Being with Jack and the types of people he loved made Rose happier than she had ever been.

"I thought you would like it here. Lucia and Marco make absolutely delicious food. You'll love it." Jack loved making Rose happy. She was the only thing in the world that mattered anymore to him.

-

After finishing their food, Jack decided that he was going to present Rose with the ring he bought her. He got up out of his chair and got down on one knee, and pulled the box out of his pocket. "Rose, I know I already proposed, but I wanted to do this the right way. I love you, Rose, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?" Jack opened the box to show the simple gold band with a small diamond.

Rose's jaw dropped. She was shocked. When had Jack gone out and bought her that ring? It must have been when he purchased the clothes in the morning. Jack was so wonderful. The ring was beautiful – it was simple, but gorgeous. It was a million times more beautiful than the ring that Cal gave her. "Oh, Jack! Of course I will!" Rose stood up and pulled him into a huge hug.

"Rose, look at the inside of the ring."

Rose looked at the inside, surprised to see that it was engraved. _Make it count._ "Jack, it's beautiful. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect ring, or a more perfect man to share my life with. You didn't even have to get this. I would marry you in rags."  
Lucia and Marco looked on, smiles on their faces. They started clapping for the couple as Jack slid the ring on Rose's finger.

"I thought you two were already engaged?" Lucia asked, curiously.

Jack smiled as he put an arm around Rose. "We were, but it happened so fast that I didn't have a ring. I wanted to propose to her properly, and I thought this would be the perfect place to do so."

"Well, congratulations, Jack! We're glad to see you happy. Dinner is on us." Marco said.

Jack shook his head. "Oh, no, that's not necessary! You guys deserve payment for the amazing food you cook."

Marco smiled. "Consider it a wedding present from us."

"Thank you both." Rose couldn't believe how generous and kind these people were. "We better get going, it's starting to get late. Thank you again for dinner. It was wonderful to meet you."

Lucia and Marco both smiled. "It was great to meet you too, Rose. Take care of our Jack," Lucia said before looking at Jack. "And Jack, don't be a stranger. Stop by when you're in the area, and bring back some babies with you!"

Jack laughed. "Will do. Thank you!"

-

Jack and Rose walked back to the hotel, hand in hand. "Jack, thank you for such a wonderful day. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Rose, I love you. I love doing things to make you happy."

Rose rested her head on Jack's shoulder as they walked. "Jack, when do you want to get married?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?! How will we prepare?" Rose was shocked at the suggestion.

"Well, I can borrow a tuxedo from Molly, and you can borrow a dress. Molly can be our witness."

Rose thought this over. Jack was right. They didn't need fancy outfits, or a huge reception, or a fancy church. Rose just wanted to be married to Jack, to be able to call him her husband, and to be able to start a family together. "Okay, let's get married tomorrow!"

Jack was surprised Rose agreed to this. He knew that her wedding with Cal would have been a huge affair, and he thought she might want their wedding to be like that. He was glad to see that a huge wedding wasn't necessary. "We can tell Molly in the morning and go find a church."

-

When Jack and Rose got back to the hotel, they both laid in bed immediately, exhausted from their day. "Jack, I'm exhausted. Today was wonderful."

Jack leaned over to kiss her passionately. "I'm glad you had fun, Rosebud."

Rose started to unbutton his shirt as he kissed her. Jack was surprised.. they hadn't made love since the night of the sinking, and he thought she would want to wait until they were officially married. "Rose, what're you doing?"

"Don't you want to celebrate our engagement? Take me to the stars, Jack."

"Of course," Jack smiled as he pulled himself on top of her.

_Author's Note: Well, there's chapter 4! I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far. I'll try to update frequently, because I know how much I hate it when I read a story and the updates are slow. I'm going on vacation soon so I'll try to get one more chapter in before I leave. Please read and review! I love writing and would love to hear ways that I can improve. Thank you! J_


	5. Chapter 5

It was Sunday, April 21st, 1912, six days after the Titanic had gone down. The day that Jack and Rose were to be married. April 21st was a beautiful day – the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and it was the perfect day for a wedding.

"Do you, Rose Dewitt-Bukater, take this man to be your husband, for better, for worse, till death do you part?" The priest asked Rose.

"I do" Rose said softly.

"And do you, Jack Dawson, take Rose to be your wife, for richer, for poorer and in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I always have, and I always will. I do." Jack told the priest.

The priest nodded and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Jack and Rose looked at each other and leaned in for the kiss. It was one of those long, passionate kisses that could have lasted forever.

Molly clapped. "I'm so happy for you two. Now, let me take you out to one of the finest restaurants around to celebrate!"

Jack and Rose looked at each other and smiled. Their new life was about to begin!

Molly took Jack and Rose to an elegant restaurant in Manhattan that she had been to a few times. It was pretty fancy, and Molly thought that it would be the perfect place for Jack and Rose to have their celebration dinner.

After ordering their food, Molly gave Jack and Rose a serious look. "So, ya'll are married now. What're you planning to do?"

Rose smiled. "Well, you know Jack is from Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. His parents passed away, but his house is still there. We were thinking we would move there. I would really like to see where Jack grew up."

"Well, that sounds wonderful. When do you think ya'll will be leaving?"

"I was thinking maybe Tuesday? It gives us tomorrow to pack up our things and spend some more time relaxing after our wedding day," Jack suggested.

Rose agreed that Tuesday would be perfect. "Sounds great, Jack." She squeezed his hand with hers and smiled.

"Well, without you two, my business in New York is done. I'll be going back to Denver after you two leave."

"Molly," Jack said. "We really can't thank you enough for everything you have done. Thank you for bringing Rose to me on the Carpathia, for helping us avoid Ruth and Cal, for putting us up in the hotel…just everything. Most of all, thank you for helping me at the first class dinner. That night, I knew I was in love with Rose. Thanks to you, I didn't make too much of a fool of myself." Jack and Rose both laughed at the memory.

Molly blushed, embarrassed at this show of emotion. "Oh, it's nothing. I know true love when I see it, and I knew you two were in love the night I saw you both at the dinner. Jack, you just give her," Molly nodded at Rose, "a good life and that is thanks enough for me."

-

Jack and Rose walked back to their hotel room later that evening, both on cloud nine after the events of the day. Neither of them could believe they were actually married. After everything they had been through – Ruth, getting shot at by Cal, the Titanic sinking – they were together, and now nothing on earth would come between them.

When they arrived at the door of their hotel room, Jack picked Rose up in his arms. "Jackkk! What're you doing?!" Rose laughed. "I'm carrying my wife through the threshold, silly."

Rose just laughed as he carried her to the bed. "Jack, I love you so much. I'm so glad I walked down the aisle with you instead of Cal. Thank you for saving me."

"I love you too, Rose. So much. I was so happy when I won that ticket because I knew I was going home to America. Little did I know how lucky I truly was – I was about to meet my soulmate. I love you."

Rose smiled as she pulled Jack on top of her and gave him a deep kiss. "Put your hands on me, Jack."

He happily obliged.

-

Tuesday came quickly, and although Jack and Rose were excited to move to Chippewa Falls and start their lives together, they knew they would miss Molly. She had been such an amazing friend to them since the disaster, and even before. Jack and Rose purchased their train tickets and were waiting for the train to come pick them up and take them to their new life.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye. I'll be boarding my train to Denver in a few hours." Molly said.

Jack hugged Molly tight, followed by Rose doing the same. "Thank you so much for everything you've done, Molly," Rose said.

Molly smiled. Although she would never say it out loud, she loved Jack and Rose like her own children. She had known both of them for a short time, but she knew that they were both very special people. They would always hold a special place in her heart. "You're very welcome. Look me up if you're ever in the Denver area."

"Will do," Jack said. "Thank you, Molly."

Molly smiled and started to walk back to the hotel, where she would pack her things for her own train ride home.

"I'm going to miss her. She's so unlike most of the others in first class, and she's been an amazing friend," Rose said sadly.

Jack smiled at his Rose, not wanting her to be sad. "I know, but we'll see her again someday. I'm sure we won't lose touch." This made Rose perk up a little bit, which made Jack happy.

"All aboard for Eau Claire, Wisconsin!"

Jack and Rose excitedly got on board the train, where they were taken to their sleeping quarters for the evening. They had a small cabin with a bed, a nightstand, a small closet, and a small bathroom. They would be arriving in Wisconsin the next morning. Their new beginning was awaiting them.

-

_A/N: Woo, there's Chapter 5! Sorry it's a bit short. I won't be updating again until I get back from my vacation, so it might be a week or two before I have the time to write another chapter. I hope ya'll are enjoying the story. Please read and review! _


	6. Chapter 6

The train was trudging along towards Wisconsin, and would be there around noon the next day. Rose couldn't wait to get to Chippewa Falls – she was so excited to see where Jack grew up, and she was excited for them to start their lives together. Jack, on the other hand, was fairly nervous. He hadn't been to Chippewa Falls in five years, and he didn't know what people would have to say about him leaving. Would they ostracize him for leaving so quickly after his parents died? Hopefully, they would understand and welcome him and his wife back with open arms. He just wanted Rose to be happy, and he hoped that everyone in his small hometown would treat her with kindness.

After eating dinner on the train, Jack and Rose went back to their cabin to rest and spend some time together. As they walked into their cabin, Jack picked Rose up and carried her to the bed, making her laugh. They started to kiss passionately as Jack positioned himself on top of his wife.

"Oh, Jack.." Rose said as he kissed her neck. "Not now. How about we just talk?"

Jack lifted his head up from Rose's neck and looked at her, confused. "What would you like to talk about?"

Rose gave Jack a peck on the lips. "Well, we haven't known each other all that long, and we still have a lot to learn about each other. I don't even know your middle name!" Rose laughed.

"I guess you're right," Jack said. "Should I start?"

Rose grinned. She was excited to learn more about her husband, whom she fell more in love with everyday. "Sure."

"I, Jack Alexander Dawson, was born on March 12th, 1892 to Charlotte and John Dawson. My dad was a farmer and my mother helped run the household. We were never rich, but we lived comfortably. My parents tried for years to give me a younger sibling, but after two miscarriages, they decided to stop trying. Since I was an only child, I was very close to both of my parents. My dad and I spent a lot of time together – we went hunting, ice fishing, and played a lot of baseball. I got my talent for art from my mother. She always supported me in my dream of becoming an artist. I attended school and had a pretty normal childhood until I was 15. I was walking home from school one day when I saw smoke coming from the area that my house was.. I starting running towards my house and realized that my barn had caught fire. I couldn't find my parents anywhere – that was when I realized that they were trapped inside the barn." Tears started to develop in Jack's eyes, something Rose hadn't seen since the night the Titanic sank. She put a comforting arm around her husband and suddenly regretted asking him more about his life. However, Jack kept going, wanting to tell his wife everything about him. "I stayed in Chippewa Falls until the funeral, but I couldn't stand the sympathy I kept getting from everyone. I needed to move on, so I packed a few belongings and set out for Santa Monica the next day, where I stayed for about eight months. Then I went to New York for a bit, and then moved onto Europe."

"Oh, Jack. I shouldn't have even asked to know more about you – I'm so sorry about your parents," Rose said.

Jack gave his wife a soft smile. "No, I want you to know everything. I don't want any secrets between us. Now tell me more about you."

"Well, I, Rose Elizabeth Dawson, was born on December 20th, 1894 to Ruth and William. I was an only child, and I was extremely close to my father – we did everything together. My mother was always cold and standoff-ish while I was growing up.. She cared more about our family's appearance and place in society than she did about spending time with me. My father died of cancer three days before my 16th birthday – I was absolutely devastated. He had always stuck up for me when my mother tried controlling me, and now I knew I had nobody on my side. Shortly after my father passed away, my mother learned that he had a gambling problem that had put us in a lot of debt. Desperate to maintain our place in society, my mother scrambled to find an appropriate husband for me who could pay off our debts and keep us wealthy. A few weeks after my 16th birthday, my mother announced that she had found me a husband – none other than Caledon Hockley. He didn't even propose to me – the marriage was basically a business arrangement between Cal and my mother. I felt so trapped – I didn't have any mother to go off on my own, and I didn't want to leave my mother to be poor, no matter how poorly she had treated me. And that's why you found me on the back of the ship." Rose took a deep breath as she finished speaking. She hadn't realized how difficult her past life would be to talk about. She missed her father dearly, and she hated to remember anything that involved Cal.

Jack immediately pulled his wife into a comforting hug. "Oh, Rose. I'm so sorry. About your father's death, and how your mother treated you. Forcing you into an engagement to a horrible man such as Cal.. how terrible. I'm sorry I asked you to talk about it.."

Rose gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was so lucky to be married to someone as kind and caring as Jack. "No, Jack, don't be sorry. You're right, no secrets between us. And you saved me – you saved my life, you saved me from my mother and Cal. And you gave me the greatest thing in the world – your love."

Jack brushed Rose's red curls away from her face and gave her a deep kiss. "I love you. And I love learning more about you. I fall more in love with you everyday."

Rose stared into her husband's deep blue eyes. Those eyes – you could drown in them. She pulled Jack on top of her as she laid down on their bed. "Now I want you to make love to me, Jack."

Jack smiled. "Anything you want my love."

Rose groaned as he started to kiss her neck. "I love you, Jack… Oh god, I love you."

They united as one, falling more in love with each other with every minute they spent together.

-

That night on the train to Chippewa Falls was when the nightmares started. For the past week, Jack and Rose had both been successful at repressing their memories of the Titanic. They were so grateful that each other had survived that they hadn't thought about everything they had been through and everyone that they they'd lost. However, the memories that they had been so good at repressing were bound to come back to Jack and Rose eventually.

_Rose was in a lifeboat, rowing through hundreds of bodies of the people who were left to die when the Titanic went down. She saw all of the frozen bodies of those she knew and cared about – Thomas Andrews, Trudy, Fabrizio, Tommy, Cora, and Mr. Cartmell. _

_Tears came to Rose's eyes as she realized her friends were good – and there was nothing she could do to save them._

_As the lifeboat moved through the bodies, she came to a face she recognized. It was Jack. "Jack! Jack, wake up! I'm here! In a boat..There's a boat! Jack!"_

_She started to cry as she realized that Jack had passed away from the freezing water. "Jack!" she cried. _

Rose woke up sobbing, only to realize that Jack was right next to her and had his arms around her.

"Shh, Rosebud. I'm here. What's wrong?" Jack asked, extremely concerned. He thought that both he and his wife were in a peaceful slumber. What could have shaken Rose up so badly?

"Jack! You died in the water!" Rose cried.

"It's okay, it was just a dream. I'm here."

"Oh, Jack. It was such an awful nightmare. All of our friends were dead in the water.. and then I saw you.. and I was in a boat, safe.. but you were gone.. Oh, Jack.."

"Shh, Rose, sweetie, it's okay. It was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere," Jack whispered as he rubbed Rose's back soothingly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rose sniffled. "Oh, Jack. I've just been so good at not thinking about the Titanic these past few days, and it's catching up with me. So many people died and for no good reason.."

"I know, Rose. I know. But something great came out of that ship.. I found you. And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'd go through a thousand tragedies if it meant I would end up with you."

Rose tried to smile. Jack could always make her feel better, even when things seemed hopeless. He had saved her life, and now he would always be there for her. She was so lucky to have him, but what if she had lost him on the Titanic? "Oh, Jack.. I'm so scared that I'll lose you. I almost lost you that night.. I don't know what I would do if you had passed away."

"Rose, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here with you, forever. We're going to start our lives together, do everything we talked about on the ship..I promise. I'll never leave you."

Rose laid her head on Jack's shoulder, determined to believe him. They had survived the Titanic, and nothing on earth – not even a tragedy that horrible – could come between them. They were together forever. "Oh, I love you, Jack."

Jack kissed the top of his wife's forehead. "I love you too, Rose. We went through a terrible tragedy together, and we're going to have some bad memories. But I promise you, we will get through it together."

_A/N: Well, what do ya'll think so far? I want readers to get to know the characters of Jack and Rose more – well, more than the movie tells us - before they start their lives together. I'll write another chapter soon! I have some exciting plans for this story and I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Hope you all enjoy! Please review J _


	7. Chapter 7

_Wednesday, April 24__th__, 1912_

The train arrived in Eau Claire around noon the next day, and Jack and Rose quickly got their belongings and departed, ready to get to Chippewa Falls. Rose started to get nervous – what if this small town didn't like her? She tried to ignore her nerves as they got off the train.

"We'll have to get a carriage to take us to Chippewa Falls," Jack informed Rose as he took her by the hand. "Oh, look! There's one over there."

Jack and Rose approached a man with his horse and carriage waiting by the train station. "Hello, sir. My wife and I would like a ride to Chippewa Falls, please."

"Sure, hop in. It should take about thirty minutes to get there, so just enjoy the ride," the man said.

Jack and Rose hopped into the carriage with their belongings. They only had two suitcases – they didn't have many belongings as they had only stayed in New York for a few days. Just their clothes, Jack's art supplies, a little bit of money and food, and the Heart of the Ocean. They were both grateful that Jack's old house would have furniture, dishes, and most of the things that they would need – it meant they could save their money for other things until Jack found a job.

As the carriage moved along towards Chippewa Falls, Rose stared at the countryside surrounding her. It had been so long since she had been anywhere other than a big city that she had forgotten how beautiful rural areas could be. The fields around her seemed to go on forever, with the occasional farmhouse sitting in the middle of one. Everything was so quiet and peaceful – completely different from the high society she was used to – and she loved it. Wisconsin would be a beautiful place for her and Jack to start their lives together and have a family. She knew she could be happy here – happier than she'd ever been. As Jack put his arm around his wife, she sighed contently and rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't believe how her life had changed in the matter of two weeks. If she hadn't met Jack, she would be marrying Cal any day now. She would be living in Philadelphia, among the obnoxious snobs in high society that Rose couldn't stand to be around. She was so lucky to have her wonderful Jack in her life.

"Where in Chippewa Falls would you like to be taken to, sir?" the man asked, interrupting Rose's train of thought.

"Do you know where the old Dawson farm is?" Jack asked in reply.

"Why, yes I do. I believe Charles and Lilly Dawson are living there right now. You know them?"

Jack was quite surprised to hear that his cousin Charlie was living in his old house. Jack's dad and Charlie's dad were brothers, making the boys extremely close when they were younger. Jack didn't mind that Charlie was living in his old house – in fact, he was happy about it. It would definitely be nice to have some family around to help Jack and Rose get adjusted in the town.

It had been years since Jack and Charlie had seen each other. Charlie's parents – Jack's aunt and uncle - had moved to Cedar Rapids, Iowa when both boys were around 13. Jack wondered what could have made Charlie move back to Chippewa Falls, but he was excited to see his cousin again.

"Yes, I do, actually. Charlie's my cousin. I haven't seen him since he left Chippewa Falls with his parents when we were teenagers," Jack answered. Rose listened intently to this exchange. Other people were living in Jack's house? This did not upset her, however. She was excited to meet some new people, especially family of Jack's. Maybe her and this Lilly – Charlie's wife? – could become friends. Rose knew she could definitely use a friend in her new environment.

The man nodded. "I see, well, here we are. That'll be one dollar, please."

Jack handed the driver a dollar and helped Rose out of the carriage. "Thank you very much, sir."

Jack and Rose carried their suitcases up the sidewalk to the door of the Dawson residence. The house was absolutely beautiful. It was a white, two story house with four bedrooms – perfect for a big family, Rose thought. The house wasn't near the size of the mansion Rose was used to living in, but she absolutely loved it. It was quaint and peaceful, with lots of farmland surrounding it. A beautiful garden full of flowers was planted right in front of the house, the colorful flowers popping out against the white siding of the house.

As they stepped on the front porch, Jack squeezed his wife's hand for reassurance before he knocked on the door.

"Are you nervous, Jack?" Rose asked, concerned.

Jack didn't realize it, but he actually was a little nervous. He hadn't seen Charlie in years – what if they weren't close anymore? And Lilly, who he assumed was his wife – would she be nice, especially to Rose? All Jack wanted was for Rose to feel welcome in his hometown. What if Charlie and Lilly didn't want to share the house – where would Jack and Rose go?

Jack pushed these thoughts out of his mind. "Only a little, but it'll be okay. I think you're going to love my cousin, and knowing him, his wife will be as kind and welcoming as he is."

Rose smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Jack finally got the nerve to knock on the door, and it swung open, to reveal Charlie standing there, shocked to see his cousin for the first time in seven years.

_A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to leave a bit of a cliffhanger for ya'll! What will Charlie and Lilly be like? Will they be welcoming to Jack and Rose? Read and review please! _


	8. Chapter 8

_2:00 pm_  
_April 24__th__, 1912_

Charles Dawson couldn't believe his eyes. Was this really his long-lost cousin, Jack Dawson? Charlie hadn't seen Jack since he moved to Cedar Rapids, Iowa with his parents at 13. Charlie hadn't gone with his parents to the funeral for Jack's parents -he wasn't good with death, and he wasn't sure what he would say to Jack, who must have been devastated. Jack had been extremely close to both of his parents. Last Charlie had heard, Jack left town after the funeral, and nobody had heard from him since. Charlie had been worried for his cousin at first, but he knew Jack could hold his own and would come back when he was ready. And who was the beautiful girl with Jack? Charlie assumed it was his fiancé or wife, but he was shocked at the prospect of Jack settling down so young. Jack was always so free-spirited – a tumbleweed blowing in the wind, Charlie's parents always said.

Jack and Rose stood on the porch, smiling through their nerves as they waited for Charlie to say something. He looked as if his jaw was about to hit the floor from pure shock. Charlie was able to get himself together and choke out some words. "Jack Dawson, is that you?"

Jack smiled. "Yes, Charlie, it's me. I'm back home."

"Wow. I can't believe it's you.. and who's this beauty?"

"This is my beautiful wife, Rose," Jack responded.

Rose blushed at the compliment, but she wasn't surprised. Jack loved to compliment his wife, especially in front of other people. He wanted to whole world to know how in love he was with her. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Dawson."

"Please, call me Charlie. Now come on in, both of you," Charlie suggested as he led the way inside the house. "My wife, Lilly is making some tea in the kitchen. Why don't we go in there? I feel like we have a lot to catch up on."

Jack nodded. "That sounds like a good idea to me."

Charlie reached for the suitcases Jack was carrying. "I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. Let me take those suitcases and put them in the sitting room for now."

"Thank you," Jack said gratefully, not wanting to lug around his and Rose's belongings any longer.

-

"Charlie! Who's here?" Lillian Dawson yelled from the kitchen as she swooped up her long, blonde curls into a bun to get them out of her face. Someone had knocked on the door of the house a few minutes ago, surprising both Lilly and her husband, as they were not expecting anyone. Charlie had gone to answer the door, and a few moments later, Lilly heard Charlie invite someone in. Right after she yelled her question, Lilly was surprised to see her husband walk into the kitchen with a young couple in tow. The man looked surprising like Charlie, besides the fact that his hair was straight, instead of curly like Charlie's, and he was a bit shorter. The woman was astonishingly beautiful. She had long, red hair and porcelain skin. She looked nervous as she clenched the hand of the man beside her. Her walk and mannerisms screamed high society, and Lilly found herself wondering what a woman like her could be doing in Chippewa Falls.

"Lilly, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin, Jack Dawson, and his wife, Rose," Charlie said as he walked into the kitchen. "Do you remember when I told you about my aunt and uncle who used to live in this house and perished in the barn fire? This is their son."

"Oh my gosh, you've come back! Charlie has truly missed you – he talks about you quite frequently. It's so nice to get a chance to finally meet you," Lilly exclaimed.

Jack smiled. He couldn't believe he was back in his old house for the first time in five years. Everything he had seen so far looked exactly the way it did when he left, and he was grateful that Charlie and Lilly hadn't changed it too much. Jack thought about all of the good times that he had as a child in the house, and he was happy to be back. The house was the one thing he had left from his parents.

"Good to meet you as well. I see that old Charlie here has settled down," Jack said, making Charlie laugh. "But yes, I'm back. And I've brought my beautiful wife with me."

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Lilly. It's a pleasure to meet you," Lilly said as she stuck out her hand to Rose.

"I'm Rose, Jack's wife. It's great to meet some of his family." Rose's nerves started to fade away. Lilly definitely seemed kind and welcoming, and Rose hoped that they could be friends.

"Sit down, you two. The tea is done if you would like some," Lilly said.

"Oh, yes, if you don't mind. I'm pretty thirsty from that long carriage ride," Rose said in response as she sat down. Lilly poured tea into four mugs and then sat down herself as her husband started to talk.

"Jack, don't get me wrong, it's great to see you again. But I must ask, what brings you back? And where have you been in the first place? Mom told me that you darted out of here after the funeral and nobody had heard from you since," Charlie said. He didn't want to be rude or noisy, but he couldn't help that he was curious about his long-lost cousin.

"Ah well, I've really been all over, so it's kind of a long story," Jack started out, not wanting to waste their time if they didn't want to hear.

"Oh, it's fine, Jack. I want to hear about what my long-lost cousin has been up to!" Charlie said. "Now go on."

"Well, after the funeral, I couldn't stand to be around here anymore. I knew I had to get away from the sympathy of everyone, so I took a train to Santa Monica. You know how my dad always told stories of his times there? I stayed there for about eight months, before heading across the country to New York. After staying there for a bit, I traveled to Europe, where I stayed for about four years – just working on my art, traveling from place to place. I won a ticket to go back to America, which is where I met Rose here. It was love at first sight." Jack took a deep breath as he finished talking. Neither of them were ready to tell people about the Titanic yet, so he thought it was okay to leave that part out. Jack would tell Charlie about that part when he and Rose were both ready.

Rose continued the story for Jack, knowing that just thinking about the Titanic was difficult for the both of them. "We got married as soon as we got off the ship, and we weren't sure exactly where to live. I wanted to see where Jack grew up, so I suggested we come here. He thought it was a great idea, since his house was still here and we would have somewhere to live. But now that we see you guys are living here, we'll just find our own place to live…."

Lilly smiled, liking Jack and Rose already. They both seemed very kind, and it was obvious that the couple was very much in love. She wondered, though, what had happened to Rose's family. Why did they not have anywhere to go after the ship docked? Lilly figured that there was more to the story, and that Jack and Rose would share more when they were ready.

"Nonsense!" Lilly exclaimed. "This is Jack's house, and he has every right to live here. Anyway, there are four bedrooms.. we have more than enough room. You guys will stay here with Charlie and me. I want to get to know you guys better, since you're my husband's family, and Charlie and Jack have a lot to catch up on."

"Oh, we would hate to intrude. We could always go to the boarding house until we find a place of our own.." Jack started to say. Of course, he wanted to live in his old house, but he didn't want to intrude on his cousin and his wife.

Charlie spoke up before Jack could finish speaking. "No, Lilly's right. You guys will stay here. I'm not going to let family out on the streets. Plus, this is your house, Jack."

Jack nodded, grateful for the offer.  
"Thank you both so much. It's great to meet some of Jack's family and see that they are as kind-hearted as he is," Rose said, smiling.

-

After all four of them had finished their tea and made small talk for awhile, Jack decided to ask Charlie why he was back in Chippewa Falls, anyhow. He was happy that he and his cousin were able to catch up again, but he wondered why Charlie hadn't stayed in Cedar Rapids.

"So Charlie, what brought you back to Chippewa Falls? I was surprised when the carriage driver had said you were living here instead of in Cedar Rapids," Jack said questioningly.

Charlie took Lilly's hand, looking at her lovingly. "Well, I met Lilly here during our last year of school in Cedar Rapids. We fell in love right away, and I asked her to be my wife as soon as we both graduated. We got married a couple of months later, and we didn't know where we should live. Lilly didn't particularly like Cedar Rapids, and I have always wanted to come back home to Chippewa Falls. We sold our house when we moved, but I knew that your house was left vacant, and we thought you wouldn't mind if we lived here until you came back, if you decided to."

Rose smiled. Charlie and Lilly seemed to be just as in love as her and Jack were, which made Rose happy. Rose and Lilly were already becoming good friends, talking and getting to know each other while the men were catching up.

"Well, I'm very glad that you came back here and I got the opportunity to meet some of Jack's family," Rose said.

Jack nodded, agreeing. "It's great to see how happy you are, Charlie. I never thought you would settle down."

Charlie laughed. "Same here, Jack. I never thought someone as free-spirited as Jack Dawson would settle down with a wife at such a young age."

Jack looked at Rose and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Well, love makes you do crazy things."

"That it does," Charlie said. "Why don't you two go upstairs and make yourselves at home? Mine and Lilly's bedroom is one of the old guestrooms – we didn't want to invade on your room or your parents, Jack. So, go and pick yourselves a room and get settled. We'll holler when dinner is ready."

Jack nodded. "Thanks for letting us stay here, Charlie. I'm so glad to be back in my house."

Charlie smiled. "Anything for family, Jack. I'm glad you're back, too."

_A/N: Yay, so everyone's happy! I'll put another chapter up soon. I've got a lot of exciting plans for this story. Thank you to everyone who has left me reviews – they truly make me smile. I read every single one and it makes me happy to know people are enjoying the story. I also welcome any criticism – this is my first fanfiction story, so I'd love to know what everyone thinks of my writing. Thank you all! Review please! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Thursday, April 25__th__, 1912_

Jack yawned as he woke up, looking over at his beautiful, sleeping wife. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already 9:00 am. "Wow," Jack thought to himself. "Rose and I must have been exhausted to sleep in so late." It was true that they were both exhausted from the past week. Things had been so hectic – getting off the Carpathia, getting married, and then moving to Chippewa Falls. Jack and Rose were both happy to finally have settled down for a bit.

Jack and Rose decided to take Jack's parents old room as their bedroom, as it had a bathroom attached and was larger than Jack's old room. Rose was worried about Jack staying in his parent's old room, but he insisted that he would be fine. So far, so good.

Since it was already late in the morning, Jack decided to wake Rose up, which he did by giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

Rose groaned as she opened her eyes. "Jack?"

Jack smiled and kissed her again, this time on the forehead. "Look who's awake! It's nine in the morning, sweetheart. We should get some breakfast."

Rose agreed and started to get up, changing out of her nightdress into a dress she could wear for the day. "I can smell Lilly cooking breakfast from up here. We should go help her."

"Alright, let's go," Jack said as he took her hand and led her down the stairs.

* * *

Lilly looked up from the eggs she was frying for breakfast when she heard Jack and Rose walk into the kitchen. "Good morning, you two! Charlie's already left for work, but let me serve you guys some breakfast."

"Thank you, Lilly. This food looks delicious," Rose said as Lilly scraped some food onto plates for Jack and Rose.

All three of them sat down at the table, too busy shoveling food into their mouths to speak at first. Finally, Jack spoke up. "So, where does Charlie work? I forgot to ask him last night."

"He works at the factory in town. He works Monday through Friday, but it pays well and he gets the weekends off, so it isn't too bad," Lilly said.

Jack nodded, wondering if they were hiring. He and Rose still had a lot of money left from Cal's coat, but he wanted to work. It made him feel like he was providing for Rose. Plus, it was better for them to keep Cal's money in savings, in case they ever needed it for something. "Lilly, do you know of any places that are hiring in town? I want to start working so that Rose and I could save the money that we do have."

Rose smiled and took Jack's hand lovingly. She was so proud of him, wanting to work and provide for the two of them.

"Actually, I think the factory that Charlie works at is hiring. You should go down there and talk to the owner – the job isn't too hard, and it pays well. Since you're related to Charlie, and Charlie is a good worker for them, I bet you'll get the job," Lilly responded.

"That sounds like a good idea. I think I'll go apply there today," Jack said. Working in a factory wasn't exactly his dream, but it would pay the bills until he could find work that he enjoyed more, hopefully something involving art. "Rose, what would you like to do today?" Jack, always putting others before himself, wanted to make sure that Rose would be okay if he went off to go talk to the owner of the factory.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll go uptown and do some shopping. I'd like to explore the town, since I've never been here before. And we do need some more clothing and things – we only bought enough in New York for a few days," Rose responded. She really wanted to explore Chippewa Falls some more, since she hadn't seen much of the town yet.

Jack got up from his chair and kissed his wife on the forehead before taking his dishes to the sink. "So, you'll be alright if I go over to the factory?"

Rose got up and followed him to the sink, putting her dishes in there as well before putting her arms around her husband. "Of course, Jack."

"I'll take care of her, Jack. I want to get to know Rose better, anyway," Lilly chimed in.

"Alright, well I'm going to leave then. I love you, Rose," Jack said before kissing his wife and going out the door.

"Love you too!" Rose shouted as he walked off the porch and started towards the road.

* * *

Rose stood in the kitchen for a moment, happily watching her husband until he disappeared down the road. God, she loved him so much. How could she get so lucky? Her thoughts were interrupted by Lilly, who said, "You guys seem really happy together."

Rose smiled. "We are. I'm so lucky I found someone as wonderful as Jack. He truly does have such a kind heart."

Lilly smiled back at Rose as she started to wash the dishes from breakfast that were in the sink.

"Oh, Lilly. Let me help you with that," Rose said as she grabbed a dish from the sink and started to rinse it off.

"Thank you, Rose. Sometimes it gets tiring cleaning up after a man all day!" Lilly laughed. She knew that her and Rose were going to get along great.

Rose laughed as well. "I'm sure it does. You and Charlie seem to be very happy together, too, though."

"We are. He's a wonderful man. I know he's extremely happy that Jack has returned. From what I've heard, they were really close when they were growing up."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, Jack told me last night how happy he is to be reunited with his cousin. Charlie's pretty much the only close family that he has around here."

"Yeah, same for Charlie. His parents are in Cedar Rapids, but we don't see them much. It's nice to have family around."

Rose smiled and went back to washing the dishes, happy to be making a new friend. Her life with Jack was starting out wonderfully.

* * *

"This is the clothing store in town," Lilly pointed out as her and Rose walked down the main street of Chippewa Falls. They had spent the last hour exploring Chippewa Falls, with Lilly showing Rose the stores in town and other sites. Rose had brought a little bit of money with her, hoping to buy some things for herself and Jack. "Would you like to go inside? The owner here is a sweetheart. She'll help you find whatever you need."

"Sure," Rose said as she opened the door and her and Lilly walked inside. "Oh, look at these beautiful dresses! Which ones should I buy?"

Lilly picked out a lavender dress and a light blue dress. "I think these colors would look good on you. What do you think?"

"I love them! Actually, those are two of my favorite colors, especially lavender. My mother always hated it, so I didn't have much of anything in the color," Rose said as she shook her head. Lilly wondered again about what had happened to Rose's family, but she figured that Rose would tell her eventually. Rose's comment sure didn't make it seem like she liked her mother all that much.

"I like the colors, too. What about some clothes for Jack?" Lilly suggested.

Rose and Lilly purchased the dresses, along with some shirts and pants for Jack, which Rose figured would be enough to last them for awhile. They also purchased some night clothes and undergarments, which Rose and Jack were definitely in need of. After leaving the clothing store, Lilly took Rose to a café down the street for lunch. The food was great, and they spent lunch talking and getting to know each other better. They learned that they were a lot alike, and they both knew that they would be great friends.

After lunch, Rose started thinking about the fact that she hadn't gotten Jack a wedding present. He had gotten her a beautiful ring, and she hadn't gotten him anything in return. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Lilly, is there a jewelry store in town?"

"Why yes, actually. It's right down the road a little, why? Would you like to go there?"

"Actually, yes. I haven't gotten Jack a wedding present yet, and I really want to. He got me a beautiful ring, and has done so much for me – he deserves it."

Lilly nodded and led Rose into the jewelry store.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Rose had a beautiful pocket watch that she had engraved for her husband. Rose thought it was a wonderful gift, and she couldn't wait to give it to Jack.

"That's beautiful, Rose. Jack is going to love it," Lilly said as she admired the watch.

"Thank you, Lilly. I really hope he does."

"I'm sure he will. Hey, would you like go to the grocery store with me? I need to get some food to make dinner with," Lilly asked.

Rose perked up at this idea. Growing up in the Dewitt-Bukater household with maids and servants, Rose hadn't learned much about keeping up a household – cooking, doing laundry, and the like. She had always wanted to learn, and had snuck down late at night to help the maids with things, but Ruth caught her once and forbid her from spending time with the maids again. Now that she was married to Jack, Rose wanted to learn to cook and clean for her husband. "That sounds like a good idea, Lilly."

* * *

At the grocery store, Rose and Lilly picked out some vegetables and some pasta to make for dinner that night. As they were leaving the store and walking back to the Dawson residence, Rose finally got the nerve to ask Lilly the question that had been bothering her since they arrived at the grocery store. "Lilly," Rose started out, nervously. "Do you think you could help teach me how to cook? I never learned.. and now that I'm married to Jack.. I'm kind of embarrassed that I don't know how. We had a cook at my house growing up, and my mother didn't want me to learn how. She said that I would never need to know how and it was a waste of my time…." Rose rambled on, nervous at what Lilly's response would be. What if Lilly made fun of her incompetence?

_"Aha!"_ Lilly thought to herself. _"I always knew that Rose seemed to be very proper. Not that that's a bad thing, she's extremely kind.. but now her mannerisms make more sense, knowing that she's from a wealthy family.."_

Noticing how nervous Rose was and that she was rambling on, Lilly snapped herself out of her thoughts and spoke up. "Rose, of course I'll teach you. Why don't you help me with dinner tonight? I'll teach you everything that my own mother taught me."

Rose sighed in relief, glad that Lilly was so welcoming. All of her nerves about being in Chippewa Falls had disappeared by now. Everyone that she had met was so kind, especially Charlie and Lilly. "That sounds great. Thank you, Lilly."

"Anytime. Let's get back to the house and we'll start up dinner. Jack should be back soon, and Charlie gets off work at four"

Rose nodded and let Lilly lead her back to the Dawson house, ready to surprise Jack with his gift and hopefully, some new cooking skills.

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! This story seems to get more followers and favorites every time that I update, which makes me SO happy! In a chapter or two, I think I'm going to skip ahead in time a bit. I don't want to bore everyone with Jack and Rose's regular daily life! A special thank you to Princessa Rose Bernstein for her detailed reviews after almost every chapter. I love reading them! I'll update soon! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

_3:00 pm  
Thursday, April 25__th__, 1912_

Rose and Lilly walked into the house to see Jack sitting on the sofa, reading the newspaper. "Jack!" Rose exclaimed, running up to him and putting her arms around his neck.

Jack laughed and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Somebody's happy to see me."

"I missed you!" Rose said back. It was true. Ever since they got off the Carpathia, they hadn't spent more than a few minutes apart from each other. Rose was used to being by his side and although she had a great time shopping with Lilly, she missed her husband.

Jack felt the same way. He hadn't seen Rose since he left around ten to go to the factory. That was five hours without his beautiful wife, and he missed her every minute. "I missed you too, Rosebud. How was your day?"

"It was wonderful. We went shopping for some clothes, and we ate at this adorable café. Oh, and we went grocery shopping for dinner tonight," Rose told her husband.

"Rose is going to help me cook dinner tonight," Lilly chimed in. "So, Jack, how did it go at the factory?"

Jack smiled. "I got the job. It's five days a week, from nine in the morning until four in the afternoon. I have weekends off, so it isn't that bad. It pays well, too."

Rose immediately gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, forgetting for a moment that Lilly was in the room. "Jack, I'm so proud of you! This is wonderful!" Rose exclaimed as she pulled her mouth away from Jack's.

Jack smiled. He was so happy that Rose was happy. Nothing made him feel better than making Rose proud, especially since he was a penniless artist when she met him. Now, he had a home for them and a steady job. Could things get any better? "I'm so glad you're happy, Rose."

Rose smiled and the two lovers stared into each eyes, neither one believing how happy they were. Their moment of bliss was interrupted by Lilly, who cleared her throat. Jack and Rose looked up, embarrassed that they again forgot that she was in the room. "We should get dinner started, Rose," Lilly suggested. "Congratulations on the job, Jack."

"You're right," Rose said before giving Jack another kiss on the lips. "I'll see you in a bit, Jack."

"Have fun cooking, sweetie," Jack said as he watched her walk into the kitchen.

* * *

Three hours later, Rose and Lilly served up the dinner that they had prepared for all four of them – pasta, salad, and garlic bread. Rose had actually done most of the cooking, with Lilly just telling her what ingredients to use and how to mix them together and what not.

"Lilly, this looks delicious!" Charlie exclaimed. "I'm starved."

"Actually, Rose did most of the cooking. I just explained what to do. Didn't she do a great job? Wait until you see dessert," Lilly said. Rose smiled, proud of her accomplishment.

"Rose, you did all of this?" Jack asked as he took his first bite of his meal. He wasn't too shocked – he knew that Rose could accomplish anything she put her mind to. The food was delicious, and he was proud of his wife for learning something new today. He knew she was pretty sheltered growing up, and this was a big accomplishment for her.

Rose smiled as she started to eat. "I did, actually. I couldn't have done it without Lilly's wonderful instruction, though."

"Well, this is delicious, Rose," Charlie said.

"I agree. You did a great job, sweetheart," Jack commented.

Rose blushed, not expecting so many compliments. "Thank you."

The four of them continued to eat their dinner while chatting away about Jack's new job, among other things. For dessert, Rose had made an apple pie from scratch, with Lilly's assistance. Everyone enjoyed the meal, and after dessert, Charlie brought out a bottle of wine to celebrate his cousin's return to Chippewa Falls. After a few hours of drinking wine and hanging out, Rose and Jack decided to retreat up to their bedroom. Both of them were tired from the day.

As they walked into their room, Jack sat down on the bed, bringing Rose down with him and giving her a kiss. As their kiss became more passionate, Rose remembered the wedding gift she had purchased for him and pulled away from her husband. Jack pouted, disappointed that Rose had pulled away so suddenly, making Rose giggle.

"So, Jack. Now that we're alone, I have a surprise for you," Rose said

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, curious as to what the surprise could be. "Oh, really now?"

"Well, you got me this beautiful engagement ring, and I didn't get you anything in return. So, I thought you deserved a wedding gift.."

"Oh Rose, sweetheart, you shouldn't have.."

"Well, I did," Rose said as she handed Jack a small box. "Open it."

Jack untied the bow on the box and slowly lifted the lid, wondering what she could have possibly gotten him. He gasped as he picked up a beautiful, gold pocket watch. "Oh, Rose.. this is beautiful," Jack whispered. He flipped over the watch, immediately noticing the words that were engraved into the back. _You jump, I jump. 04/21/1912. _Jack smiled as he remembered the times that him and Rose said those words to each other. "Rose, I love you. Thank you."

Rose leaned forward to give her husband a peck on the lips. "I figured you could use it. And I want you to always remember that wherever you go, I'm coming with you. I never want to be away from you."

"It's perfect, Rose. You're perfect. I love you so much, I want to be with you forever."

"I love you, Jack." Rose smiled and kissed her husband passionately, pulling them both down onto the bed. "Take me to the stars, Jack. Show me how much you love me?"

Jack laughed. "Of course, my love."

* * *

Later on that night, Jack and Rose were supposed to be sleeping peacefully, but thoughts of Titanic were invading Rose's mind once again.

_Rose laid on a piece of wood in the middle of the Atlantic, noticing how quiet things had gotten. She knew what the quiet meant.. that people were dying. Suddenly, she saw the light of a flashlight. She turned her head to find the source of the light, seeing a lifeboat off in the distance. She grabbed Jack's hand, trying to wake him up._

"Jack! Jack! Wake up!" Jack wasn't waking up. In fact, he didn't stir at all. "Jack! There's a boat! Jack!" Rose shook his wrist harder, trying to get a response out of him. Finally, she noticed he wasn't breathing. "Oh Jack, please… please don't die.. Jack! He didn't move. Rose laid her head back down on the wood, crying quietly to herself. "Oh Jack… Jack.. Jack.."

"Rose!" Jack exclaimed, trying to wake his wife up from the nightmare she was apparently having. Hearing his wife screaming his name had woken Jack up from his slumber, and he noticed that Rose was crying in her sleep. "Wake up, sweetheart."

Rose finally woke up, sitting up in the bed and collapsing into her husband's arms, crying.

Jack wrapped his arm's around her, kissing the top of her red curls. "Shh, Rose. It was just a nightmare.. I'm here.. I'm here.."

"Oh, Jack! You died! You died in the water and left me… you weren't breathing.. Jack…"

Jack cupped Rose's face in his soft hands and brought her face to his. "Rose, I'm right here. I'm here with you, and I'm not going anywhere.. not now, not ever. I love you too much."

_"__Jack, I'm scared. So scared of losing you. I don't know what I would do without you…"_

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," Jack said as he rubbed Rose's back, trying to soothe her. He hated the fact that Titanic was still haunting his wife. He thought about the tragedy everyday, of course. He lost Fabrizio, his best friend, to the tragedy. However, when these thoughts got to him, he remembered that if it wasn't for Titanic, he wouldn't have met Rose. Hell, she might have died if he wasn't there to save her when they first met. And Rose was the love of his life – he would go through any tragedy if it meant he would end up with her.

"Oh, Jack. Why won't Titanic just leave me alone?"

"I don't know Rose, I don't know. But I'll be here to get you through it, and love you, and make you feel as safe as I possibly can."

"How can you be so calm, Jack? I feel so stupid for crying and having these nightmares.."

Jack looked at his wife seriously, disappointed that she could ever think that her sadness was stupid. Titanic was a terrible tragedy, and it affected different people in different ways. She had every right to be upset. "I don't know Rose. I think about that ship every single day, but in a way, I'm grateful for it, because it brought me to you. Whenever I start to remember the bad memories, I focus on the good."

"You're right, Jack. I'm just so scared. I came so close to losing you, I don't know what I would have done… I just don't want to lose you again."

"Rose, you're never going to lose me. I promise you that. I love you."

"I love you, too," Rose responded as Jack wiped the tears off of her face.

_A/N: Poor Rose! I think that I'll be doing a bit of a time skip in the next chapter (just a couple months or so). As always, thank you for all of the reviews! They really do make my day._


	11. Chapter 11

_Two Months Later  
June 28__th__, 1912_

Things had been going very well for the Dawsons for the past two months. Jack had settled into his job at the factory, spending his evenings and weekends with Rose. Although Rose missed her husband during the day, she was happy that he was working and enjoyed his job. Jack had even reunited with his childhood best friend, Paul Nelson. Paul was extremely happy to see his old best friend for the first time in five years, and the two men had spent some time catching up, discussing old times.

Rose had settled very nicely into her life in Chippewa Falls. She had found another good friend in Anna, Paul's wife. She usually spent her days with Anna or Lilly while Jack was at work. Rose helped Lilly clean, cook, and do laundry, giving Lilly a much needed break from her constant house-keeping duties. Rose had pretty much learned everything about being a housewife and was now quite the cook.

However, Jack knew what Rose's true dream was – to be an actress. A small, local theatre was putting on a production of the Shakespeare play _Romeo & Juliet_, and they were looking for people to play the characters. So, at Jack's urging, Rose auditioned for the part of Juliet. To both of their delight, Rose got the part for the show in August. Jack was extremely proud of his wife, and Rose was excited to get a chance to act. If anything, it would help fill up her time during the day while Jack was at work.

Neither one of them had told anyone about Titanic yet, and they had no intention of doing so for awhile. Rose's nightmares had mostly subsided, and Jack didn't want to discuss anything that might trigger them again.

Things were going great for the Dawsons, and neither Jack nor Rose could imagine things going more perfectly. They had a beautiful house, a marriage full of love, and wonderful friends and family to share their lives with. There was just one thing that had been bothering Rose lately – she had been getting sick the past few days, and she had no idea what it could be.

* * *

Rose groaned as she lifted her head above the toilet bowl. This was the third day in a row that she had spent vomiting for half the day. She hadn't told Jack that she had been sick – she usually felt better by the time he got off work, and she didn't want to worry him. However, she had talked to Lilly, who encouraged Rose to see a doctor – which she was going to do later today, while Jack was still at work. Rose desperately hoped that nothing was wrong with her, but she pushed her negative thoughts out of her mind as she went about her day, dreading her doctor's appointment at 1 o' clock.

* * *

"Well, Mrs. Dawson, it seems to me that you're pregnant," Dr. James Calvert said as he walked back into the examination room of his office, where he had left Rose while he ran some tests.

Rose gasped. "Pregnant? What..how is that possible?" Of course, she knew how it happened. She just wasn't prepared for news like this. What would Jack think? Were they ready to be parents? She was only 17.. not even technically an adult yet, even though she was married.

Dr. Calvert chuckled. He figured that this was her first child, seeing how young she was. "Yes, pregnant. A little over two months along. I'll need you to come in and see me once a month, just so I can make sure you and the baby are doing alright. As you get farther along, I'll want you to come in for check-ups a little more often."

"Yes, I understand, thank you Doctor," Rose said before walking out of his office and back to the Dawson residence.

Rose was left alone with her thoughts as she made the walk back home. At first, she was shocked at the prospect of her and Jack being parents, especially at such a young age. But the more that Rose thought about it, the happier she became. She had always wanted to be a mother, and although it was happening sooner than she expected, she knew that things would work out. This baby was made out of pure love – her and Jack's love, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She just hoped that Jack would be as happy as she was. What if he wasn't? Would he leave her? _No, _Rose thought to herself._ Jack would never leave me._

* * *

Jack came home from work around four o'clock to see Rose sitting on the sofa in the living room, drinking tea and staring off into space. This surprised Jack – she was usually in the kitchen at this time, helping Lilly cook dinner. Was sometime wrong?

"Hi there, sweetheart," Jack said as he came up behind his wife and sat down next to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Jack, we need to talk."

Jack suddenly got worried. What was wrong? Had Ruth or Cal tried to contact Rose? Oh, he would kill Cal if he tried to get anywhere near Rose after what he had done. Rose's voice snapped Jack back to reality. "I went to the doctor today, Jack."

"For what? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Rose laughed. Jack was so cute – always worrying about her. "Nothing's wrong, Jack. At least, I hope you don't think so." Rose stopped and took a deep breath, suddenly nervous about what she had to say. "Jack.. please don't be angry… I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Jack asked, too shocked to say anything at first. Suddenly, the news sank in. "I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes, you are. The doctor said I'm a little over two months along.. meaning that it probably happened that night on the ship."

Jack smiled at the memory of him and Rose in the Renault. He picked Rose up, swinging her around. "I'm gonna be a daddy! WOOO!"

Rose laughed as he finally set her down. "Oh, Jack. I'm so glad you aren't mad."

"How could I ever be mad? I've always wanted to be a father someday, and now not only will I be a father, but I'll also be sharing my child with the most beautiful woman in the world. We may be young, but I know that we'll make great parents."

"I agree. I love you, Jack," Rose said before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Their kiss was interrupted by Lilly and Charlie, who walked in after hearing Jack yelling and Rose's laughter.

"What is going on –" Lilly started to say as she walked in the room, but stopped when she looked up and saw Jack and Rose locked in a passionate embrace. Lilly cleared her throat, making Jack and Rose pull away, embarrassed.

Charlie laughed at the blushing couple. "We heard Jack yell – is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong at all." Jack responded. "I'm going to be a father! Rose is pregnant!"

Lilly and Charlie both smiled at the couple. Jack and Rose deserved this baby – they were so in love. With both of their kind hearts, they would make excellent parents.

"Oh my gosh!" Lilly gushed. "This is so exciting! Rose, we have to go shopping, decorate a nursery.. I'm going to be an aunt!"

Rose laughed as Lilly ran up and hugged her. "Anything you need Rose, I'll be here for you. This is going to be so much fun!"

"Thank you, Lilly. And yes, we'll definitely be doing a lot of shopping together while Jack is at work," Rose said, smiling. She was so lucky to have such a supportive family.

"Congratulations, Jack," Charlie said as he shook Jack's hand. "Looks like we're going to have a full house."

"Thanks, Charlie," Jack responded. "Or should I say, Uncle Charlie."

Charlie laughed. He definitely was excited to be an uncle. The Dawson family was going to have a new addition.

_A/N: I was really excited about this chapter, and I had some spare time today, so I wanted to write it ASAP! Yay for quick updates. Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

After dinner, Jack and Rose went back up to their room to spend some time together. It had been a long, but exciting, day. Neither of them could believe they were going to be parents. Although they hadn't planned for it, both of them were extremely excited about the news.

As they climbed into bed, Jack wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her red curls. He couldn't believe that he was going to have a child with his beautiful wife. In seven months, they would be sharing their home with a little baby. A baby that was made out of the love that Jack and Rose had for each other. "God, I love you Rose. I love you so much."

Rose smiled. She was so glad that Jack was happy about her pregnancy. She couldn't believe that she had even thought that he could be upset. "I love you, too, Jack. Thank you for giving me this baby."

Jack laughed. "You're welcome, Rosebud. But you're the one carrying him or her, so I think that I have you to thank."

"Jack, what are we going to name our baby?" Rose asked.

Jack smiled again at the thought of their own little baby. "What names do you like for a girl?"

"What about Margaret? We could call her Molly.. like Molly Brown. She did so much for us, I think naming our daughter after he would be wonderful," Rose suggested.

"I agree. What about a middle name?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, do you remember the little girl from the steerage party? She became like a little sister to me during the short time that I knew her.. And she didn't make it. Her name was Cora. Do you think that's a good name?" Jack suggested. His heart broke when he didn't see Cora's name on the survivor list. She was just a little girl.. she deserved to live. Now, maybe she could live on through his own daughter.

"I love it. Margaret Cora Dawson." Rose smiled at how good the names fit together. "Now, how about names for boys?"

"What would you think about Thomas Fabrizio? You met Tommy and Fabri, didn't you?" Jack asked, and Rose nodded. "Both of them were great friends to me.. And they were both there for me to support me and give advice when I was starting to fall in love with you and didn't know what to do." Jack blushed at the memory, not sure if he wasn't Rose to know how upset he was after their conversation in the gym.

Rose smiled at how sweet her husband was. He had needed advice about her? "Oh, Jack. You're so adorable." Rose gave Jack a kiss on the lips before responding again. "I think that's a beautiful name."

Jack beamed, happy that his wife liked his suggestion. He bent down and kissed Rose's stomach, before talking to the baby inside of her. "Hi there, little Molly or Tommy. We can't wait to meet you."

"You're going to be a wonderful father, Jack."

"Well, you're going to be an even better mother."

"You really think so?" Rose asked. "I'm kind of nervous. What if our baby doesn't like me?"

Jack kissed her forehead and pulled her tighter into his arms. "Sweetheart, our baby is going to love you. You have such a kind, caring heart. I know you'll be a wonderful mother."

Rose laid her head down on her pillow, content with how everything in her life was panning out. She imagined how different things could have turned out for her if it wasn't for Jack. She owed him everything. "I love you, Jack."

Jack laid his head down as well and wrapped his arms around the love of his life. "I love you, too, Rose. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jack," Rose said before falling into a peaceful slumber, filled with dreams about her future with Jack.

* * *

Rose woke up the next morning around 9:30, noticing Jack was no longer in the bed with her. "_He must have gone to work already,"_ Rose thought. She rolled over in the bed and smiled when she saw a note on the pillow next to hers.

_My love,  
I woke up to go to the factory already, but I thought I should let you sleep in. See you tonight. I love you.  
Love, Jack_

Rose smiled after reading the note, knowing how lucky she was to have such a wonderful husband. She got out of bed and changed into a dress that she could wear for the day before going downstairs, where she found Lilly making breakfast.

"Lilly, this looks delicious!" Rose exclaimed as she looked at the eggs, bacon, and French toast that Lilly had prepared.

"Help yourself," Lilly offered. "The men already ate a lot of it, but there's still enough left for us."

Rose laughed, knowing how her husband could eat enough food to feed a small village. "Thanks, Lilly. Do you have any plans for the day?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should start planning out your nursery! I mean, I know we have awhile, but I'm just so excited for the baby."

"How about after I finish my breakfast we go uptown and start looking around? We could ask Paul's wife, Anna to come with us, too. I know she gets lonely when Paul is at work all day," Rose said as she started to eat her French toast.

"That sounds like a good idea. There's a cute little baby store uptown that an older woman in town owns. They have everything – cribs, bassinets, baby clothes, diapers… pretty much anything that you could want. Do you know which room you're going to use for the nursery?"

"I think that we'll put the baby in the guestroom. Since that room doesn't have any bedroom furniture, we won't have to deal with moving all of the furniture out of Jack's old room to make room for the baby's things."

"Oh, that's a great idea. We'll have to paint the room! What about yellow? That's pretty gender-neutral," Lilly suggested.

Rose grinned, happy that Lilly was so excited about the baby. She could use all the help she could get preparing for the little Dawson's arrival, since Jack worked so much during the week. "That sounds wonderful. Little Molly or Tommy is going to have a beautiful nursery awaiting him or her."

"Are those the names that you have picked out?" Lilly asked, a little bit confused.

Rose nodded, remembering that she hadn't told Lilly about her and Jack's name choices yet. "Well, Margaret and Thomas, but Molly and Tommy for short. The baby will be named after some wonderful people in Jack and I's life."

"Well, Rose, those are beautiful names. I like them a lot." Lilly smiled. "Now finish your breakfast so we can get shopping!"

Rose laughed. "Okay, okay."

* * *

Rose and Lilly walked down the road to Paul and Anna's house, which was only a short walk from the Dawson residence. Rose was happy that her two good friends in Chippewa Falls were so close by – one even lived with her. It was nice to have friends so close by, as Rose sometimes got lonely during the week with Jack at work. Not that Jack's work bothered her – Rose was extremely proud of her husband for providing for the two of them. Even though she wasn't getting paid for her role in Romeo and Juliet, she hoped that once she got some experience, she could possibly get a paid position in a play or maybe even teach acting classes. It would definitely help fill her time during the day.

Rose knocked on Anna's front door once her and Lilly walked up onto the porch. Anna swung the door open, surprised to see Rose standing there. Her long brown hair was up in a bun and she had flour dough on the apron she was wearing around her dress. "Hey Rose! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Lilly and I are about to go uptown to do some shopping, and we were wondering if you'd like to come with us. I know you get lonely sometimes when Paul is at work, so I thought you'd like to get out of the house for a bit."

"Oh, of course! Just let me get cleaned up here. I just finished baking some bread for dinner tonight. Why don't you come in while I change?" Lilly and Rose stepped inside the foyer while Anna disappeared into the kitchen, where she removed her soiled apron and washed off her hands and face.

"What are we going shopping for?" Anna yelled from the kitchen as she put away the bread she had just baked.

Anna's question made Rose realize that she and Jack hadn't told Anna and Paul about the baby yet. They had just found out yesterday afternoon, and hadn't seen Paul and Anna since. Rose waited until Anna came back into the foyer to tell her the news, so she could see her reaction. "Well, I just found out yesterday that Jack and I are going to be having a baby in January. Since we have a lot of preparing to do, Lilly suggested we go to the baby store uptown and start looking at cribs and other things."

Anna put her hand over her mouth as she gasped. "Rose! You're pregnant?" Rose nodded her head in response. "This is wonderful! Oh my gosh. A little baby Dawson!"

Lilly laughed, remembering how she herself had excitedly responded to the news the night before. "Isn't it crazy? I told Rose we're going to have so much fun decorating the nursery."

"That we are. We'll have to paint, maybe put up some wallpaper…"

Rose laughed at the reactions of the two women. She was lucky that after only two months in Chippewa Falls, she had already made two amazing, supportive friends. "I'm glad you're both excited. However, we've been standing here for a few minutes now. I think it's time we go uptown."

* * *

"Wow, this is absolutely beautiful," Rose gasped as she looked at one of the cribs inside Mrs. Helen Foster's baby store. The wood it was made out of was beautiful, and the designs that were carved into it were done perfectly.

"It's mahogany wood, hand-carved by a man in town. Would you like it?" Helen asked.

"Oh, no. I couldn't possibly afford it, with the baby on the way. We have so many other things to buy.." Rose said, truthfully. Jack made pretty good money at the factory, but they had so much to buy for baby, they couldn't spend a lot of money just on one item. She didn't want to use Cal's money – her and Jack had put that into savings. Who knows when they might need it?

Lilly's voice snapped Rose back to reality. "I'll buy it."

Rose immediately shook her head. How could she let Lilly pay for something so nice? Since Charlie had been working at the factory for so long, his wage was a bit higher than Jack's, but not by much. They were definitely very middle-class. "Oh, Lilly. I couldn't possibly let you do that."

"Now, Rose. You're not only family, but you have been such a good friend to me. Charlie and I were discussing last night how we needed to get you a gift for the baby. Just consider this a gift from us. If you won't accept it, let the baby accept it," Lilly insisted.

Rose sighed. She didn't want to accept such a gift, but she knew Lilly was going to make her do so. "Alright, fine. Thank you, Lilly," Rose said as she hugged her friend.

"It's no problem at all."

* * *

Rose, Lilly, and Anna left the baby store an hour later, with a crib, bassinet, and a few outfits for the baby. Although they had until January to prepare for the newborn's arrival, Rose was glad that she had gotten a head start on things. It would definitely make things less stressful later on in her pregnancy.

* * *

Later on that evening, Jack and Rose laid in bed, staring at the bassinet that was in the corner of their room. They figured that at least for the first few weeks of its precious life, the baby would sleep in their room with them. The baby would no doubt be waking up quite frequently, and he or she shouldn't be left alone at such a young age.

"Just think, Rose. In less than seven months, our baby will be sleeping in that bassinet over there," Jack whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife's stomach.

"I know. I can't wait, Jack. Little Molly or Tommy is going to be beautiful."

"Just like you, Rose," Jack responded, making her blush. "You know, we haven't celebrated your pregnancy yet, sweetheart."

Rose gave Jack a devilish grin, pretending not to know what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"Would you like to take a trip to the stars, my love?"

"I would love to, Jack," Rose whispered as he pulled her husband close and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. She couldn't believe how perfect everything was.

Jack and Rose made their way to the stars, blissfully unaware of what was to come. Unfortunately for the young couple, perfection doesn't last forever.

_A/N: Ooooh, a cliffhanger. I wonder what will happen next? You'll have to keep reading and see. I'll try to update soon. Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thursday, August 8th, 1912 _

It was Thursday evening, the night before the local theater's production of Romeo and Juliet. Rose, who had the lead role of Juliet, was becoming extremely nervous about her acting debut. The theater had rehearsal's everyday this week, and the theater's director, Mrs. Barnes, seemed incredibly impressed with Rose's performance. However, Rose was still panic-stricken. Sure, things had gone well when nobody was watching, but with what was likely to be a full house Friday night, who knows how she would perform? She knew her lines like the back of her hand, but what if she saw the huge crowd and suddenly went blank? These thoughts were roaming through her head during dinner, making her stay quiet while everyone else talked about their day. Add her nerves on top of her raging pregnancy hormones, and Rose felt like she was a mess.

"Rose," Charlie started to say. "You've been really quiet this whole time."

Lilly nodded, agreeing with her husband. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, I'm just nervous for tomorrow night, is all. I've always wanted to act, and I just want my first performance to go well."

Jack took his wife's hand lovingly, dreading what he had to tell her later on in the evening. "Sweetheart, you know your lines perfectly, and Mrs. Barnes loves your acting. You're going to do wonderful."

"But every time I've performed, it's just been in front of Mrs. Barnes and the other actors. What if I get stage fright tomorrow night? The theater will be packed," Rose said nervously.

"You're going to do great!" Lilly exclaimed. "Plus, we're all going to be there to support you. Right?"

Charlie and Jack both nodded. "Maybe we'll even make a sign and cheer during your performance," Charlie suggested, only half-joking.

Rose laughed. "I don't think that will be necessary, but I'm glad you guys are all coming. I could use the support."

Jack leaned over and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, nervous about how she'd react when she realized he wasn't going to be able to make it her performance tomorrow night.

* * *

Later that night, when Jack and Rose were getting ready for bed, Jack knew he needed to tell Rose that he wasn't going to be able to make it the play tomorrow night. Earlier that day, Jack's boss has informed him that he was going to have to work overtime on Friday evening. Since the play started at six, Jack wasn't sure if he would get off work in time to be there. He had tried to get out of working, but since he was the factory's newest worker, he was the one who got stuck with overtime when there was extra work that needed to be done. Jack didn't want to lose his job, so he reluctantly agreed, knowing in his heart how disappointed Rose was going to be. He couldn't bear to see the hurt in her eyes when she found out he wouldn't be able to see her acting debut, especially with how nervous she already was, but he knew he had to tell her. "Rose..." Jack started to say.

"What is it, Jack?" Rose asked as she climbed into bed.

"I don't think I can make it to your play tomorrow..." Jack responded nervously.

"What?! Why not?" Rose was shocked. Jack was always so supportive of her. In fact, he was the one who had encouraged her to audition for a part in the play and pursue her dream of acting.

"The owner of the factory needed someone to work overtime tomorrow night, and since I'm the newest worker, he's making me do it. I tried to get out of it, Rose, but I can't lose this job. We need it to support ourselves and the baby..."

The look in Rose's eyes was a mixture of anger, disappointment, and just plain sadness. She couldn't believe Jack was doing this to her. She needed him and his support. How could she face a theater full of people knowing that her husband wasn't in the crowd? "I can't believe this, Jack! How could you?" Rose yelled as she stood up from their bed with tears in her eyes.

Jack walked to the other side of the bed where she was standing and put his arms around her. "Rose, I'm so sorry.. but you'll have Charlie and Lilly there, and Anna and Paul.. you're going to do great. And hopefully I'll be off work in time to catch the end of the play."

"I can't believe you would do this to me, Jack!" Rose exclaimed. She knew in her heart that she was being irrational, but she was hormonal, upset, and incapable of seeing past her emotions at the moment. She grabbed a pillow off the bed and started to walk towards the door.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Jack asked. He had never seen her act like this in the entire time he had known her. Couldn't she see that he couldn't help it? He was hurt that he couldn't be there, too. He wanted to see her acting debut more than anything in the world, but he needed to keep his job, especially with a baby on the way.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch downstairs. I don't want to be around you right now."

Jack was shocked. She was that angry with him? He knew she would be disappointed, but he had hoped she could see that he truly couldn't help it. And with any luck, he could catch the second half of the play. "Rose, please, wait.." Jack begged as he reached for her to prevent her from walking out the door.

"Jack, I don't want to be around you right now. You've hurt me enough," Rose said as tears started to flow down her face. She slammed the bedroom door and quietly walked downstairs, thankful that Lilly and Charlie had already gone to bed. She didn't want to have to explain anything right now.

Jack slumped against the closed door of his and Rose's bedroom and buried his head in his hands. He couldn't believe the things that Rose had said to him. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he should've known how much him being at her acting debut meant to her. _"I can't believe I hurt my wife like that.." _Jack thought to himself. _"Please let Rose forgive me.."_

* * *

Rose laid on the couch, softly crying to herself. She couldn't believe the things that she had said to Jack. Why was she being so selfish? She let her emotions get the best of her, and now she couldn't take back the words that she had said. Jack worked so hard to provide for them and the coming baby. He didn't deserve to have her yell at him like that. All she wanted to do was run back upstairs and apologize for everything, but it was too late. Jack would never forgive her.. at least not now. She finally fell into a restless sleep, worrying about her and Jack's future.

* * *

The next morning, Rose woke up to the sound of Lilly cooking breakfast. Hoping Jack hadn't left for work yet so that she could apologize for her words, she ran into the kitchen. "Lilly! Is Jack still home?"

Lilly gave Rose a worried look. Did she not hear him leave their bed this morning? "No, he just left about a half an hour ago to go to the factory. Why?"

Rose sighed. Apparently Lilly hadn't gone into the living room and seen Rose sleeping on the couch. "Oh, Lilly.. we got in a fight last night. It was bad. He said he had to work and couldn't come to the play tonight, and I was so hurt that I couldn't see past my emotions.. I said the most hurtful things to him, Lil. It's not his fault he has to work.. I was being so selfish.." Rose started to cry, regretting her words from the night before.

Lilly put a plate of food down in front of Rose and wrapped her arms around friend. "Rose, it'll be okay. You and Jack love each other more than any couple I've ever seen. You guys will work through this. I bet he's going to apologize as soon as he sees you tonight."

"You really think so?" Rose asked between her tears.

"I know so, sweetie. He knows that you're pregnant, and hormonal right now. Add that to how nervous you are for tonight, and you're bound to say things you don't mean. Jack will understand," Lilly said soothingly.

"I hope you're right. Jack and I have never had a fight before.. I'm just such a mess right now, not knowing if he's angry with me for what I said."

"I promise, Jack loves you. You guys are meant for each other, and you'll work through this little argument. How about you eat some breakfast, go take a bath, and get ready to go down to the theater? What time do you have to be there today?"

"Two o'clock," Rose mumbled. Those who were acting in the play had to get there early for one last rehearsal before tonight's performance.

"See, you have a few hours. Just relax for awhile and try to get your mind off of everything," Lilly suggested.

Rose nodded. Lilly was right, if she was going to do well tonight, she couldn't be a crying mess. She started to eat her breakfast, hoping that Lilly was right about Jack. She couldn't lose him.

* * *

Caledon Hockley arrived in Eau Claire at two o'clock in the afternoon, plenty of time to catch a carriage ride to Chippewa Falls before dark. Two weeks ago, he had heard from a business partner in Eau Claire that a woman that looked exactly like the Rose Dewitt-Bukater in the newspaper after the Titanic sinking was residing in Chippewa Falls, at none other than the Dawson residence. Cal was furious when he found out this information. He hadn't told Ruth or his father yet, because he wanted to see for himself if Rose really was alive. Not only had Rose left him on the Titanic, but she let him and her own mother believe she was dead just so she could run off with some steerage trash? "_Rose's fun is about to be over soon," _Cal thought to himself. _"I always win, and she will be my wife."_

Cal took a carriage ride to the Dawson residence, arriving there at about three o'clock. He walked up the stairs, suddenly nervous. Would Rose even be there? He pushed his nerves aside as he loudly knocked on the front door. He was shocked when a woman with blonde hair and an apron swung open the door. Who was this? It clearly wasn't Rose.

"Excuse me," Cal started before the woman could say anything. "Does Rose live here?"

"Why, yes she does. She lives here with her husband. I'm Jack's cousin-in-law. Who are you?" Lilly had no idea who this man was, or why he was looking for Rose. He looked older, maybe in his late twenties. Maybe he was part of Rose's family? Rose still hadn't talked much about her past or the people in it, so Lilly wasn't sure who this man could be.

Cal, realizing that this woman had no idea who he was, decided to make up a lie that might convince this woman to direct him to Rose. "I'm her cousin, actually. We lost touch a few years ago, and my mother tracked her down, hoping we could catch up. I thought I'd drop by and maybe surprise her."

"Oh," Lilly said. Something seemed off about this man, but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "She's actually performing at the theater uptown tonight at six o'clock. They're doing Shakespeare's play, _Romeo & Juliet. _ Rose has the lead role. I suppose you could come with me and my husband, if you'd like."

"No, no thank you. I'll just drop by tomorrow," Cal responded.

"Oh, alright. Well, have a nice day," Lilly said before shutting the front door. There was something strange about this man who was claiming to be a cousin of Rose's, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Rose had said very few things about her life before she met Jack, which made Lilly suspicious of this man. She could only hope he wasn't here to start trouble. Lilly tried to forget about it as she went upstairs to get ready for the play.

* * *

Cal left the Dawson residence, deciding to go to a local restaurant and grab some dinner while he decided his next move. Should he show up at the theater during Rose's performance? Or maybe, he could try to find her after the play and grab her when Jack wasn't around. Either way, he knew he would get Rose back. After all, he would not be made a fool of.

* * *

_A/N: Oooooh, another cliffhanger. I wonder what Cal is going to do? And Rose and Jack are fighting.. will they make up in time for him to protect her from Cal? We'll see! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Later that day_

Jack looked at the pocket watch that Rose had given him and sighed when he saw that it was already five o'clock. The play started at six, and he didn't think there was anyway he could get there on time at this rate. He had been distracted all day at work, worrying about Rose. How could he make it up to her that he wasn't going to be able to be there tonight? Jack felt so guilty – he was the one who had encouraged her to audition for the play in the first place, and now he couldn't be there to support her in her acting debut. He fiddled with his wedding gift from Rose, flipping it over and running his fingers over the words that were engraved. _You jump, I jump. _Right under those words was their wedding date. Had it really been almost four months since they had gotten married? Four months into their marriage and they had never gotten into a fight until last night. Jack felt like it was all his fault, but he knew that he couldn't defy his boss and lose his job. He just hoped that Rose would forgive him.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted when his boss, Mr. Miller, walked in.

"Jack!" Mr. Miller's loud voice echoed through the room. "What the hell is wrong with ya, boy? You're one of my best workers, and you come in today all sorts of distracted. You've barely gotten any work done!"

"Oh, uh, Mr. Miller, I'm sorry. I've just got some personal stuff going on at home is all," Jack responded nervously. Was he going to lose his job after all?

"Well, what's wrong?" Mr. Miller genuinely cared about the workers at his factory, even though he rarely showed his soft side. He simply had to be harsh sometimes to keep everything and everyone in line.

Jack was surprised to hear such concern in his boss's voice, but decided to tell him what was going on. "Well, you see, my wife.. her dream is to act, and she got the lead role in the play that the local theater is putting on tonight. It's her first time acting, and when I told her I couldn't be there because of work, she was so hurt and angry.. I'm just worried about her, is all. I hope she'll forgive me."

"Well, Jack, you should have told me you had such a commitment! I would have scheduled someone else. You go run along to your wife, show her how much you support her. I'll have one of the men on the evening shift finish this work here."

Jack looked at his boss, shocked and grateful at the same time. "Thank you, sir. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jack, I'm sure. I'll see you back here early Monday morning."

Jack nodded and left the factory, eager to get home, change, and get back to the factory before the play started.

"Ah, young love," Mr. Miller chuckled to himself as he watched Jack leave.

* * *

Jack looked at his watch as he walked uptown towards the theater. It was five forty-five, meaning that he had just enough time to stop by the flower shop and get Rose a bouquet to surprise her with after the play was over. He couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when she looked out into the crowd and saw him sitting by their friends and family. Hopefully, she'd forgive him.

* * *

Rose looked herself up and down in the dressing room mirror, nervously trying to decide if she looked okay or not. Her small baby bump was hidden by her dress, and her long red curls were loose and full. She had ten minutes until she had to go out on stage, and she was incredibly nervous. She was still upset about her and Jack's argument – oh, how she regretted the things that she said. Rose could only hope that Jack would be waiting at home when she got home after the play, and that he would forgive her for being so selfish.

Mrs. Barnes popped her head into the dressing room, interrupting Rose's thoughts. "Rose, it's time to go on stage."

Rose nodded and followed her director out of the dressing room.

* * *

Jack arrived at the theater at exactly six o'clock. He roamed the aisles, looking for Charlie, Lilly, Anna, and Paul. He finally found them sitting right in the front row. _"This is perfect,"_ Jack thought. _"Rose will definitely be able to see me from here."_

"Hey, guys!" Jack whispered, making his friends all turn their heads at his voice. They were shocked, as they hadn't expected Jack to be able to make it. "Got room for me?"

Charlie nodded and pointed to the seat next to himself, which was empty. Jack hurried and sat down next to his cousin just as the curtains opened.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Lilly whispered, somewhat concerned that Jack might have left work and gotten in trouble.

"My boss let me off early," Jack said, grinning. He was so happy that he was going to be able to see his wife show off her acting abilities tonight. Lilly smiled, too, knowing how excited Rose would be when she saw her husband in the front row. Jack's presence would definitely calm her nerves.

* * *

When Rose walked out on stage for her first scene, she was so nervous she wasn't sure if she would even be able to speak. She bit her lip as she looked out into the crowd, scanning it for familiar faces. As her eyes came upon the front row of people, she was shocked to see Jack sitting with their friends. _"He made it!"_ Rose thought to herself. _"He doesn't hate me for the things I said!" _Jack, noticing that she was staring right at him, gave her a huge smile that showed how much he supported her. Rose immediately felt her nerves calm down and her lines started to come naturally to her.

* * *

As Jack sat back in his seat and watched the play, he couldn't believe how great Rose was at performing. She fit the character of Juliet perfectly, and she perfected every single one of her lines, never missing a beat. He was so grateful that he was able to see his wife's first acting experience. How could he have ever considered missing it?

* * *

Cal arrived at the theater at eight o'clock, just as the play was starting to wrap up. He snuck inside and took a seat in the back row, where he wouldn't be noticed_. "That's her!" _ Cal thought to himself as Rose walked on stage for her final scene in the play. She looked exactly like she did the last time he saw her. Cal was so shocked to see her in real life that he gasped, causing the people sitting near him to turn around and stare at him, wondering what had happened. Cal ignored their stares and continued to watch Rose as he wondered what his next move should be. Maybe he could find her after the play before Jack or her friends did and force her to leave Chippewa Falls with him. Then, nobody would ever know what happened to Rose. She would just disappear after the play, without anyone knowing where she was.

* * *

After the play was over, Rose retreated to her dressing room to change out of her costume. Once she was back in her normal attire, she decided to try and find Jack and their friends. Before she could leave the dressing room, however, she heard a knock at the door. When she went to go open it, she was surprised to see Jack standing there with a huge smile on his face, holding a big bouquet of red roses.

"Jack!" Rose exclaimed as she threw her arms around her husband. "I'm so glad you came! I'm so sorry for what I said to you, I was being so selfish... I'm so sorry.. please forgive me."

Jack held Rose tight as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Rose, it's okay. I understand. I'm the one who should be sorry." Jack pulled out of her embrace and held out the bouquet of roses. "Here. These are for you, sweetheart."

"Oh, Jack. These are beautiful," Rose whispered softly. "How did you make it here? You aren't in trouble at work, are you?"

"My boss noticed how upset I was today and asked what was wrong. I told him that I wasn't able to make it to your play tonight, and I knew how disappointed you were about it. He let me leave early, and I got here just in time to see the curtains open."

"Oh, Jack. Thank you for being here tonight, and thank you for the flowers. You're amazing."

"I thought you'd like them. You did wonderful tonight, Rosebud," Jack said as he smiled at her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," Rose said before giving Jack a kiss on the lips. When Rose pulled away from her husband, she was shocked to see who was standing right behind him. How did he ever find her? And why now, of all nights?

Jack noticed the worried look on his wife's face. "Rose, what's wrong?"

Rose went completely pale, and forgetting that she was holding a bouquet, dropped the flowers on the floor. Before she could try to say anything, Jack and Rose both heard a familiar voice coming from behind them.

"Hello, there, sweetpea. I see I've finally found you," Cal said.

Jack turned around, completely shocked to come face to face with Caledon Hockley for the first time in almost four months.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack immediately stood in front of Rose, making himself a barrier between her and Cal. "What the hell do you want, Cal?" Jack asked. He couldn't believe that Cal had decided to show up in his and Rose's life.

"I've came for what's mine, Dawson. I want my fiancé," Cal responded, not taking his eyes off of Jack.

Before Jack had a chance to respond, Rose walked in front of her husband and stared right at Cal. "I'm not your fiancé, Cal," Rose said, surprising both Jack and Cal with her boldness. "I'm in love with Jack, and I'm married to him. I would never, ever consider marrying you or even being anywhere near you. I hate you. Now, I suggest you leave us alone and move on with your life."

Cal laughed and grabbed Rose's arm, wrapping his fingers tightly around her wrist. "Sweetpea, you're coming with me. You deserve better than this steerage trash," he said as he tried to drag her away.

"Let go of me, Cal!" Rose screamed. Jack immediately pulled Cal off of his wife, taking him and shoving him into the wall, making Cal slump down to the ground. Before Cal had an opportunity to stand up, Jack walked over to him and held him down. "Don't you ever lay a hand on my wife again." Rose stood a few feet behind her husband, trembling from the way Cal had grabbed her. Thank goodness Jack was there to protect her. Who knows what Cal could have done if he wasn't?

Cal stood up casually and brushed himself off, not wanting to show that Jack had defeated him. "This isn't over, Dawson. Rose is mine, and she will be married to me."

Jack laughed before taking Cal by the throat and pushing him up against the wall. "Did you not hear her earlier? She's married to me. She doesn't want anything to do with you, Cal." Jack let go of Cal and walked over to his wife. "I suggest you leave now, and never come anywhere near Rose or I again."

"That's fine. I don't need a whore like her anyway," Cal laughed before he walked towards the back exit of the theater. "I hope you enjoy your time together."

Jack watched Cal walk out the door before turning to Rose, who was still shaking and crying. "Shh, Rose. It's okay, he's gone."

Rose collapsed into her husband's arms. "Oh, Jack.. why did he even come here? Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. But he's gone, and everything will be alright," Jack whispered before pulled out of his wife's embrace. He looked at the bruise that was forming on Rose's wrist from where Cal had grabbed her. "Oh, Rose. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"I'll be fine, Jack. Thank you. If you weren't here, who knows what he might have done…"

"Don't think about that. We're fine now. I'm sorry you had to see that, but I wanted to get the message across that he needs to leave you alone."

"It's okay, Jack," Rose said as Jack wiped the tears off of her face. "He got what he had coming to him. Who the hell does he think he is, showing up here and interrupting our lives?"

Jack hugged Rose again, pulling her close. "I don't know, Rose. I'm just glad you're alright. Let's get you home."

Rose nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Jack and Rose walked home in silence, both of them thinking about the events that had just transpired. Both of them were extremely grateful that Lilly, Charlie, Anna, and Paul left right after the play ended to give Jack some time to talk to Rose alone. What their friends thought was just an act of courtesy turned out to be a blessing, since none of them had to witness the interaction with Cal.

Rose was starting to wonder if her and Jack should tell Lilly and Charlie about the Titanic – including Rose's past with Cal. They were bound to ask questions when Jack and Rose got home, considering the fact that there was a huge bruise on Rose's wrist and her face was covered in smeared makeup and tears. "Jack…" Rose started to whisper, making Jack grip her hand tighter and look at his wife with concern in his eyes. What was wrong? Before he had a chance to say anything, Rose spoke again. "Should we tell Charlie and Lily about Titanic?"

Jack was shocked. She definitely had had a harder time with the tragedy than he did. Although it affected him and he still thought about it daily, he didn't have the nightmares and flashbacks that Rose had dealt with in the early months after the tragedy. Jack thought he would be the one to first suggest they discuss the tragedy with their friends, but here Rose was, suggesting that they discuss it. "What? Why, Rose?"

"Well, look at me. They're bound to ask questions when we get home – I'm a mess right now. And they need to know who Cal is, in case he shows up at the house or something. We all need to be careful."

Jack nodded, knowing that unfortunately, Rose was right. There was no telling if or when Cal would come back into their lives, and Charlie and Lilly needed to know who he was and how dangerous he could be. What if he showed up at the house when Jack and Rose weren't there? "You're probably right. Maybe it will even be good for us to talk about what we went through."

"I agree, Jack. We can tell them tonight, if they're still awake."

"They probably will be. It's only been thirty minutes since they left the theater."

Rose nodded. "Jack, thank you for coming tonight. I'm so sorry for how I treated you last night."

Jack put his arm around his wife as they walked. "It's okay, Rose. I understand. You were nervous, and I should have been more understanding. And I'm glad I came tonight, too. I wouldn't wanted to have miss your acting debut for the world."

"I was so nervous, but when I saw you sitting with our friends, it completely calmed me down."

"Well, you did wonderful tonight, Rose. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Jack. I think I want to keep acting in plays and whatnot, or maybe teach an acting class. I had a lot of fun doing this."

"You should, if that's what you want," Jack suggested. He wanted his wife to follow her dreams and be anything that she wanted to be. He didn't want to hold her back, or tell her what to do, like some husbands might do. Jack felt that his role as Rose's husband was to simply encourage her to follow her dreams and support her in whatever those dreams might be.

Rose smiled. She loved how supportive Jack was of her. "Maybe I will. I should probably wait until after the baby is born, though. I'm starting to show and I don't know if anyone would want to hire a fat actress."

Jack laughed. "Rose, you aren't fat. You're beautiful. But, whatever you want to do, whenever you want to do it, I'll support you. I promise."

Rose stopped walking and turned to her husband before giving him a long, loving kiss, not caring that they were outside. "I love you, Jack," Rose whispered before pulling away from her husband.

"I love you too, Rose. Let's get home," Jack said as they started to walk again.

_A/N: I know it was a short chapter, but I wanted to update fast after that cliffhanger! :) I've been really busy lately, but I'll put the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading, everyone!_


	16. Chapter 16

When Rose and Jack walked into the house, they found Charlie and Lilly in the sitting room together, drinking tea and talking. As soon as Lilly saw Rose, she gasped. What had happened to her? She had makeup smeared on her face and she looked like she had been crying. "Rose, what happened? Have you been crying?"

Rose didn't respond at first, and instead walked over to the sofa, where she and Jack sat down. Jack put a supporting arm around his wife's shoulders as she took a deep breath, finally ready to tell their family the truth about her life before Jack. "After the play, I was in my dressing room when my.. ex-fiance.. showed up."

"What? You've been engaged before?" Charlie asked. He was shocked.

Rose nodded. "Yes, I was engaged when I met Jack, actually. Have you guys ever heard of Hockley Steel?"

Charlie and Lilly both nodded.

"Well, I was engaged to Caledon Hockley, the son of the Pittsburgh steel tycoon. He treated me horribly, and I was only engaged to him because my mother forced me into it. He's not a pleasant man, and he wasn't too happy about the fact that I left him for Jack… I guess he'd been looking for me, because he showed up tonight after the play when I was talking to Jack. Luckily, Jack was there to protect me.. or who knows what could have happened." Rose shuddered at the thought of having to defend herself to Cal alone. He was obviously much stronger than she was, and she'd have trouble fighting him off.

Lilly gasped. "Oh my.. that must have been who the man who stopped by the house this afternoon was."

"What man?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Today, around three o'clock, a tall man with dark hair stopped by the house. You were still at work, Charlie, and Rose had already left for the play. He said that he was Rose's cousin and hadn't seen her in awhile. When I told him you weren't home, he said he would just stop by again tomorrow," Lilly said. "Rose, I'm so sorry.. I had no idea who he was, or I would have done something."

"Lilly, it's okay. It isn't your fault. Even if you knew who he was, I don't know what you could have done. Cal is a dangerous man. But, now you know who he is, so if he were to show up at the house or anything, you would know to be careful," Rose said.

"So, how did Jack manage to steal you away from this Cal? He sounds pretty powerful," Charlie asked, earning him a slight smack on the arm from Lilly. "Charlie, that's not our business!" Charlie looked at the ground, embarrassed that he let his curiousity get the best of him. Lilly was right – Jack and Rose would tell the story when they were ready.  
Jack gave Charlie a slight smile, not wanting him to feel guilty. "It's quite alright, Lilly. Rose and I decided that as family, you deserve to know how we met. We don't want secrets between us."

Charlie and Lilly both nodded, somewhat excited to finally hear about how their friends met. Lilly, especially, was curious, as she knew that Rose was a first-class lady and that Jack was pretty poor after his parents died. How did two people from completely different worlds end up together?

Rose leaned her head on her husband's shoulder, as ready to talk about the Titanic as she would ever be. "Well, it all started when I boarded a ship to America with my mother and Cal in April. We had first class tickets aboard the Titanic."

Lilly's eyes widened, her face turned white as a sheet, and her hand slowly rose to her mouth. Charlie's reaction was hardly much better. He blinked a few times and then just stared at Jack and Rose.

Rose and Jack went on, taking turns telling their story. They didn't leave out a single detail, and they even discussed the more personal parts – Rose's suicide attempt, the drawing, and making love in the Renault. When they finally finished, Jack sat back, exhausted, and let Rose lean against him on the sofa. Charlie and Lilly were sitting on the sofa across from them, just staring, paler than ghosts. Lilly had tears in her eyes, and she kept trying to choke back sobs. Charlie just sat there in shock, realizing that if there were a few different twists of fate, he may have never seen his cousin again.

Lilly finally broke the silence and walked over to Jack and Rose, hugging both of them before going back to sit with her husband. "I can't believe it.."

Charlie nodded, agreeing with his wife. "Me either. Wow. Now I see why you guys are so in love, so close.. after what you've been through, I couldn't imagine. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Don't be sorry, Charlie. If it wasn't for the Titanic, I would have never met Rose. Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me, because it brought me to her. I'll always be grateful for that," Jack said, causing Rose to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"And I would be dead at the bottom of the Atlantic, or worse – married to Caledon Hockley. Jack saved me in every way possible. Titanic, although it was a terrible tragedy, brought me to my soulmate," Rose added. Jack put an arm around his wife and hugged her close, kissing her red curls.

"You guys have been through so much. You deserve each other, and I'm so happy for you both that you found each other," Lilly said.

"Thanks, Lilly. You're a great friend. I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier – it was just so hard to talk about at first. But we felt like you guys should know." Rose said.

"We understand, Rose. I can't imagine how I'd feel after going through something like that," Charlie said. Things definitely made more sense to both him and Lilly now. Rose's mannerisms had always screamed first class, but neither of them wanted to ask where she'd come from. And Lilly knew that she had grown up with maids and servants, since Rose had asked her to teach her how to cook, do laundry, and the like. Now they knew how someone so prestigious ended up with Jack, who was basically a drifter at the time. However, they were so alike and so in love, despite their different backgrounds. As Jack had once said, Rose had definitely been mailed to the wrong address. Now, she was where she belonged and felt most comfortable.

Things had definitely changed. Jack and Rose felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off of their shoulders. Although discussing the tragedy had been exhausting and had brought back some unpleasant memories, Rose had been right - it did help them to talk about it. Lilly and Charlie had a newfound respect for the couple. Jack and Rose had gone through so much just so that they could be together, and both of them were clearly willing to put their lives on the line for each other. They had done so several times on the Titanic. The Dawsons had a new outlook on life – to make each day count.

_A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for the reviews! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Any criticism or ideas are always welcome! I'll try to update soon but I'm having a little bit of writer's block. I'll think of something, though, I'm sure! Thanks again for everyone who favorites, follows, reviews, or even just reads. Ya'll keep me motivated!_


	17. Chapter 17

_November 28__th__, 1912  
Thanksgiving Day_

The last few months had gone smoothly for the Dawson clan. Cal had not tried to contact Jack or Rose, which had greatly eased their minds. Rose's pregnancy was moving along without any complications, other than the morning sickness that she had in the beginning. Jack had been taking care of her, waiting on her hand and foot as her pregnancy progressed, much to Rose's amusement. As many times as she had assured him that pregnancy was perfectly natural and that she was fine, Jack still worried about her constantly and wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

Shortly after Rose's acting debut, the theater's director, Mrs. Barnes, offered Rose a position to teach acting classes twice a week. Mrs. Barnes had been suitably impressed with Rose's performance, and knowing that she might not want to act while she was pregnant, offered her the teaching position for as long as she would like. Rose was delighted at this, as it filled her time during the day while Jack was at work and she enjoyed teaching people how to act. Her students ranged from teenagers to those in their 30's and 40's, and they were all very pleasant people. Rose loved her students and looked forward to seeing them on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Jack was very happy that his wife was getting to do something that she loved, and both of them were grateful for the extra income that it brought their small family, as they would need the money for the baby.

Now it was Thanksgiving day, and Jack and Rose were both very excited to spend their first major holiday together with their small family.

* * *

Rose sighed as she wiped her hands on the kitchen towel, having finally finished preparing Thanksgiving dinner. At seven months pregnant, normal tasks seemed to exhaust her, and getting around the small kitchen was difficult with a big stomach. Lilly had offered to make the meal for the evening herself, knowing how exhausted Rose was, but Rose wanted to help. It was her and Jack's first major holiday together, and Rose wanted it to be special. Her and Lilly had prepared a delicious meal of turkey, stuffing, sweet potatoes, biscuits, vegetables, and two pies – apple and pumpkin. The men had even contributed to the cooking, since they both had the day off from the factory for the holiday.

"Rose, why don't you go lie down? I'll finish cleaning up and setting the table for dinner. You shouldn't be exhausting yourself in your condition," Lilly said softly, putting her hand on Rose's shoulder.

Rose opened her mouth to protest, but then decided against it. Lilly was right. She had been on her feet all day, cooking and getting ready for dinner. Her feet were swollen and she was exhausted. Maybe she could get a nap in before dinner. "Alright, fine. Thanks, Lil."

"No problem. I think Jack is in the living room if you want to go lie down in there."

Rose nodded and went off to the living room, where she found Jack working on a drawing. He looked up and smiled when he saw his wife. Even after cooking all morning, she still looked absolutely beautiful. Rose sat down on the sofa next to her husband, exhausted.

"Sweetheart, you look exhausted." Jack frowned. He knew that Rose had insisted on cooking for their first Thanksgiving together, but he didn't like the idea. She was seven and a half months pregnant, and he didn't want her to push herself.

"I'm fine. I just need to sit down for awhile. Lilly said she would finish setting the table and come get me when dinner was ready," Rose said.

"Well, alright. I just don't want you to push yourself."

Rose smiled. Jack was always so concerned about her, and it made her feel incredibly loved. "I know, Jack. I'll be alright."

Jack kissed the top of Rose's red curls and put his arm around her, hugging her close. They sat like that for awhile until Jack looked down, just to see that his wife was asleep against his shoulder. He chuckled to himself and gently slipped out of their embrace, slowly bringing her head down to the couch so that she could sleep lying down instead of sitting up. He put a pillow under her head and kissed her forehead, smiling to himself before walking into the kitchen to see how dinner was coming along.

"Lilly, this all looks delicious," Jack said as he walked into the kitchen, just to be greeted by the smell of the cooked food.

"Thanks, Jack. Rose helped quite a bit, too, though. She's become a really good cook."

Jack smiled, proud of his wife. "I know she has. Here, let me help you with that," Jack said as he walked over to where Lilly was taking four plates and bowls out of the cabinet to bring to the dining room table.

"Thanks, Jack. Once we set the table, we'll be all ready for dinner. Did Rose follow my advice and go lie down?"

"Yes, she did," Jack laughed at the memory of how quickly she had fallen asleep. "She fell asleep on my shoulder about five minutes after she sat down. I'll go wake her up when dinner is ready."

Jack and Lilly finished setting the table and brought the dishes of food out to the center of the table, where everyone could reach them during dinner instead of going back and forth from the kitchen to fill their plates. Once everything was ready for dinner, Lilly went off to find her husband, who was upstairs in his study reading the newspaper. Jack went back into the living room, hesitant to wake his sleeping wife. She looked so peaceful, and he knew she was exhausted. However, he knew she wanted to be awake to spend time with the family and eat the dinner she had worked so hard at.

Jack walked over to the couch and leaned down to give Rose a soft kiss on the lips. She stirred, opening her eyes and looking up at her husband. "Jack.. I love when you wake me up like that."

"And I love waking you up like that, my love. But it's dinner time, and I think you want to eat that delicious looking meal you prepared."

Rose laughed as she sat up, taking Jack's hand to pull herself up from the sofa. "You're right. Let's go to the dining room."

* * *

"Rose, Lilly, that dinner was absolutely delicious," Charlie complimented as they all finished their meal.

"Thank you, but wait until you see dessert. We baked an apple and a pumpkin pie," Rose responded.

"Now that sounds delicious," Jack said, making everyone laugh. Jack smiled at the scene before him. Him, his beautiful wife, his cousin, and his cousin-in-law all sat around the table, laughing and sharing stories. Jack had often wondered what it would be like to be part of a family again after his parents had passed, and this was definitely a great feeling. Once the baby was born, their family would have a wonderful new addition. Jack hadn't spent Thanksgiving with a family in five years, and he couldn't think of a better way to start up the holiday tradition again than with three, soon to be four, people he loved dearly.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted when Lilly stood up, clearing her throat to get everyone's attention. "Ahem, everyone. Charlie and I have an announcement to make before dessert." Charlie smiled up at his wife and lovingly took her hand, clearly knowing what was coming next. Jack and Rose listened on, curious to what the announcement could be.

"Charlie and I have decided that we're going to be moving soon. Jack, Rose, you guys have a baby on the way and need the room here. You're about to have your own family and don't need us intruding."

Rose immediately shook her head. "Lilly, you know that you guys are not intruding. This house is perfectly big enough for the four of us plus the baby. We'll miss you guys if you move!"

Lilly smiled, and Rose realized that the announcement was not over. Charlie stood up next to his wife, ready to give the second part of the announcement. "Well, I don't think you'll miss us too much, because we're moving right next door. The Peterman's just sold their house to us. And yes, the house is big enough for the four of us and the baby, but we're going to need more room soon because.. Lilly's pregnant."

Jack and Rose immediately grinned, happy for their cousins. Rose stood up and ran to Lilly, hugging her as tight as her pregnant belly would allow. "Lilly! This is so exciting.. our babies will be so close in age! How far along are you?"

Lilly smiled and hugged Rose back, happy that her friend was so excited for her. "The doctor said I'm almost three months along."

"Oh my gosh! Our babies will be so close in age and they'll get to grow up right next door to each other.. this is amazing news!" Rose exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Jack got up and walked over to his cousin, shaking his hand and then pulling him into a hug. "Congratulations, Charlie. I'm so happy for you guys, I know this is something you both have been wanting for awhile."

Charlie nodded. He and Lilly had been trying for a baby for a year, but it had taken awhile for her to get pregnant. Now that she finally was, they were overjoyed. "Thanks, Jack. I guess our kids will grow up to be as close as we were and still are."

Jack laughed. "Either that, or they'll be at each other's throats. Hopefully not the latter."

The four of them finished their congratulations and started dessert, looking forward to the upcoming events in their lives. Thanksgiving is a holiday to celebrate what one is thankful for in his or her life, and the Dawsons were doing just that. Each of them had so much to be thankful for, and there was no better way to celebrate than with each other.


	18. Chapter 18

_December 7__th__, 1912_

"Oh, Lilly, I'm going to miss you so much!" Rose exclaimed as she hugged her close friend. Today was the day that Lilly and Charlie were moving. After a week of packing and shuffling their belongings over, their new house was finally ready for them to inhabit.

Lilly laughed. "Rose, I'm just going to be right next door! And I'm sure I'll be over almost everyday when Charlie and Jack are at work."

"I know, but it'll still be different," Rose said, somewhat sad. She knew the move was for the best, though. Their house was a good size, but it would be pretty crowded with four people and two babies. Both couples were about to have their own families, and should each have their own home.

"I'll be over all the time, especially now since you only have a month left in your pregnancy. I don't like the idea of you being alone all day while Jack is at work."

"Thanks, Lil. You've been such a great friend to me since we met. I'd never had a best friend before, and you definitely are a best friend to me."

Lilly blushed. She wasn't the most emotional person nor was she the best at expressing her feelings, but she definitely felt the same way. Rose was such a warm, caring person and a great friend. Lilly had been pretty lonely ever since her and Charlie had moved to Chippewa Falls a couple years ago, not knowing many people, especially since Charlie worked everyday during the week. Meeting Rose definitely helped her to enjoy life more. They had a lot of fun together, and Lilly hoped they would remain close friends for a long time. Maybe their children could be best friends, as well. "Rose, I feel the same way. I'm so glad I met you and Jack. You both have been such good friends to Charlie and I."

"Lilly, YOU have been such a good friend to Jack and me, and so has Charlie. Opening your home to us, teaching me how to be a good housewife.. I can't even explain how grateful Jack and I are. I'm so glad you'll just be right next door."

"Rose, you're too sweet."

Rose and Lilly's moment was interrupted by Charlie, who yelled across the yard for Lilly to come over and help him start unpacking.

"That's my cue. I better go help Charlie get settled in our new house. I'll be over tomorrow, Rose."

"Sounds good, Lil. See you then."

Rose watched as her friend scampered happily across the yard that separated their two homes before walking to the front porch of her own house, where Jack was sitting on the porch swing. Rose sat down next to him and sighed happily as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"I'm going to miss them, Jack. They've done so much for us," Rose whispered sadly.

Jack kissed her forehead before responding. "I'll miss them, too, sweetheart. But they'll just be right next door. We can visit each other whenever we want."

"I guess you're right, Jack," Rose said as she rubbed her arms, suddenly realizing how cold it was outside. "It's pretty chilly out here, even with the sun out."

Jack chuckled. "Welcome to winters in Wisconsin, Rosebud. How about we go inside? I don't want you being out in the cold, especially with the baby."

Rose nodded and let Jack lead her inside into the kitchen. As she sat down, she watched Jack walk over the stove and start boiling some water. "What're you doing, Jack?"

"Making hot chocolate. I thought it'd warm us up on a day like today."

"Jack, you're so sweet. I didn't know you knew how to make hot chocolate."

"Of course I do. My mom made the best hot chocolate, and she taught me exactly how to make it the way she did." Jack smiled at the memory of his mom making him hot chocolate after he played outside in the cold all day. "How many marshmallows would you like?"

"Hmm. Quite a few. I love marshmallows, but I haven't had them in a long time," Rose responded. Her mother, being the way she was, didn't allow sweets in the house except on special occasions. What a scandal it would be if her daughter had any extra weight!

"Here you go, my love." Jack set the cup of hot chocolate in front of his wife and then took a seat next to her at the table.

"Jack, this is delicious. Thank you."

"Anything for my beautiful wife. Are you feeling alright today? You look tired."

Rose smiled. Jack always picked up on anything that was going on with her. It was true, she was tired. She hadn't slept well the night before because the baby had been kicking like crazy. Not that she had minded much – she was glad to know her baby was excited and ready to come into the world. However, she would like to get some sleep once in awhile. "Oh, I'm a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night because the baby was kicking a lot, which woke me up."  
"Oh, Rose. I'm sorry," Jack said before getting up from his chair and kneeling down so that his face was near his wife's stomach. "Hi there, little one. Now, Daddy loves you very much, and so does Mommy, but you need to let Mommy get some sleep so she can bring you into the world."

Rose laughed at Jack's comment. Both of them frequently talked to the baby, and Jack was always so sweet to him or her. "Jack, you're so sweet. I'm not sure if our little one will listen, though."

Jack brought his head up to Rose's face, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you, Rose. I can't wait to be able to see and hold our beautiful baby."

"I love you too, Jack. Little Molly or Tommy will be so lucky to have you as a father."

"And you as a mother."

* * *

Later that night, Jack and Rose laid in bed, discussing their coming baby. Rose, having not discussed her mother since right after the sinking, decided to bring up Ruth. She wondered if her mother knew she was alive, since Cal clearly did. She assumed that Ruth had been living with the Hockleys since after the sinking, having nowhere else to go. Wouldn't Cal tell her that she was alive? "Jack, do you think my mother knows that I'm alive? Obviously Cal knows, now. I wonder if she does, too."

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, Rose. I mean, she hasn't tried to contact us. You'd think that she would if she knew you were alive."

"She probably just doesn't care. I mean, I was only useful to her when I was going to marry Cal. Now that I'm not going to do what she wants, she has no use for me," Rose said. She hadn't meant to show any emotion in her voice, but her voice cracked at the end of her sentence, giving away how hurt she truly was. She knew her mother was cold, but wouldn't she care if her daughter was alive or not? Apparently not. Ruth had to have known about the interaction with Cal, and she made no effort to contact her daughter at all.

"Aw, Rosebud. Come here," Jack said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Rose. "I know she's your mother, but she caused you so much pain. You're better off without her in your life."

"I know, Jack. I know I'm better off, but it would be nice if she showed that she cared at all about whether I'm alive or dead. I guess she doesn't." Rose swallowed hard, trying not to cry. She refused to cry for her mother. After all, her mother had basically sold her to an abusive man just so that they could keep their status in society. However, after everything her mother had put her through, she was still her mother, and her behavior still hurt Rose.

Jack's heart broke when he saw how truly sad Rose was at her mother's behavior. He wished that he could take her pain away so that she would never be hurt again, but he knew that wasn't possible. All Jack could do was be there for her and support her during any hard times that she had. "Rose, sweetheart, don't cry," Jack said as he wiped the tears that had started to fall from her sad eyes. "Have you thought about contacting her?"

Rose shook her head. "I wouldn't know how. I mean, the only place I could think of that she would be is with the Hockleys, and I'm not going to contact them. I don't want any interaction with Cal or his family, especially after he showed up here."

"I understand. Maybe you could write to Molly? She gave us her address in Denver. Maybe she knows where your mother is."

"I don't know, Jack. After what she's done to me, to us, I don't know if I want to have anything to do with her. She's hurt me so much during my life, and I don't want her negative influence around the baby, either."

Jack nodded, very understanding of his wife's predicament. Ruth was Rose's mother, so it was understandable for Rose to feel hurt at her lack of contact. On the other hand, Ruth had made Rose miserable for several years. Jack could definitely see why Rose wouldn't want anything to do with her, but he thought that maybe they could mend fences if they were able to meet up and talk again. Maybe the sinking had changed Ruth's cold ways. Jack knew it was wishful thinking, but anything was possible.

"Rose, I understand. I don't want her around our child, either, if she's going to be the way she used to be. But maybe she's changed. She is your mother, after all, and she's the only living grandparent our children are going to have." Jack saw the look on Rose's face after her last comment and knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say. "Maybe you should try to contact her and mend fences with her. Maybe she's changed her old ways, and if she hasn't, you can always just not speak to her again."

Rose considered this for a moment, but hesitated to agree. She knew that Jack was right, but Ruth had hurt her so much and made her so miserable. How could she ever forgive her mother for that? And how could she ever forgive Ruth for not contacting her if she indeed knew that her daughter was alive? "I don't know, Jack. She made me so miserable before I met you, and she tried to force me into a marriage with an abusive man. And if she has changed her ways, wouldn't she try to contact me?"

"Maybe she doesn't know you're alive, Rose. She might still believe that you're dead."

"I don't know about that, Jack. I would think that after the sinking she would have stayed in contact with the Hockleys, at least for the first couple of months. Cal would definitely have told her that I was alive."

"Maybe, Rose, but maybe not. Maybe she was already out of contact with Cal's family by the time he found you. Just think about what I said, Rosebud. I support you in any decision that you make, but she is the only mother you've got. Just consider contacting her, at least to let her know you're all right. If she acts negatively towards you, just cut ties again," Jack suggested.

Rose nodded. "I'll think about it, Jack. I just don't want her to hurt me, or you, or our baby."

"I won't let anyone hurt you, sweetheart. If Ruth Dewitt-Bukater wants to bring any harm to my wife or our baby, she's going to have to go through me." Jack smiled at his wife, trying to make her feel better.

Rose smiled at Jack's protectiveness. She was so grateful to have him. "Thank you, Jack. For always being there for me and supporting me. I couldn't imagine being married to a more wonderful man."

"I'll always be there for you, Rosebud. I love you more than life itself."

"I love you too, Jack. I love you so much," Rose whispered as she snuggled close to her husband. Suddenly, she brought her hand to her stomach and a shocked look came upon her face.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

Rose smiled and took Jack's hand, bringing it to her stomach. "Nothing's wrong. The baby just kicked. Feel it?"

Jack smiled and kissed his wife on the forehead. "That's our baby in there, Rose. Ours."

"I know. Made out of our love, Jack," Rose whispered as she felt the baby's constant kicking.

Jack kissed his wife again, cuddling next to her. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, content to have his arms around his wife and his hand on her stomach where his child grew.


	19. Chapter 19

_December 20__th__, 1912 _

Rose yawned and stretched out her arms as she woke up, still sleepy even though she had slept in until ten o'clock. The baby had spent all night kicking, which constantly woke Rose up and sometimes kept her awake for quite awhile. Rose turned over in bed and was surprised to find that Jack was no longer sleeping beside her. Where could he be? She got her answer as the smell of food cooking in the kitchen crept into the bedroom, making Rose get out of bed, suddenly hungry. She went to the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom to freshen up before changing from her nightgown to a dress she could wear for the day. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, she hurried downstairs to where her husband seemed to be cooking breakfast.

Rose walked into the kitchen, surprised to see that breakfast was cooked, the dining room table was set, but Jack was nowhere to be found. He had clearly just finished cooking breakfast, because the food was still hot. Where could he have gone?

"Jack?" Rose asked loudly as she walked from the kitchen to the living room. She was so far along in her pregnancy that her walk had become more of a waddle, and she was slightly annoyed that she had to spend her morning searching for Jack. "Jack, sweetie? Where are you?" Rose asked again as she walked into the living room, which seemed to be empty.

As Rose turned around to leave the living room and continue her search, she heard such a loud scream from behind her that she almost jumped, shocked at the sudden noise. "SURPRISE!"

Rose quickly turned back around, to see the living room full with her family and friends. Jack, Charlie, Lilly, Paul, and Anna all stood from behind couches and chairs, wearing huge smiles on their faces. Rose was confused – what were they all doing here? What was the surprise?

"Jack, what's going on?" Rose asked.

Jack chuckled. Had his wife forgotten her own birthday? He walked forward to where Rose stood and put his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

Rose smiled. She had forgotten her own birthday. With everything she had been doing to get ready for the baby, she had totally forgotten that today was the day that she turned eighteen. Of course, Jack hadn't forgotten and had gotten their friends over to surprise her. For the millionth time, Rose thanked God for giving her someone as wonderful as Jack. Cal would never have done something like this for her birthday – hell, he might not have even acknowledged her special day. Jack was always thinking of ways to make her happy. "Oh, Jack. You did this for me?"

"Yes, sweetheart. We're all here to celebrate your birthday. I made a huge brunch for us, with Lilly's help."

"Jack, you didn't have to.."

Jack put a finger to his wife's lips, not letting her finish her sentence. "Rose, it's your eighteenth birthday. Such a big day requires a big celebration."

Rose smiled and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Jack."

"Anything for my Rosebud. Now, how about we go enjoy that brunch I cooked for you?"

Rose nodded and let Jack lead her to the dining room, where there were six plates set up. Jack, Rose, Lilly, Charlie, Anna and Paul all sat around the table and began to serve themselves food. The brunch was full of all kinds of chatter and laughter between the six friends, and Rose couldn't have been happier. What better way to spend her birthday than with all of the wonderful people she loved dearly? She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Eight months ago, she was ready to commit suicide. Now, she had a wonderful husband and some amazing friends to share her life with.

When everyone had finished eating, Jack stood up from the table to make an announcement. "Well, I have a surprise for my lovely wife. Lilly, could you go get it please?"

Lilly nodded and ran off to the kitchen, where she was going to retrieve Rose's surprise. Rose looked at Jack, confused. What else could he have done? Knowing Jack, her birthday was going to be full of surprises. Lilly walked back in shortly after she left, with a large birthday cake in her hands. On it were eighteen candles, which lit up the dim dining room once Jack turned the lights off.

"Oh my goodness! You guys shouldn't have!" Rose exclaimed. Jack smiled and walked over to his wife, putting his arm around her. "We wanted to, sweetheart. It's your birthday, and you get a cake. How about you blow out those candles and make a wish?"

Rose nodded and quickly made a wish to herself. _"I hope our baby is born healthy and grows up to be a wonderful human being,"_ Rose thought as she blew the candles on her cake out.

Everyone clapped and gave their birthday wishes after Rose blew out the candles and sat back down in her seat. Jack served up the cake, which was white with chocolate frosting, to everyone at the table.

"Jack, this is the best birthday cake I have ever had," Rose said as she looked lovingly at her husband, who was sitting right next to her. Jack took her free hand in his and smiled back at her, silently admiring how beautiful she looked when she was so happy. "Anything for you, my love."

* * *

After eating cake and spending some time talking, the six friends went into the living room to open gifts. When Rose sat down on the couch, she was shocked to see a small stack of wrapped gifts in front of her on the coffee table. "This is too much, you guys. You really didn't have to get me anything," Rose said.

Lilly laughed. "Rose, you're our friend, and it's your birthday. You deserve a few gifts," Lilly said as she picked one up and handed it to Rose. "Here, this one is from Charlie and me."

Rose looked at the wrapped gift and began ripping the paper off, revealing a white box. Removing the lid, she gasped, lifting a small pair of pearl earrings from the box. A smile crossed her face as she looked at Charlie and Lilly.

"Oh, Lilly, Charlie," Rose said, admiring the earrings. "These are absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Rose. Lilly picked them out. I'm not quite an expert when it comes to jewelry," Charlie said, making everyone laugh. "But we both thought that they would look nice on you."

"I think they will look wonderful. I'll be sure to wear them often. Thank you both," Rose said sincerely. She was so lucky to have such wonderful friends.

Lilly and Charlie both smiled, glad that their friend liked her birthday gift so much. Anna picked up another box off of the table and handed it to her friend. "This one is from Paul and me. Go ahead, open it."

Rose tore the paper off of the wrapped gift, which revealed a white box that was a bit larger than the one she had just opened. She gasped as she removed the lid from the box and started to lift out several clothing items for the baby. Rose's face broke out in a huge smile as she admired the beautiful clothing.

"Oh, my goodness.." Rose whispered as she ran her hand over one of the baby dresses. "They're beautiful. Thank you both."

"Not a problem," Paul said, happy to see that Rose enjoyed the gift that he and his wife had picked out. "We know you're going to need them."

Rose nodded. She hadn't bought many clothes for the baby yet, as she had been so busy setting up the nursery and buying other things. "Our baby is going to love these, right Jack?"

Jack nodded. "Paul, Anna, thank you. We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Anna smiled.

Rose couldn't believe how wonderful her friends were, spending their hard-earned money to give her a birthday celebration. She truly was so lucky. The six friends spent the rest of the afternoon talking and celebrating Rose's birthday, with Jack promising that he would give Rose her gift later, in private. She wondered what it could be – with Jack, it could be anything.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lilly, Charlie, Anna, and Paul all went back to their respective homes for dinner after wishing Rose one last happy birthday. Jack had cooked Rose a delicious birthday dinner, and they were now sitting at the table, enjoying each other's company.

"So, Rosebud. I told you that I would give you your gift once our friends left," Jack said as he held his wife's hand from across the dining room table.

"Oh, Jack. You really have done so much for me today. You didn't have to get me anything."

"Nonsense. You just wait here one moment, and I'll go get it," Jack said as he hurried out of the dining room.

Rose shook her head, wondering to herself what on earth Jack could have gotten her. He returned to the room a few minutes later, with a small box that was wrapped up. "Here," Jack said as he handed the box to his wife. "Open it."

Rose slowly torn the wrapping paper away, only to reveal a small black box. She gasped as she lifted the lid of the box, revealing Jack's birthday gift to her. "Oh, Jack…" Rose whispered as she lifted a silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket from the box. "This is absolutely beautiful..."

"Look at the inside of the locket, Rose."

Rose opened up the locket, where she saw that one side had a J engraved and the other had an R engraved. "Oh, Jack. I love it, and I love you. This is gorgeous."

"I know it's no Heart of the Ocean, but.."

Rose immediately put a finger to her husband's lips, quieting him. "Jack, this is so much better, because it came from you. I love it. Will you put it on me, please?"

Jack smiled and walked behind his wife, putting the necklace around her neck. It fit perfectly, and it looked absolutely beautiful on Rose. "I love you, Rosebud."

Jack walked back in front of his wife and kneeled down next to her, giving her a kiss on the lips. The kiss grew deeper and Rose wrapped her arms around her husband, pulling him closer. Jack, remembering that he still had one more surprise for his wife, pulled away. "Rose, there's one more thing I still have to give you."

"Jack, what else could you possibly have gotten me? The surprise party..dinner..cake..this beautiful locket..you've gotten me too much already!" Rose exclaimed, laughing.

"Well, there's one more thing I need to give my beautiful wife. Wait right here, because I have to run next door to Charlie and Lilly's to get it." Jack gave Rose a quick kiss on the lips before running out the door, not offering an explanation to his confused wife.

Rose sat in the kitchen, running her fingers over the beautiful locket that Jack had given her that was now around her neck. She was totally confused. What else could Jack have gotten her, and why would it be at Charlie and Lilly's house instead of their own? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door open and Jack's voice come from the foyer. "Rose, close your eyes."

Rose closed her eyes, still confused at what Jack's gift was. "Okay, they're closed."

"Keep them closed until I say." Rose heard Jack's footsteps coming closer to the dining room. "Okay, Rosie, you can look now."

Rose opened her eyes and saw that sitting in the middle of the entryway was the cutest puppy she had ever seen. It was a small black dog with some white spots mixed in. The puppy happily wagged her furry tail, waiting for Rose to come give her some attention.

"Oh, Jack!" Rose exclaimed as she ran over to the small puppy, who licked her hand.

"Do you like her?" Jack asked as he sat down next to Rose and the puppy.

"Like her? I love her! She is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Rose exclaimed as she scratched the small dog behind her ears. "What kind of dog is this? Her coloring is beautiful."

Jack smiled and rubbed the puppy's belly as she rolled over. "She's a collie. A guy who works with Paul had a dog who was having a litter. They didn't have room on their farm to keep all of the puppies, so they needed to find homes for some of them."

"Oh, Jack! I wanted a puppy so bad! Our baby is going to love her."

"I know," Jack said, smiling. "I remembered when you asked me in Central Park if we could get a dog someday. When Paul mentioned his friend, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for us to get a dog. Great timing, too, since I surprise you with her for her birthday."

"Jack! You remembered me wanting a dog?" Rose whispered, shocked that her husband would remember such a thing. It was Jack, though. He always listened intently to anything Rose had to say, taking it in and remembering it all.

"Of course I did, Rosebud," Jack said as he scooped the small dog into his arms, scratching its ears.

"Thank you, Jack, thank you! This is the most wonderful surprise you could have given me!" Rose exclaimed as she took the puppy from Jack's arms. "Does she have a name?" she asked as she held the puppy against her body.

"No," Jack said. "Why don't you pick one?"

Rose thought for a minute, contemplating what to name the cute little puppy. Finally, she thought of a name. "What about Daisy? I had a doll named Daisy when I was little, and I've always thought it was a cute name."

Jack smiled. "I like that, Rose."

"Little Daisy," Rose whispered, kissing the puppy's small head.

"Rose?" Jack asked as he watched in awe as his wife cradled the small dog.

"Yes, Jack?"

"I love you so much. Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Jack. Thank you for giving me the best birthday I could have asked for."

Jack smiled and kissed his wife on the forehead. He had never been more content than he was right now.

_A/N: Sorry that it took me longer than usual to update, everyone! I've been SO busy lately with work. I hope you liked this chapter! Rose is eight months pregnant.. so that means that the baby will be born soon! Yay! Please review!_


	20. Chapter 20

_December 25__th__, 1912_

The sun shone brightly into Jack and Rose's bedroom, causing Rose to stir in Jack's embrace. She brought a hand to her face as a shield from the bright sun and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up, seeing that the sun was out, shining over the snow that laid on the ground. It was Christmas morning, and mother nature had made sure that it was a beautiful white Christmas. Rose stretched quietly and yawned, waking herself up after such a peaceful slumber. After a few moments, Rose turned to face her husband, who was still sleeping peacefully. He looked younger when his eyes were closed and his long blonde hair was falling in front of his face. Rose smiled, deciding whether or not to wake Jack yet. Part of her hesitated, as he looked so peaceful when he slept. Finally, Rose decided to scoot closer to him and press her lips against his own, waking him up. Jack stirred, kissing her back in response. Rose pulled away to see Jack staring back at her, a small smile on his face.

"I love waking up to such a beautiful angel kissing me," Jack whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around his wife.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," Rose responded, kissing him again. This time, Jack pulled away first to respond to her. "Merry Christmas to you, Rosie. This is our first Christmas together."

Rose smiled and propped herself up on her elbow, her cheek resting on her hand as she stared at her handsome husband. "It sure is, Jack. It's going to be a wonderful one, too."

"Of course it is, Rosebud," Jack said, leaning over to steal a kiss from his wife.

Rose smiled, pressing her lips against his. Their kiss grew more passionate with each moment, and Rose put an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Jack pulled his body on top of her, getting as close to her as he could with her pregnant belly.

Rose pulled away, earning her a disappointed look from Jack. "Rosie?" Jack asked, trying to seem innocent, but wondering why she had pulled away from him.

Rose laughed at Jack's pouting face. He was so cute. "Now, Jack, we can't make love right now. We need to go downstairs and see what Santa Claus brought for us." Rose laughed even harder when Jack didn't respond, and instead just stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. "Oh, Jack, don't look so sad. We have all night tonight to be together…"

"But Rosie…" Jack protested, laughing as well.

"Now, Jack, if you're a good boy today then maybe I will reward you tonight.."

"Fine, you win, Mrs. Dawson. But you're gonna get it tonight."

"Can't wait," Rose said, giving Jack a devilish smile, which made him laugh. "Let's go downstairs," she suggested as she got out of bed and put on her nightgown. Jack slipped on his pants, remaining shirtless, before taking Rose's hand and leading her downstairs to the living room, where they had set up their Christmas tree a few days before. The Christmas tree had several presents under it, waiting to be opened. Daisy, who was sleeping near the tree, woke up at the sound of Jack and Rose entering the room. The puppy immediately ran to the couple, causing Jack to bend over and scoop her up into his arms.

"Seems to me that we've been nice this year," Jack said, smiling as he held Daisy close.

"Seems so," Rose agreed. "Should we open them?"

"Why not?" Jack asked as he led Rose over to the sofa, where she could sit. It was hard for her to bend over with her large belly, so Jack decided to let her sit down with Daisy while he picked up the wrapped gifts and moved them to the coffee table, where Rose could get to them more easily.

Rose scratched Daisy behind her ears, waiting for Jack to finish moving the presents over. Once he had done so, Rose looked at the gifts, wondering which one she should open first. "Which one should I open first?"

"How about this one?" Jack suggested, handing her a thin, wrapped package.

"What's this?" Rose asked, confused. The package was very thin and light. "Is it a piece of paper?"

"I guess you'll have to open it and see," Jack said, watching Rose, a smile on his face.

Rose eagerly but carefully started to unwrap the gift, not wanting to accidentally rip whatever was inside. A thin envelope was inside, which Rose immediately opened, revealing two train tickets. "Jack, what are these for?"

"Read it, sweetheart," Jack urged, wanting to see her reaction.

Rose read the tickets, and a wide smile came across her face as soon as she saw where they were for. "Oh, my God, Jack. We're going to Santa Monica?!" Rose looked up at her husband, only to find that he had a huge smile on his face. She immediately threw her arms around Jack, holding him close, and forgetting about Daisy's presence in between them.

The small puppy barked, not happy at being crushed between Jack and Rose. Jack chuckled, pulling away from his wife and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Yes, Rose, we're going to Santa Monica. I never got to take you on a honeymoon, so I saved up some money from the factory and made a hotel reservation for a week."

"Oh, Jack! This is the best present you could have given me. We can do everything we talked about on Titanic. We can ride the roller coaster.."

"Drink cheap beer, ride horses right on the surf.." Jack finished for her, just as excited as she was. "We're going to have a great time, and I promise we will do everything that we talked about."

Rose smiled. She couldn't believe that they were actually going to go to Santa Monica. Suddenly, a revelation hit her. "But Jack.. What about the baby?"

Jack smiled and kissed his wife again before answering. "Well, we're leaving at the end of April, so the baby will be over three months old then, not too young for us to leave for awhile. I already talked to Lilly and Charlie, and they said they would be delighted to watch the baby. In fact, Lilly said she would love the practice for when their baby is born."

"Oh, Jack. You planned everything out? This is perfect!"

"I'm so glad you're happy, Rose. I thought you'd like this gift."

"Like it? I love it, Jack! I love you."

"I love you too, Rose."

Rose smiled, remembering that she had a gift for Jack. She picked up a wrapped gift from the coffee table and handed it to her husband. "Here, this one's from me."

Jack smiled and started to unwrap the small package. Once it was unwrapped, Jack opened the box and pulled out a beautiful leather portfolio. He already had a portfolio that he had been using since he had purchased it in New York, but this one was much nicer. "Rose.. you shouldn't have. This is beautiful."

"Open it up. I got a message engraved inside the front cover."

Jack smiled and opened up the portfolio, scanning his finger over the engraved words. He began to read the message out loud. "_Jack Dawson, you are the man who has saved me in so many ways. From jumping off the Titanic and being trapped in a marriage with a horrible man, to being willing to give your life for mine during the sinking. You gave me a freedom that I had never had in my seventeen years of life. You taught me how to fly, to head out for the horizon and be whoever I want to be. Above all else, you have taught me what true love is. You make me feel loved every single day, just as I hope that I do for you. You are not only my husband, but you are my best friend and my soul mate. You are always there to support me and love me in every way. I could never thank you enough for all that you do for me, but I hope that this message comes close. We have survived so much together, and I know that nothing on Earth will ever come between us. I love you, and I will love you forever. All my love, Rose."_

Jack's eyes welled up with tears, something that was extremely rare for him. He looked up at Rose, who had tears in her eyes as well as a huge smile on her face. "Rose, this is the best gift I have ever received. Thank you so, so, so much, sweetheart."

Rose smiled and nodded. "I thought you would like it. I just wanted to show how much I love you. I could never describe my feelings for you in words, but I thought I could at least try."

"Rose, you don't have to try to express your love for me. I already know, just as you should know how much I love you. Sometimes, my feelings for you almost scare me, because the love I feel is so strong. God, I love you, Rose. I just love you so much," Jack whispered as he embraced his wife, forgetting again that Daisy was between them. Rose wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "I love you so much, Jack. Don't ever forget it."

Daisy barked again, not liking the fact that she had been almost crushed twice now. Rose laughed and pulled away from Jack, bending down to pet Daisy. "I don't think Daisy is too happy with our constant hugging."

Jack laughed, too, and bent his face down so that it was the same level as Daisy's. "Aw, little Daisy. You don't like being crushed by us, now do ya?" Jack scooped Daisy up in his arms, rubbing her head between her ears. Rose laid her head on Jack's shoulder, content to be with him and their brand new puppy.

* * *

The day passed quickly, and before Jack and Rose knew it, it was nine o'clock in the evening. They had spent the rest of the morning together, opening gifts and enjoying each other's company. There was even a dog treat in the pile of presents for Daisy. Later on in the afternoon, they went over to Lilly and Charlie's house to have a Christmas dinner that Lilly had made.

Now, Jack and Rose were heading back to their house. Both of them were exhausted from the day's events, especially Rose. As soon as they got home, Jack carried Rose up the stairs to their bed, where they both dressed in their night clothes. As soon as they slipped under the covers, Jack put one arm around his wife and laid his other arm on Rose's stomach, feeling the baby kick inside of her. Rose leaned into her husband's embrace, putting her hand on top of the one he had laying on her stomach.

"Good night, my love," Jack said, smiling.

"Good night." Rose smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Jack said, shutting off the lamp, lying down, and pulling Rose close to him. He leaned down to his wife's stomach, kissing it before he started to talk to the baby inside her. "Merry Christmas, little one," Jack whispered, making Rose smile.

The two lovers fell asleep in each other's embrace, glad to have spent a wonderful first Christmas together.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thursday, January 16th, 1912 _

Lilly walked over to Rose's house early in the morning to check up on her. For the past week, Jack had asked Lilly to come by while he was at work to make sure that Rose was doing alright and help her with anything she might need, since she was in the ninth month of her pregnancy and was due to give birth any day now. Jack hated the thought of Rose being by herself, in case she went into labor, so it was important to him that someone be there with her at all times, no matter how unnecessary Rose had said it was. Lilly was usually by herself when Charlie was at work, so she was happy to spend time with her friend. She agreed with Jack that Rose shouldn't be left alone in such a state, anyway.

Lilly would have simply walked in to the house so that Rose wouldn't have to walk to the door, but she knocked after finding that it was locked. That was no surprise, since Jack and Rose preferred to keep their doors locked after the run-in with Cal. Lilly patiently waited on the front porch until the door swung open, revealing Rose, still in her night dress.

"Oh, Lilly, I forgot you were coming over, or I would have gotten dressed! Here, come on in. Sorry that the door was locked, but Jack always worries that Cal could try to come by while I'm here by myself," Rose said as she led her friend inside.

"Rose, it's perfectly alright. I understand. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I haven't. I just woke up, and I'm not really hungry.."

"You might be having the baby soon, then. I remember my older sister not being able to eat the day before she had my niece."

"Oh, goodness. I hope you're right, Lil. I'm ready to get this baby out of me!" Rose exclaimed. It was true, she was tired of being pregnant. She could barely walk, her feet were swollen, and she was constantly exhausted. Above all else, Rose was ready to meet her and Jack's baby. She couldn't wait to hold her son or daughter in her arms.

"Why don't we go get you something to eat? I know you aren't hungry, but you need to eat so you'll have the strength to go through labor," Lilly suggested as she led Rose into the kitchen. "Here, sit down. I'll cook you something."

"Lil, you really don't have to do that."

"No, but I want to. You're exhausted, Rose. Let me make you something to eat, then we will get you back upstairs and you can lay down."

Rose nodded, too exhausted to argue. Since she had been awake, she'd been having slight pains in her abdomen. She wasn't sure what it could be, but she just assumed that it was normal to have discomfort so late in her pregnancy. Lilly cooked up some eggs and sausage and put them on Rose's plate, encouraging her to eat. Rpse just stared at her plate, not having any appetite at all. In fact, just looking at the food repulsed her.

"Come on, sweetie. You need to eat," Lilly urged as she sat down with her own plate and started to shovel some eggs into her mouth. Pregnancy had made her appetite go through the roof.

"Okay, okay." Rose finally gave in and picked up a piece of sausage and put it in her mouth. She swallowed the food, proud of herself for getting it down. After taking a few more bites, she pushed her plate away, unable to eat anything else. "Sorry, Lil, but I don't think I can keep anything else down."

"I understand. I'll clean these dishes up and we'll get you back upstairs."

Rose nodded and let Lilly take her plate away.

"Lil, how hard do you think it will be to.. you know, have the baby?"

Lilly turned around from where she was washing dishes in the sink. "I don't know, Rose. To be honest.. it'll probably hurt quite a bit. But when you have your baby in your arms, it'll all be worth it."

"I hope you're right. I'm so scared."

Lilly put the dishes away that she had finished washing and walked to where Rose was sitting to give her a comforting hug. "Rose, it's normal to be scared, but I'm sure that everything will be alright. You're going to be a mother soon! That's so exciting."

Rose nodded. "I know. I can't wait to meet my son or daughter, cuddle him or her close and see who he or she looks like."

"You and Jack are going to make wonderful parents," Lilly said sincerely. It was definitely true - she hadn't met anyone with a kinder or more caring heart than Jack and Rose. They truly cared for others, and they were both so excited for the arrival of their baby. "Come on, Rose. Let's get you back in bed so you can rest."

Rose nodded and let Lilly help her up from her chair. As soon as Rose stood up, she felt a surge of water come out of her that completely soaked her dress. Too shocked and scared to speak, Rose just gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "Lilly... Oh my.."

Lilly stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to leave Rose by herself now that she was in labor, but she had to get Jack and the doctor. "Rose, let's get you upstairs right now. I'm going to get Jack and Dr. Calvert and have them come here right away."

"Lilly, what's happening?" Rose asked nervously. She realized that she knew nothing about what was normal in terms of giving birth. She was completely sheltered growing up, and her mother had never explained such things.

"Your water broke, Rose. It's perfectly normal, but it means that you're in labor," Lilly explained as she slowly led Rose up the stairs. Once they got to Jack and Rose's bedroom, Lilly helped Rose lay down in bed and made sure that she was comfortable. "I guess it's a good thing you hadn't changed out of your nightdress." Rose let out a small laugh, which was soon interrupted by a sharp pain that erupted through Rose's entire body. She screamed, grabbing Lilly's hand for support. Once the contraction ended, Rose let go of Lilly's hand, which was now sore from being grabbed so hard. She didn't mind, though - she couldn't imagine how scared Rose must be.

"Rose, I have to go get Dr. Calvert and tell him you're in labor."

"Lilly, no!" Rose exclaimed as she grabbed her friend's hand again. She didn't want to be left alone. "I can't be here alone. What if the baby comes?"

"I think you have some time, Rose, since your water just broke. It'll be alright. I'll be back with Jack and the doctor as soon as I can."

Rose nodded, realizing that Lilly was only doing what she had to do. "Okay, Lilly. Hurry."

Lilly nodded and ran downstairs, out the front door. Worried about leaving Rose alone, she decided to stop by Anna and Paul's house on the way to Dr. Calvert's office. When she got to the house, she ran as fast as she could down the walkway and up the stairs to the front porch. Lilly banged on the door, completely out of breath from running.

Anna, hearing the constant knocking, hurried to the door. When she opened it, she gasped. What was Lilly doing here so early, and completely out of breath? "Lilly! What's going on?"

Lilly tried to speak, but she was so out of breath from running that it was difficult to get the words out. "Rose... is in labor. I have to get the doctor.. can you go stay with her? I don't want her to be alone."

"Oh my goodness! She's having the baby? Of course I'll go stay with her," Anna grabbed her coat and hurried out the door with Lilly. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Lilly, how about you go stay with Rose? You're pregnant and shouldn't be running around in the cold. I'll go get Jack and Dr. Calvert."

Lilly nodded, relieved to not have to run anymore. She had only ran down the road a little, and she was already exhausted. She began to walk back to the Dawson residence, too tired to run anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna ran down the street to the factory where Jack worked. She had already stopped by Dr. Calvert's office and told him about Rose. He had immediately set off for the Dawson residence, which made Anna feel much better about the situation. At least the doctor would be there soon to help Rose.

Anna ran into the front office of the factory, where she saw Mr. Miller working at his desk. "Mr. Miller, I need to see Jack Dawson immediately. His wife is in labor."

"Dawson's wife is having her baby?" Mr. Miller smiled, glad to hear that one of his best worker's was about to be blessed with a child. He had heard Jack talk endlessly about Rose and their future child, and he knew Jack was going to make a great father. "I'll go get him. You wait here. It's dangerous inside the factory."

Anna nodded and sat down in a chair while waiting for Mr. Miller to return with Jack. She was exhausted from running all over Chippewa Falls. She didn't mind, of course. She would do anything to help her friend, and she knew Jack would want to be there to see Rose. Rose would definitely need Jack's support.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jack came running into the front office. "Anna! How's Rose?"

"She's fine, I think. Lilly is with her, and the doctor should be there by now."

"Well, let's go!" Jack exclaimed, worried about his wife. This was their first child, and he wanted to be there for it's arrival. He knew Rose was scared to give birth, and he wanted to be there to comfort and support her. He couldn't imagine what she was going through right now, being in labor without him there. What if something went wrong? He tried to shake his worried thoughts from his head as he and Anna made their way to the Dawson residence.

* * *

Jack ran inside his house, Anna close behind him. "Rose! Rose, where are you?" Jack shouted through the house.

"In the bedroom, Jack!" He heard Lilly yell from upstairs.

Jack ran upstairs as fast as he could, sprinting into his and Rose's bedroom. "Rose!" Jack exclaimed, rushing to her side. Lilly gave up the chair she was in to Jack, knowing that Rose needed him more than she needed her. Rose was laying on her back, wincing at the pain that she was in. She was covered in sweat, and her red curls were stuck to her face. Jack wanted to cry at the sight of his wife in so much pain. He wished that he could take her place and give birth for her so that she didn't have to go through all of the pain. Rose was strong, though, and he knew that she would be able to do it. "Jack!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck, thankful that her husband was finally by her side. She pulled away as a contraction started to rip through her body and immediately grabbed Jack's hand. "Jack… it hurts…"

Jack tried not to wince at how hard Rose was clenching his hand. He knew that whatever pain he was in was nothing compared to what Rose was going through, and if he needed to give up his hand for her at the moment, he would gladly do so. "I know, sweetheart. It's okay, I'm here now."

Just then, Dr. Calvert came through the bedroom door. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dawson. So we're having a baby, are we?"

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Rose asked sarcastically, immediately regretting how rude she sounded. Dr. Calvert didn't seem phased, though. He must have been used to women snapping at people when they were in labor.

"Alright, Rose, let's see how far along you are," Dr. Calvert said, immediately checking Rose's condition. After doing so, he spoke again. "Alright, I'm going to need everyone to leave the room so that we can move along with the birthing process."

Anna and Lilly nodded and started to leave. "It'll be alright, Rose," Lilly soothed as she came over and moved some of the sweaty curls out of Rose's face.

"Thanks for being here, Lil," Rose whispered. Lilly nodded and left, knowing that she was going to be in this very situation in a few months. She shuddered at the thought. Having seen the pain Rose was in didn't make her very excited about giving birth.

Dr. Calvert noticed that Jack didn't move at his last comment about everyone needing to leave. "Mr. Dawson, that includes you."

Rose immediately clenched Jack's hand and stared at Dr. Calvert, anger in her eyes. "No! He is staying!"

Dr. Calvert sighed. The Dawsons weren't the first family to insist that the father stay for a birth, and they wouldn't be the last. However, the fact was that fathers simply did not belong at births. It wasn't something that was appropriate for them to see. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Dawson, but your husband can't stay. Fathers don't belong at births."

"Don't belong?! This baby is half Jack's! He deserves to see it born. Either he stays, or you leave and I'll give birth without your help."

Jack nodded, holding Rose's hand lovingly. "Dr. Calvert, I respect your traditions and your desire to uphold them. But Rose and I are different. She needs me to be here with her, and I want to be here with her to see our child born."

Dr. Calvert sighed again. He got the feeling that this couple was different and that they weren't going to budge. "Alright, Mr. Dawson, you can stay. As long as it's okay with your wife, of course." Rose nodded. "Okay, that settles it. Now, let's get on with things."

_A/N: Ooh, a little bit of a cliffy here. I'll update soon! Please review! _


	22. Chapter 22

Five hours later, Dr. Calvert announced that Rose was ready to bring the baby into the world. It had been a long few hours, with Rose in constant pain and Jack trying to soothe her. Rose was covered in sweat and was absolutely exhausted from being in labor. Jack could feel his hand starting to lose feeling from Rose constantly grabbing it, but if that's what his wife needed, he was willing to give it to her.

"Alright, Mrs. Dawson, you're ready to start pushing," Dr. Calvert coached. "Now, on the count of three, I want you to give me a big push."

Rose nodded her head, mentally preparing herself to bring her child into the world. She looked at Jack, her face drenched in sweat and her red curls sticking all over her face. He lightly kissed her forehead. "You can do this Rose. I love you."

"I love you too, Jack." Rose nodded as she heard Dr. Calvert start to count. "One… Two… Three." Rose gathered all of her strength and clenched Jack's hand, pushing with all of her might. She screamed as she felt the baby push its way out of her.

"Alright, Mrs. Dawson. I can see the baby's head. Give me another big push."

Rose started to push again, tears streaking her face from the amount of pain she was in. She screamed and grabbed Jack's hand even harder than before, making him bite his lip in pain. Rose felt the baby slide from her body, and seconds later, she heard a baby's cry. Rose laid back, exhausted. Tears continued to flow down her face, this time from happiness.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Calvert exclaimed, cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning out the small baby's mouth and nose so that she could breathe. The baby wailed and kicked her feet. She didn't seem to be very happy about being brought into the world.

"A girl? I have a daughter?" Jack asked, not realizing that his face was also streaked with tears of joy.

"Yes, you do. She's very healthy, might I add." Dr. Calvert said as he handed the small infant to her father, moving his attention to taking care of Rose. Jack looked at his first-born child, amazed that he had helped make her. This was the baby that had been inside Rose for nine months, that they had felt kick every night. The baby had a few red curls on the top of her head and big blue eyes, just like his own, Jack observed. It was a beautiful combination. "You're my daughter," Jack whispered as he stuck out a finger and the small infant clenched on to it.

Dr. Calvert took the baby again, cleaning her up and wrapping her in a small pink blanket before handing her to Rose, who had sat up, waiting to finally hold her daughter. Rose cradled the small infant in her arms, quieting the baby's cries. "She's beautiful, Jack. She looks like you. Those big blue eyes."

Jack smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife, staring down at his baby daughter. "Yeah, but she's going to have your beautiful red curls, and your smile. The best of both of us."

Jack and Rose's moment with their daughter was interrupted by Dr. Calvert, who had pulled out a birth certificate. "What are you going to name her?"

Rose smiled and looked down at the baby, who had quieted and was now staring up at her parents. "Margaret Cora Dawson." Dr. Calvert nodded his head, as he wrote down the baby's name and signed the certificate. He packed up his things, ready to leave. "Well, Mr. Dawson, I'll be back in a week to check on Rose and Margaret. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, doctor. We really appreciate it."

"No problem, Mr. Dawson. It's my job to bring babies into the world. I'm sure your daughter will grow to be a fine young woman."

"I hope so," Jack said, turning around to see Rose was talking to their baby. He smiled at the scene. "Thanks again, doctor. And it's Jack. Just call me Jack."

"Alright.. Jack. Well, have a nice day. I'll see you in a week."

Jack nodded. "You too, doctor." Dr. Calvert walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, leaving the Dawson residence. Jack walked back over the where Rose was sitting, cradling their daughter, who was now fast asleep. Being born was hard work.

"We're parents," Jack whispered as he put his arm around his wife and looked down at his sleeping daughter.

"I know. I can't believe it," Rose said, gazing at Margaret and then up at Jack. "Little Margaret Cora Dawson."

"That's a big name for such a little baby."

"I know, but we'll call her Molly for short. She's named after two wonderful people."

Jack nodded, agreeing, before talking to his sleeping daughter. "Hey, Molly.. I'm your daddy. We're going to be the best of friends, I'm sure. I'm gonna try to be the best daddy in the world to you, and maybe you'll learn to draw like me. What do you say, huh?"

Molly opened her eyes and whimpered before grabbing onto one of Jack's fingers with her tiny hand. Jack took this as a yes. "That's my girl."

"I love her so much already. She's perfect.. I can't believe we made her," Rose whispered as she rocked Molly back and forth, trying to prevent her from crying.

"We did a good job, huh?" Jack asked, kissing his wife's forehead.

Rose nodded in agreement, still rocking her baby back and forth. Molly was absolutely perfect. She was like an angel that had been dropped down from heaven.

"Rose.. Thank you," Jack whispered as he looked at Molly lovingly.

"You're welcome. For what?"

"For giving me Molly. Ever since my parents died, I'd hoped and prayed for a family again, and now I have one. You, me, Molly.. we're a family. I love the both of you more than anything in the world."

Rose smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. "I love you too, Jack. I think we're going to make good parents."

"I think so too, sweetheart," Jack said as he took Molly, who was asleep again, from Rose's arms and held her close. Rose laid back, exhausted, and fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. Jack leaned down, giving Rose a gentle kiss on the forehead, and pulled the covers over her with his free hand. He sat down next to the bed, Molly in his arms, and watched his beautiful wife sleep. He couldn't believe how perfect everything was. He had an amazing wife, and a beautiful baby daughter. What else could he ask for?


	23. Chapter 23

_7:00 pm_  
_Sunday, January 19__th__, 1913_

Jack, Rose, Lilly, Charlie, Paul, and Anna were all sitting around the Dawson's living room, talking and taking turns holding little Molly. The four friends of the Dawsons were spending time with the new baby for the first time. Right after her birth, Jack turned down visitors. Rose had been too exhausted to socialize, and they both wanted to spend time with their daughter privately before showing her off to the world. Because of this, visitors had been streaming in and out of the Dawson house all day, excited to finally get the chance to see little Molly. The residents of Chippewa Falls who had known Jack when he was younger were ecstatic when he had returned to town back in April with a wife, and now they all wanted to see the brand new addition.

Later on in the evening, Lilly and Anna had come over with a dinner that they had worked to prepare and their husbands in tow. Knowing that Rose had just given birth, the women wanted to take some of the workload off of her and Jack and do some cooking. Rose and Jack were delighted to not have to worry about making a meal for the evening and instead get to spend some quality time with their friends and family. The six friends sat down for dinner together, and had retreated to the living room after finishing their meal to spend time with Molly.

"Molly looks a lot like you did when you were younger, Jack," Paul commented suddenly, holding Molly in his arms. "She has your eyes and nose." Charlie nodded, agreeing. Her face definitely looked like Jack's did when the men were younger. Paul handed the baby to Anna, who immediately grinned, excited to hold the baby for the first time.

"She definitely does have quite a few of Jack's features. Especially those blue eyes," Rose agreed, making Jack blush slightly at the compliment. He knew how much Rose loved his eyes, and how happy she was to see that their daughter had inherited the trait.

"Hi there, little Molly," Anna whispered as she held Molly close. "I'm your Aunt Anna. We're going to have a lot of fun together." Molly opened her eyes and grabbed onto one of Anna's brown curls in response, making Anna laugh before she handed the baby to Lilly so that she could have a turn in holding her.

Lilly held Molly with one arm and pushed a few red curls out of her face with the other. "Hey, Molly. You sure have a lot of hair for a baby!" Lilly exclaimed, making Rose and Jack laugh. It was true. Molly had a lot more hair than most newborn babies did, which almost everyone who had seen her observed. Jack and Rose were ecstatic that she had inherited Rose's red curls, which were so unique. Molly was already beautiful. "It's the exact same color as yours, Rose. She has your mouth, too. I bet she has your smile once she's older."

Rose smiled as Jack put an arm around her. "How'd you notice that?"

"Well, your mouth is shaped different than Jack's, and Molly's matches yours," Lilly explained as she rocked Molly back and forth in her arms.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Rose smiled as she looked over at the clock. It was almost time to put Molly to bed, even though she would only sleep for a few hours before waking up, wanting to be fed or changed. Rose sighed and closed her eyes for a moment as her friends all swooned over the baby, discussing which of her parents she looked like more. Rose leaned her head against Jack, exhausted from the events of the past two days. Molly was always up in the middle of the night, needing constant attention. Of course, Rose didn't mind tending to her beautiful daughter, whom she loved more than anything in the world, and Jack helped out a lot. Rose was glad that she had Jack, who was already an amazing father. Molly was the apple of his eye. Suddenly, a cry from Molly brought Rose back to the present.

"Here, Lil, I can take her. She needs to be put down for bed now, anyway. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten," Rose said as she got up from the couch and went over to where Lilly was holding Molly. Lilly carefully handed Molly to Rose, who immediately started to comfort her daughter by rocking her back and forth.

Lilly stood up, grabbing Charlie's hand and bringing her up with her. "It's alright, Rose. We better get going anyway," Lilly said quietly as she rubbed her stomach, which was growing everyday. "The baby and I need to get some rest. I'll be over tomorrow, alright?"

Rose nodded, still rocking Molly, who had quieted considerably. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lilly and Charlie left the Dawson residence, along with Paul and Anna, who decided that they should go home and let the Dawsons have some time alone with their daughter. There was no doubt that Jack and Rose were exhausted from having so many visitors come and go throughout the day, and they probably wanted to go right to sleep after putting Molly to bed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jack and Rose had finally gotten Molly to sleep. Now that the baby was sleeping peacefully, they could crawl into their own bed and get some much needed rest.

"Jack, are you going to the factory tomorrow?" Rose asked as she crawled into bed and pulled the covers over herself. Jack had left work early on Thursday when Rose went into labor, and his boss had let him have Friday off so that he could take care of Rose. Rose had gotten used to having him around constantly the past couple days and wasn't looking forward to him having to work nine hour days again.  
Jack crawled into bed next to his wife and put his arms around her. "Nope. Mr. Miller told me when I came in on Friday that I didn't have to come back until Wednesday. He said that you and Molly needed me right now and the factory could do without me for a couple of days."

Rose smiled. She was glad that Jack had such an understanding boss who was willing to let him have some time off to spend with her and their newborn daughter. A lot of bosses would never let a man take time off when his child was born, thinking that child rearing was a woman's job and that the man wasn't needed. Mr. Miller, though stern with his employees, was a very understanding man deep-down, and truly cared for those who worked for him. "Good. Jack, thank you for being there through everything – for the birth, and helping me so much with Molly. You're an amazing dad already."

Jack kissed Rose on the forehead and smiled at her. How could she ever think that he would do anything except be there for her and their daughter? He was so lucky to have two amazing women in his life now. "Rose, I will always be here for you and Molly. I love helping you with her. I don't want you to have to do all of the work – Molly is my daughter, too. I would never not help you."

Rose nuzzled closer to her husband, thankful to have him. She cringed as she thought for a moment how different her life would have been with Cal. Cal would have never helped her take care of a child, and he surely would have complained about what an inconvenience it was to have one. She was so lucky to have a man like Jack, who was willing to help her with everything, especially anything that involved Molly. "I know. I just wanted to say thank you. I love you, Jack."

"And I love you, Rosebud. You know what?"

"What?"

"Molly is only four days old, and I can already tell that she will have your fiery spirit. She's going to be just like you, and I'm going to have two headstrong women to keep up with."

Rose laughed at this, knowing it was true. "Lord help her if she's anything like me, Jack."

Jack laughed for a moment, then pressed his forehead against his wife's and looked at her seriously. "Sweetheart, if Molly is anything like you when she grows up, the world will only be a better place. This world could use more women like you in it, Rose. You're perfect."

Rose replied by kissing her husband on the lips for a moment. "Oh, Jack. You're so good to me," she whispered when she pulled apart from the kiss.

"You deserve it, Rose. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Jack," Rose whispered as she leaned over and turned off the lamp that was next to their bed. "Let's try to get some sleep before Molly wakes us up soon."

Jack laughed, putting an arm around Rose and cuddling close to her. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

* * *

Later on that night, Rose couldn't sleep. She rolled over and tired to cuddle up next to Jack, but to her surprise, he was not there. Rose sat up and sleepily rubbed her eyes, waking herself up completely. She looked over and saw that the covers on Jack's side of the bed were folded back and his robe was taken off the hook on the closet door. Wondering where her husband could be, Rose got out of bed and walked down the hall. She stopped when she saw that the door to Molly's nursery was wide open. She peeked inside to see Jack sitting in the rocking chair, holding little Molly and rocking her back and forth. Rose stood in the doorway and watched as Jack, who didn't notice her standing there, comforted their crying daughter.

"Shh, little Molly, don't cry. We don't wanna wake Mommy up," Jack whispered as he continued to rock his daughter in his arms. Molly continued to wail. "Hmm, let's see, Molly. I just gave you a bottle, so you can't be hungry. You don't need your diaper changed. What's wrong, sweetie? Do you just want someone to hold you?"

Rose continued to watch from the doorway as Jack cradled Molly in his arms, whispering soothingly to the small infant. Jack quietly started to sing to their daughter, trying to get her to calm down. "Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes…"

Molly's loud wails slowly turned to small whimpers, until the small baby was fast asleep in her father's arms. Jack continued to sing to her until he saw that she had fallen asleep. He kissed Molly's tiny forehead before placing her in the small bassinet. "I love you, Molly, so much. Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

Jack was surprised when he felt his wife's arms around him as he stared down at his sleeping daughter. "You're a good singer, Jack," Rose whispered teasingly.

Jack blushed and leaned into his wife's embrace. "How long have you been awake?"

Rose smiled. "I was standing in the doorway for awhile, watching. You didn't notice me standing there, huh?"

"No, I didn't," Jack whispered, turning around and giving his wife a kiss on the forehead.

"You're so good with her, Jack. Molly loves her daddy."

"Well, she loves her mommy, too. You're an amazing mom, Rose. Molly is lucky to have someone was wonderful as you."

Rose blushed and embraced her husband, leaning her head on his shoulder and looking over at her sleeping daughter. "I love you, little Molly."

"I guess we should get to bed, huh? We don't want to wake our daughter up," Jack whispered.

"I think you're right, love," Rose whispered as she pulled out of their embrace and took her husband's hand in hers. Jack and Rose whispered one last quiet good night to their daughter before Rose let Jack lead her back to their bedroom. As soon as they made it back to their bedroom, the exhausted couple immediately collapsed in their bed. Jack pulled Rose into his arms and allowed her to fall asleep on his chest to the sound of his breathing. Jack laid awake for quite awhile, just watching his beautiful wife sleep, before drifting into his own peaceful slumber, with nobody on his mind but Rose and Molly.

_A/N: Sorry for the slow update, I've been really busy lately! So, I have some pretty exciting plans coming up for this story, but I'm open to any ideas, criticisms, or suggestions. Let me know if you have anything to say in regards to this story! Hope ya'll are enjoying it, because I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Review please!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Tuesday, March 18__th__, 1913_

Ruth Dewitt-Bukater sat uncomfortably in the seat of the train that was taking her to Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. She looked out the window of the train as it rolled along the plains of the Midwest. The countryside she was seeing was much different than Philadelphia, a bustling city. She had never really lived anywhere besides Philadelphia, and she had only traveled to big cities such as New York City and Paris. What would she do in a rural area, anyway? She certainly had no interest in socializing with farmers and third-class housewives, people that she saw as beneath her.

She looked at the scene surrounding her inside the train with disgust. Children of all different ages were yelling and crying, wanting attention from their parents, who were trying to keep up with several children at once. The smell of the food that people were eating made Ruth's stomach churn. There wasn't a single person in the coach section of the train that Ruth would even consider spending time with. She refused to believe that this was her life now – that she, Ruth Dewitt-Bukater, had been reduced to such a level. It wasn't just humiliating, it was unbelievable. How had things changed so much in just a year? A year ago she was on her way to Europe with Rose and Cal, living a first-class lifestyle that many people could only dream of living. Everything was perfect. Sure, she had her late husband's debts to worry about, but that would all be taken care of when Rose married Cal in May.

Now, everything had been ruined. Rose had decided to run off with that steerage boy, who was obviously complete trash. At least the Hockleys had let Ruth stay with them after the ship went down, as she was forced to sell her home to help pay off her late husband's debts. It was unfortunate that Rose had passed away and was no longer able to marry Cal in order to keep their wealth. Ruth had believed that her only daughter had gone down with the Titanic, and was completely shocked when Cal came back from what she believed was a business trip in August to tell her that not only was Rose alive and well, she was married to the gutter rat and living with him in Chippewa Falls.

Ruth was absolutely shocked when she heard this news. She had raised her daughter to be a lady, and not only did Rose run off with a third-class man while she was engaged, she had pretended to be dead and made no effort at all to contact her mother or Cal. She was extremely angry with her daughter, and wanted to have nothing to do with her. While Ruth was slightly relieved to hear that her daughter was alive, she made no effort to get in contact with her. Ruth wanted nothing to do with Jack Dawson, who she saw as completely beneath her. The thought of her daughter being married to such a man absolutely disgusted her, and Ruth didn't want anything to do with her daughter if it meant she had to be around steerage trash.

Ruth was extremely relieved when the Hockleys didn't immediately kick her out following the discovery that Rose was alive and married to someone other than their son. Ruth was shocked when yesterday, Nathan Hockley's personal secretary had come to her room. The men had left for a business meeting, and Mrs. Hockley was out having tea with some of the other women of society. Ruth was left alone in the house with the servants, with nothing to do but sit in her room. She would never forget what had happened.

Nathan's secretary, Mr. Gibbons, had informed Ruth that with her daughter alive and obviously not marrying Caledon, the Hockleys no longer had any room in their home for Ruth. They wanted her out of their house and out of their lives. The Hockleys didn't want to risk any gossip or scandals if the rest of Philadelphia society learned how they had kicked out the homeless mother of Caledon's dead fiancé. They held no ill feelings towards Ruth, Mr. Gibbons informed her, but they no longer had any use to her and they had no interest in her continuing to live with them. It had been eleven months since the Titanic, and seven since they had all learned that Rose was still alive. Ruth no longer fit into the family's plans.

Mr. Gibbons handed Ruth an envelope containing one hundred dollars in cash and told her to buy a railway ticket and leave Philadelphia with the few belongings that she had left. He informed her that a cab would arrive at the Hockley mansion in thirty minutes to take her to the train station, and then quickly left the room, giving Ruth no time to protest.

As Ruth took the envelope from Mr. Gibbon's hands, she felt like someone was strangling her. She was completely speechless, and gave the man no indication that she had heard anything that he was saying to her. When he left the room, she silently sat down on the bed, the crisp, white envelope still in her hands, unsure of what to do. She eventually got a leather suitcase out from under the bed and packed what few belongings that she had left after selling most of her things to pay off the debts she owed. She packed her dresses, shoes, and a few pieces of jewelry that she refused to part with, and silently went downstairs where she waited for the cab driver to come pick her up.

And now here she was, on a train to Chippewa Falls. She was too embarrassed to turn to any of her friends, and she didn't really have any family in the States. Her only option was to turn to her only daughter and her worthless husband. She sighed, trying to block out the noises from all of the other people on the train. What if Rose sent her out on the streets? She couldn't support herself. She only had eighty dollars left after purchasing her train ticket, and that wouldn't get her very far. She would have to get a job, but how? Ruth didn't possess any worthy skills that she could use in order to get a job. She had never worked a day in her life, and had no desire to start now.

Ruth tried to shake these thoughts from her head as the train trudged towards Chippewa Falls. It would be arriving at ten o'clock, which was in an hour, and Ruth would then have to find her daughter's home and confront her. She decided that she had nothing to worry about – Rose was her daughter, after all. She was required to take care of her dear old mother.

* * *

"Peek-a-boo!" Rose exclaimed as she brought her hands away from her face, making Molly laugh as she sat in her high chair at the kitchen table. They had just finished eating breakfast – Rose eating a meal that Jack had cooked that morning before he left for work, and Molly drinking warm milk out of a bottle.

"Well miss Molly, what would you like to do today?" Rose asked her daughter, who just smiled at her mother in response. "How about we go visit Aunt Lilly later today? She'll be happy to see her favorite little girl!" Molly laughed at this and stuck her arms out in front of her, wanting to be picked up by her mother. Rose picked Molly up out of her highchair, balancing her on her hip, before starting to clean up the kitchen.

Things had been going well for the Dawsons for the past two months. Jack and Rose settled quickly into being parents to little Molly, who was growing right before their eyes. It was hard to believe that Sunday marked two months since her birth. Rose had insisted that each milestone that Molly reached be celebrated, so she had cooked up a big dinner and invited Lilly, who was now a little over six months pregnant, and Charlie over to eat. They all had a great time, especially Lilly, who swooned over Molly like she was her own child. She couldn't believe that in just a few months, she would have her own baby to look after. Molly would have a new playmate, and it would be wonderful for the two children to grow up together.

Jack was still working at the factory during the week, leaving Rose to take care of Molly by herself during the day. She decided not to go back to teaching acting classes until her and Jack returned from their upcoming trip to Santa Monica. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with her daughter, and with Jack making fairly good money at the factory, she didn't need to work – it was simply something that she enjoyed. However, Molly came first to Rose and she didn't want to miss a moment of her childhood. She loved her days with Molly. While she missed Jack during the day, it was nice to have some time to spend with just her daughter. Rose loved Molly more than she ever thought possible, and being a mother made her realize why parents were so protective over their children. Molly was her whole world now, besides Jack of course, and she would do anything for her baby girl. Molly was a wonderful baby, only crying when she needed something or wanted to be held. Her and Jack were already talking about having another baby in the future.

After cleaning up the kitchen, Rose looked at the clock. It was eleven o'clock. Rose would wait until lunchtime to go over to Lilly's house with Molly. That way, she could make a lunch so that Lilly wouldn't have to cook anything for herself. With her advancing pregnancy, she was often tired and Rose knew her friend needed a break from housekeeping duties.

Rose took Molly into the living room and was immediately greeted by Daisy, who was lying down on the couch, wanting attention from Rose. "Hey there, Daisy," Rose whispered as she leaned down to scratch the young dog between her ears. She let Daisy follow her as she walked over to the bookshelf, where some children's books were.

"Well, miss Molly, what should we read today, sweetheart?" Rose asked her daughter, who laughed in response and grabbed onto one of Rose's long red curls. Rose smiled at this. She remembered the day that Molly had first smiled. It was such a proud moment for her and Jack, to see their baby daughter smile and laugh for the first time. She was growing up so fast.

Rose picked up a book from the bookshelf and sat down on the sofa, Molly on her lap and Daisy sitting next to them. Just as she was about to start reading to her daughter, Daisy leapt off the couch and started to bark, obviously trying to get Rose's attention.

"What is it, Daisy?" Rose asked just before she heard someone knocking on the front door. Wondering who it could be, she sighed and got up from the sofa, balancing Molly on her hip. She walked to the front door and opened it, not believing her eyes at first when she saw who was standing on her front porch. It took Rose a moment to gain her composure and think of anything to say. Molly stared at the strange woman with big, curious eyes, oblivious to her mother's tension.

"Mother," Rose finally croaked out. "What are you doing here?"

_A/N: Oooh, a cliffy. I'll try to update soon, but I'm very busy this week! I'll do my best, though. Review please! _


	25. Chapter 25

Ruth was absolutely appalled when she saw her daughter for the first time in eleven months. Rose was dressed in a simple lavender dress, a color Ruth detested. It was nothing like the elaborate gowns that women such as themselves should be wearing. Rose's red curls had gotten longer since Ruth had seen her last, and they were loosely cascading down her back. Didn't Rose have the decency to at least style her hair properly? Rose thought of what a waste all of her schooling had been. Rose was brought up to be a lady, and now she was just some housewife.

Ruth's eyes slowly went from Rose to the small baby that was balanced on her daughter's hip. Rose had a child? It was bad enough that she was married to someone as pathetic as Jack Dawson, but to have a child with him? The thought of Rose being touched by such trash made Ruth want to vomit. Ruth shook her head in disgust and without responding to Rose's question, pushed her daughter aside and made her way inside the house. Before she had a chance to put down her suitcase, she was greeted by a small puppy, who began to jump on her. "Goodness!" Ruth exclaimed, trying to push the dog away. There were few things in the world that Ruth hated more than animals, especially in the house. So, this was her daughter's life now? Living with the gutter rat and his child, with a dog, in rural Wisconsin? Ruth was completely disgusted by the situation. "I wish we had never boarded that ship," she muttered to herself.

Rose stared at her mother with cold eyes. "Mother," she hissed, wanting an answer to her earlier question. "What are you doing here?"

Ruth stared back, her eyes even colder than her daughter's. "Thanks to your foolishness, I am now completely broke. After buying a train ticket to this sad excuse for a town, I have very little money left. Our home and belongings have all been sold in auction to pay off your father's debts, since you refused to marry Caledon. Rose, since this is your doing, I've come here to live with you. I'm your mother. You're required to take care of me, especially since it is your fault that I'm in this predicament," Ruth said to her daughter harshly.

Rose couldn't believe her ears. Her mother hadn't changed one bit. And she expected her to let her live with her family? There wasn't a chance in hell that Rose was going to allow her stuck-up mother anywhere near Jack or Molly. They deserved better than her behavior. "Mother, I am in no mood to deal with you! What happened was not my fault and I'm sick of you placing the responsibility for your life on my shoulders! You are not going to force your way into this house or into my life. My daughter and husband deserve better than you. I saw the way you treated Jack on the Titanic and I'm not letting you anywhere near him or our child!" Rose exclaimed, not realizing how loud she was yelling. Little Molly, aware of her mother's tension, started to wail, causing Rose to prop her daughter over her shoulder and pat her back lovingly. "Shhh.. Molly, it's okay. I'm sorry I was yelling, it wasn't directed at you. It's okay, sweetheart."

Rose stared at her mother, not giving her a chance to respond. "Now look what you've done. You think you can just come into my house and make my daughter cry. Well, it's not happening! You've been here five minutes and you're already wrecking havoc."

Ruth sighed. This was not going as well as she hoped. She knew that her words to Rose were harsh, but they were the truth. However, if she wanted a roof over her head, she was going to have to change her behavior, at least a bit. She couldn't believe that she had been reduced to asking for help from her foolish daughter and her gutter rat husband. "Rose, I'm your mother. You will listen to me and do as I say," Ruth said sternly, staring at her daughter with cold eyes.

Rose, still cradling Molly in her arms, walked over to the sofa and sat down. Ignoring what her mother had said, she rocked her daughter back and forth in her arms, trying to quiet her cries. She sang softly to Molly, knowing just the song that would calm her down. "Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes.."

Ruth's face started to soften as she watched Rose take care of the tiny baby. Did Rose say her name was Molly? _"That baby is my granddaughter," _Ruth suddenly thought to herself. She hadn't realized until now that she was actually a grandmother. She had hoped that one day Rose would have children, although she never expected that she would have a child with a man such as Jack Dawson. Ruth had to admit, though, that Rose seemed to be a wonderful mother, from what she had seen. Watching Rose sing to small baby and calm her cries made her heart soften a bit.

Rose smiled as Molly's cries turned to whimpers, and she finally quieted completely. Rose had forgotten that her mother was in the room, only concerned about her daughter's needs at the time. "Feeling better, Molly? I'm so sorry I yelled, sweetheart. I'll never yell around you again," Rose whispered before gently kissing Molly's forehead. Molly just smiled at her mother, content to be in her arms.

Ruth slowly walked over and took a seat on the sofa across from where Rose was sitting with Molly. "So, you have a daughter, Rose?" Ruth asked quietly.

"Yes. Margaret Cora Dawson, but Jack and I call her Molly. She's two months old," Rose said proudly. She was surprised that her mother had even asked about Molly, but maybe she truly did care about her granddaughter.

"So.. you're married, Rose? To him?" Ruth asked, the disgust showing in her voice.

Rose sighed. Ruth asking about Molly gave Rose hope that maybe her mother had changed a bit, but clearly she had not. Rose heard the way her mother said "him". Her disapproval of Jack was evident in her voice. "Jack, mother. His name is Jack. And yes, we were married on April 21st of last year."

Ruth shook her head in disgust. "Rose, do you realize what you've done? You've completely ruined your life. First, by marrying that vagabond, and now by having a child with him? What were you thinking?"

Rose stared coldly at her mother and held Molly close, as if she was trying to protect her from anything her mother might say. Jack wasn't a vagabond – he cared about Rose and Molly and would do anything for them. And Molly – she was the most perfect baby in the world. Ruth could say all she wanted about Rose, but Rose wasn't going to stand for anyone talking poorly about her husband or daughter. "What I was thinking was that I was and am completely in love with Jack. He's everything I've ever wanted in a husband. You may think that he is trash, but he's far from it. He's a complete gentleman and he loves and cares about me more than anything. He has always put me before himself. Mother, he was willing to risk his life for me the night Titanic sank. And now we have Molly, and she's the apple of his eye. Jack is a wonderful, caring, supportive husband and father," Rose took a deep breath before continuing. "Jack is much more of a gentleman than Cal could ever dream of being."

"You don't understand, Rose. We had no money. The marriage between you and Cal was our only way out. Now, look at us. I'm penniless and you don't seem to be very well off," Ruth snorted. "Besides, Cal was a perfect gentleman. He always treated you with kindness and respect."

"Kindness and respect? Mother, Cal hit me, insulted me, called me names. He made me feel like I was nothing more than a prized possession. I had to get away from all of that. Thank God that I met Jack when I did. He encourages me to be my own person. He never tells me what to do or makes choices for me. The life you had planned for me didn't allow me to think for myself. And Jack and I aren't rich, but he makes decent money and we have a beautiful home. He's perfectly capable of supporting Molly and me. I'm happier now than I ever was when I was wealthy. Mother, I don't need money to be happy. All I need is the people I love," Rose said, staring at her mother. Would Ruth ever understand? She was so set in her ways and so stubborn. Rose wasn't sure if she would ever get through to her. Before Ruth had a chance to respond, Molly started to whimper.

"Mother, I'm sorry, but I need to put Molly down for her nap. I'll be back shortly, and we can continue talking," Rose said as she got up from the couch and headed upstairs to Molly's nursery, Daisy following behind her.

Ruth was left alone in the living room, thinking about what Rose had said. Ruth truly didn't know about the way that Cal had apparently treated her daughter. He had always seemed like a proper gentleman, but maybe Ruth had it all wrong. She was raised that women had their place and that they didn't need to think for themselves once they had a proper husband to do so for them. Rose had always been different, though. She had inherited her father's fiery and spontaneous personality. Ruth should have known that her daughter would never accept an arranged marriage. If what Rose had said about Cal was true, a marriage would have never worked out between them. Rose was very much her own person, and her headstrong personality would never have tolerated a man who wanted to think, talk, and make decisions for her. Ruth's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Rose come back into the room. She sat down on the sofa across from Ruth and let the dog sit on her lap. Ruth couldn't believe her daughter had an animal in the house – she personally couldn't stand dogs.

"Rose," Ruth began, causing Rose to stop playing with Daisy and give her mother her undivided attention. "Maybe you're right about Caledon. Maybe he wasn't right for you, but that doesn't give you the right to run off with a steerage boy while you're engaged. What could a man like Jack Dawson know about taking care of a lady like yourself?"

Rose sighed. Maybe she was making some progress with her mother, but she wasn't about to get her hopes up. "Oh, Mother. You don't know anything about Jack, do you? All you know is that he isn't wealthy, so you won't even give him a chance. You think you're above him, that you're better than him, even though you hardly know anything about him."

"Rose, I know that he was a wanderer for quite awhile. How can you trust him to take care of you, to take care of a child? If he lived a rootless existence for so long, what makes you think he won't just up and leave you and that baby?" Ruth snapped.

" _'That baby's_' name is Molly," Rose hissed. "And you don't know anything about why Jack was traveling. He wanted to see the world, to get away for awhile after his parents passed away. He wasn't living a "rootless existence," as you call it. He was making his life count. If you must know, I asked him if he was ready to settle down before we got married. I didn't want to tie him down. But he told me what I already knew – that he loved me, that he had been wanting to settle down for a long time but hadn't met the right person. He got a job as soon as we arrived in Chippewa Falls, even though we didn't need the money right away. He works hard and always makes sure that Molly and I are loved and cared for. Jack would never leave us. Like I said earlier, he is a wonderful husband and father."

Ruth sighed. "Rose, I just don't see how I can trust someone like Jack. How can you trust someone who is completely below you? I raised you to have standards, Rose."

"Mother, I don't see people that way. I don't judge people by their background, or how much money they have. Jack is an individual, who is neither above nor below me. When I met him, I didn't see him as a third class passenger. I saw him as someone who cared about me, who listened to me, who understood me and actually wanted to hear what I had to say for once! He's my best friend, my husband, and my soul mate. How much money he has is completely irrelevant to me."

Ruth sighed and shook her head. She realized that she was never going to get through to her stubborn daughter. Maybe Rose had a point. Maybe Ruth had it all wrong, to judge people and act as if they were below her. Maybe it wasn't Rose's actions that got her into her current predicament – maybe it was the way she treated people, the way she treated her own daughter. Ruth's cold eyes started to soften as she looked at her only daughter. "I just don't know, Rose. Jack hardly seems responsible enough to care for a wife and a child. I just hope you've made the right decision and haven't thrown your life away. I just wanted the best for you, Rose. Maybe Cal wasn't the best choice for you, but I don't think Jack is, either."

"Mother, look. Jack and I have been married almost a year now. We have a beautiful daughter together, and we plan on having more children in the future. Jack and I love each other more than anything in the world, and we love Molly. If anything, we proved our love to each other the night Titanic sank, even though we had only known each other for a couple of days. In the eleven months we have been married, Jack has only become a more devoted husband and now father. You just have to accept that he isn't the person you think he is."

Ruth sighed. This conversation was going nowhere. She obviously wasn't going to get through to her daughter. Maybe Jack Dawson wasn't as bad as she had thought. She knew one thing for sure after having this conversation with Rose – she didn't want to lose her daughter again. It was one thing to hear that she was alive, but it was another thing to see Rose right in front of her, in the flesh. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her daughter until she had a chance to actually see her. She wondered if she could ever truly accept Jack Dawson as her son-in-law. Ruth knew that accepting Jack as Rose's husband would be the only way that Rose would ever let Ruth back in her life. "I hope you're right about Jack, Rose," Ruth started to say, noticing the way her daughter's face started to soften. "Rose, I'm sorry for how I treated you after your father passed away, and I'm sorry for not trying to contact you once I found out that you were alive. But now that I've been able to see you and talk to you again, I realize how much I've missed you. You're my only child, Rose, and I just want the best for you. Do you think we can ever fix our relationship?"

Rose was shocked to hear such a change in her mother's attitude. Had she really gotten through to someone as cold as Ruth Dewitt-Bukater? Rose had never, in all her life, known her mother to apologize for anything. Rose, not knowing how to respond at first, got up off the sofa and walked over to where her mother was sitting. She sat next to Ruth, putting a loving hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and then started to speak. "Mother, you've done a lot to hurt me over the years, but you're still my mother. You're my daughter's only grandparent. I want you to be a part of my life, but only if you can accept Jack as my husband and our child as your granddaughter. If you can do that, then maybe we can try to fix our relationship."

Rose hoped she was doing the right thing by inviting her mother to fix their relationship. Her mother had done a lot to hurt her in the past, but maybe she could change her ways. She was Molly's only grandparent, and Rose wanted Ruth to be a part of her life. Maybe they could have a fresh start and forget the past.

Ruth's cold exterior had completely melted by now. Her eyes looking over to her daughter, surprised at her words. Ruth knew she didn't deserve Rose's kindness and forgiveness. Yet Rose, with her heart of gold, was willing to try and put the past behind them. "Rose, I can't promise anything, but I will try to accept Jack. I'll try to see him the way that you see him. And I'll try to accept his child – Molly. I'll try to accept Molly. She is my granddaughter, after all."

"Mother, there's one more thing. I don't think you can stay with Jack and I right now, at least not until I've discussed your presence with him. I want to make sure that you're going to treat him with kindness before I let you into our home. I don't want any negative energy around him, and I especially don't want it around Molly. They deserve better than that," Rose said sternly. Noticing that her mother was about to open her mouth to protest, Rose put her hand up to show that she wasn't finished speaking. "Mother, before you say anything, I'm not going to put you out onto the streets. There is a boarding house in town where people can stay for four dollars a night. I'll pay for you to stay there for at least tonight while I speak with Jack about this situation."

Ruth sighed. She was hoping that Rose would accept her into her life completely, but she knew that would take some time. She was going to have to give Rose her space for awhile – she couldn't accept her to forgive right away. Ruth was also aware that she was going to have to come to terms with Rose's marriage to Jack Dawson, because if she treated Jack poorly, Rose would certainly never forgive her. "Rose, I have a small sum of money left. I can pay to stay a few nights in the boarding house. Just let me know if and when you're willing to let me come back here. I understand you need time."

Rose nodded. "Thank you, mother. I definitely will let you know when you are welcome into our home. Jack is very kind and forgiving. I'm sure that he doesn't hold a grudge against you, as long as you treat him with respect from now on."

"I will, Rose. And again, I am truly sorry. I hope one day I can make it up to you for how I treated you."

"I know, Mother. I'll see you soon," Rose said as she led her mother to the front door. Maybe, just maybe, the two women would be able to put the past behind them and have a fresh start to their relationship. Rose would love to have a real mother in her life and a grandmother for Molly, but Ruth was going to have to completely accept her daughter's life the way it was before they could completely make amends.


	26. Chapter 26

_Later that Day  
4:30 pm_

"Rose, sweetheart, I'm home!" Jack yelled as he walked into the house. He was glad to be off work for the day and be able to spend the evening with his wife and daughter. The smell of food being cooked caused Jack to go into the kitchen, where he saw Rose cooking dinner while watching Molly, who was sitting in her high chair and playing with a doll. Daisy, hearing Jack come in, ran up to him and jumped on him immediately, making him laugh. "Hey there, Daisy," Jack said to the excited puppy. He bent down and scratched Daisy between her ears before continuing to walk to the kitchen, Daisy following behind him.

"Hi, sweetheart. How was your day?" Rose asked as Jack walked into the room. He walked up to his wife and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before responding. "It was alright. Work was pretty uneventful. How was yours?"

"Oh, it was alright," Rose said as she stirred some vegetables in a pot. She didn't want to tell Jack about her mother's arrival right away. He deserved some time to relax after a long day at work before she dropped such a bomb on him. Rose knew Jack would be shocked to hear that his mother-in-law was not only in Chippewa Falls, but had come by their home earlier in the day.

Jack smiled and kissed his wife again before going over to where Molly was sitting and picking her up. "And how's my little girl today?" Jack asked as he swung Molly into his arms. Molly just laughed in response, happy to see her father.

* * *

An hour later, Jack and Rose had sat down for dinner. Once they began eating, Rose decided that she should tell Jack about the confrontation with her mother. She took a deep breath and started to speak, causing Jack to look up from his dinner and give his wife his undivided attention. "Jack, my mother is in town. She came by the house today."

"What?" Jack asked. He was completely shocked. They hadn't heard from Ruth Dewitt-Bukater since the night the Titanic sank. What was she doing in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin? "What is your mother doing in town?"

"Well," Rose started to say. "Evidently, the Hockleys kicked her out. Since I was no longer going to marry Cal, they no longer had any use for her. They gave her a bit of money and told her to buy a train ticket out of Philadelphia, and since she was forced to sell our home to pay off our debt, she had nowhere to go and decided to come here. We had a long talk."

"Well, that doesn't shock me. The Hockleys don't strike me as the kind or caring type. What did you guys have a talk about?" Jack asked curiously. He had hoped that someday Rose and her mother would be able to reconcile, since she was Rose's only parent and Molly's only living grandparent. However, he didn't know if Ruth would ever be able to change her stuck up, condescending attitude. If she couldn't, Jack definitely didn't want her around where she could hurt Rose or Molly.

Rose explained the entire conversation that she had had with her mother, from the time that Ruth started yelling at Rose until the time that Ruth had actually apologized for some of her actions. When she finished telling Jack all about their conversation, she was exhausted. Talking about her mother was never easy.

"Wow. I can't believe she said all of that," Jack said, not knowing how to respond at first. He wasn't surprised that Ruth had said such horrible things about him to Rose. She clearly didn't take a liking to him aboard the Titanic. But to not accept her own granddaughter? That was low, even for Ruth Dewitt-Bukater. However, Jack was shocked when Rose had finished her story by saying that her mother had apologized for some of her past actions and had asked Rose if they would ever be able to fix their relationship. Ruth had never struck Jack as the type to admit any wrongdoing or apologize for anything. Maybe she had changed. However, Jack didn't like the way that Ruth had treated Rose in the past. In fact, the thought of it made him sick. He hated that Ruth had hurt his beautiful Rose. However, she was his mother-in-law, and if she could change her ways, he would be more than willing to accept Ruth into his and Rose's life. Jack was never the type to hold grudges, and he was usually more than willing to forgive.

Suddenly, Jack had an idea. Maybe he could stop by the boarding house where Ruth was staying and talk to her. Somewhere under her cold exterior had to be a kind, accepting woman. Ruth had already showed Rose some of her warmer side, and Jack was determined to get through to Ruth completely. Maybe if he could explain where his life to her, she would come to understand him better and maybe even accept him. "Rose, what if I went over to the boarding house and talked to your mother? Maybe I can get through to her."

Rose smiled. Jack was always so willing to try anything to make her happy. "Jack, you're welcome to try, but I'm not sure how much good it will do. She's so stubborn."

"Well, I'll see what I can do. I'll go over there after dinner," Jack said. Rose nodded, agreeing. She was hopeful that maybe Jack could get through to her mother somehow. Maybe, just maybe, they could all have a fresh start and become a happy family.

* * *

An hour later, Jack walked into the boarding house. His mother-in-law sat in the lobby, reading a book. She clearly hadn't noticed that anyone had walked in. Jack stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. He was completely struck by Ruth's resemblance to Rose. They both had the same fiery hair, green eyes, and pale complexion. However, their personalities were as different as night and day. Where Rose was kind and loving, Ruth was cold and bitter. Where Rose was modest, Ruth was arrogant. While Rose wondered what she could do to help others, Ruth wondered what she could do to help herself.

Jack quietly stepped closer to his mother-in-law, not wanting to startle her. "Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater?" Jack asked quietly.

Ruth's head shot up from her book. "Mr. Dawson!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I know. I'm sorry for just dropping by like this, but I wanted to talk to you. About Rose and I. I want to make things right with you."

Ruth looked surprised. What could Jack Dawson have to say to her? She was surprised that Jack was even willing to speak to her after the way she treated him aboard the Titanic. Ruth had spent all afternoon since she left the Dawson residence thinking about the way she had acted. She truly did regret her past behavior, and as difficult as it may be, she wanted to try to accept that Jack Dawson was her son-in-law. "Oh, it's quite alright. Why don't you sit down?" Ruth asked. Jack nodded and sat on the sofa across from her.

"Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater, I know you aren't fond of me. I know that you wanted Rose to marry Cal. I know you think that I messed up their engagement, and therefore messed up your life. I'm sorry if you think that, but I love your daughter. I love her more than anything in the world. I know that we didn't meet under the best of circumstances, but you have to know that I wouldn't change a thing. Your daughter is the best thing that's ever happened to me," Jack said, his voice almost a whisper towards the end.

Ruth studied the young man who sat in front of her. He was good looking, clean, well-spoken. His long, blonde hair had been cut shorter since she had seen him last. He had been working steadily at his job since he and Rose arrived in Chippewa Falls, and he clearly had a lot of respect and love for her only daughter. Maybe Ruth's first impression, which had been clouded by her desire for Rose to marry Cal, had been wrong after all. _"Maybe he isn't so bad after all," _Ruth thought to herself before responding. "Mr. Dawson, I –"

"Jack. Just call me Jack. Mr. Dawson was my father," Jack responded. Ruth noticed the bit of sadness in his eyes that appeared at the mention of one of his deceased parents, and her heart went out to him.

"Jack, Rose told me a bit about your life, why you were traveling so much. I just worry that you're a bit of a vagabond and that you might run off on Rose, leaving her alone to take care of your child herself. I've always wanted security for my daughter, and I just hope that you're giving her that. What if you decide that you're no longer interested in settling down and wish to go back to your travels?"

"Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater, I love Rose and Molly more than anything in the world. I would never even dream of leaving either one of them. I enjoyed traveling, but I always wanted to settle down with someone. I just never found the right person. I never had a serious relationship before Rose – with her, things were just right. I would do anything for Rose and Molly; they're my world. Without them, I would be lost."

Ruth nodded, taking this all in. Jack did seem to truly care about Rose. After all, he came all the way to the boarding house to try to make things right with Rose's mother. Ruth had been nothing been rude to Jack in the past, and here he was, being nothing but kind in return. Ruth knew she was not deserving of Jack's kindness. She knew that Jack didn't owe her any explanations. Jack's kind and caring behavior spoke volumes to Ruth. She knew what she had to do next – she had to apologize for her behavior and try to get Jack to forgive her.

"Jack," Ruth whispered, taking a deep breath. Could she really apologize for her behavior? She was certainly going to try. "I'm sorry for my behavior aboard the Titanic. The way I treated you was unacceptable. I was just so desperate for Rose to marry Cal so that we could maintain our lifestyle. I didn't stop to think about how miserable she was. I was so selfish. You know, I'm glad she met you when she did and was able to get away from how Cal and I treated her. When I saw her today, I saw happiness in her that I hadn't seen since before her father died. That was when I realized that I had been wrong all along. I hope you can forgive me."

Jack smiled. He couldn't believe that Ruth Dewitt-Bukater was apologizing to him. However, he was more than willing to accept her apology and welcome her into his and Rose's life. Now, Molly could have a real grandmother, Rose could have a mother who cared about her, and Ruth could have her daughter back. This could be a fresh start for everyone.

"Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater, I forgive you. You know, I'm not the type to hold grudges. Plus, I have something to be thankful to you for. You brought Rose into the world, and she truly is the best thing that has even happened to me," Jack said. He couldn't stop the grin that was on his face.

"Jack, I see now that you really do love my daughter. Just take care of her and my granddaughter for me, please?" Ruth asked.

"I'll take care of them everyday for the rest of my life. And Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater, I think that you should come back to our house with me. There's no need for you to stay in this boarding house when you have family here," Jack suggested.

Ruth immediately smiled. Jack was willing to let her stay in his home, even after everything she had done? This was almost too good to be true. Now she would get the chance to truly make things right with her daughter. She would be able to get to know her son-in-law and her granddaughter. "Jack, are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude.."

"I'm positive, Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater. You and Rose need to spend sometime together, and don't you want to meet your granddaughter? I know you saw her earlier, but I don't think you were able to actually meet Molly. She'll love you, I'm sure. She's just like Rose – same red hair, same fiery personality." Jack's eyes shone with pride as he talked about his daughter.

"You… you want me around Molly?" Ruth asked quietly. She was shocked that Jack would trust her around his daughter.

"Of course," Jack smiled. "You're her only grandparent, after all. Now, how about you go get your things and we'll head home?"

_"Home," _Ruth thought to herself. A place where she could be with her new family – her daughter, her son-in-law, and her granddaughter. A place where she could have a fresh start. "Alright. Let me go get my suitcase, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater. I'll just wait here until you're ready to walk home."

Ruth nodded and started to walk towards her room in the boarding house. Before she disappeared down the hallway, however, she turned around to say one more thing. "It's Ruth, Jack. Just call me Ruth."

Jack smiled and nodded as Ruth disappeared down the hallway towards her room. He couldn't wait to see Rose's reaction when he came home with a changed Ruth Dewitt-Bukater in tow.

* * *

_A/N: I think I'm going to end this story soon. With school starting soon, I simply won't have time for writing like I used to and I don't want to completely abandon a story. However, I'll probably write a sequel to this story as soon as I have more time if ya'll would be interested! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, follows, and messages that I have received regarding this story. It all means so much to me! So, the end is coming soon, but there might be a sequel later!_


	27. Chapter 27

When Jack and Ruth arrived at the Dawson residence, Jack took Ruth's suitcase and told her to go upstairs, where Rose was probably putting Molly to sleep. Jack thought it would be a good idea for Ruth to go talk to Rose privately so that she could apologize and they could discuss things. He told Ruth that he would take her suitcase upstairs and get one of the guest rooms ready for her while she talked to Rose.

Ruth found Rose sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, cradling Molly in her arms and singing softly. "Come Josephine in my flying machine…" Rose sang quietly to her daughter.

Molly stared up at Rose with wide blue eyes and listened to her mother's soft singing. Not looking up, Rose sighed happily, thinking that the person she had heard enter the room was her husband. "I'm so glad she has your eyes, Jack. They're so big and beautiful."

"I'm not Jack, Rose. I'm sorry to disappoint you," Ruth whispered as she stepped closer to her daughter.

Rose looked up, surprised to see her mother. Hopefully her mother's presence meant that the talk with Jack went well. "Mother! You're back. What are you doing here?"

Ruth took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. She had so much to say, so much to be forgiven for…what if Rose refused to forgive her? Then what would she do? However, Rose seemed to be willing to forgive earlier. Hopefully this talk would go well.

"Jack brought me back here with him," Ruth nervously smiled. "He's a keeper, Rose. I'm sorry that I misjudged him so badly. He really is a kind and caring man. He loves you a lot, you know. He loves you and Molly more than anything."

Rose smiled, knowing she was right. She was so lucky to have such a wonderful husband. Was her mother really willing to accept Jack? Rose hoped that this wasn't one of her mother's games. "So, you and Jack talked? How'd that go?"

"You're right about Jack, Rose. You always have been. I just thought that because he was lower class he couldn't treat you with the respect you deserved… I've always wanted what's best for you, Rose. You have to know that. But we had a long talk, Jack and I, and he proved to me that he isn't what I thought he was. He really is a kind and respectable man. And most importantly, I know he will always take care of you and Molly. He said that he was willing to forgive me and let me into his life. So now… Rose, I've came to beg for your forgiveness. I'm truly sorry for everything. I promise to be a better mother to you and a doting grandmother to Molly."

Looking at her mother, Rose knew that she had to forgive her. She still wasn't sure if she could completely trust Ruth, but she was willing to try and work on their relationship. If Jack could forgive Ruth, Rose certainly could. Ruth looked so sad, so sincere.. How could Rose not forgive her? "Mother…after such a speech…I can't help but to forgive you, but I don't think I can trust you completely yet. We'll have to work on that. But I'm willing to let you live with us so we can work on our relationship. I forgive you mother, but my trust is going to have to be earned."

Ruth covered her mouth as she sobbed in gratitude. Rose had forgiven her. That was all she had hoped for. She could earn the trust back. The forgiveness was the hardest factor.

"Thank you," she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Thank you so much." Rose hugged her mother the best that she could with Molly in her arms, hopeful that this was a new beginning for the two women.

After Ruth pulled away from her daughter, she looked down at the baby in her daughter's arms. Her granddaughter. Ruth had never gotten a good look at her until now, and she hadn't realized how beautiful Molly was. She had a head full of auburn curls and big blue eyes – the perfect mix of Jack and Rose. Ruth just stared at the little baby in amazement, and Molly stared back, wondering who the mystery woman was. Ruth's thoughts were interrupted by Rose, who shocked Ruth with her words.

"Mother, would you like to hold her?" Rose asked, seeing the way that Ruth was watching Molly.

Ruth's eyes widened. She was clearly delighted at the idea, but she was shocked that her daughter would trust her with little Molly. "Oh Rose, can I? It's been years since I've held a baby."

Rose smiled. "Of course," she said quietly as she carefully placed Molly into Ruth's waiting arms. Ruth smiled as stroked the baby's soft curls. "Rose, she's beautiful. She looks a lot like you."

"Yeah, but she has Jack's gorgeous eyes," Rose whispered.

"What's her full name again?" Ruth asked quietly as she rocked Molly back and forth in her arms. She was so stressed out and angry when she had first spoken to Rose that she had forgotten.

"Margaret Cora Dawson. We call her Molly for short, since Margaret is such a long name. We named her after Molly Brown. She helped us a lot during and after the sinking, and we knew we might not be where we are today without her help. Plus, Molly is a cute name. And Cora is the name of a little girl who Jack knew on Titanic. She passed away when the ship went down, sadly," Rose said sadly, recalling the many lives that were lost that night.

"Margaret Cora," Ruth said to herself. "I like it, Rose. It's a very pretty name. How kind of you to name her after those you care about."

Rose smiled, happy to have her mother's approval. "Maybe our next daughter will have Ruth somewhere in her name, Mother."

Ruth looked flattered and confused at the same time. "Next daughter? Are you pregnant, Rose?"

Rose laughed quietly and shook her head. "No, no, Mother. Molly's too young for me to have another baby now! But Jack and I want to have more children. We were both only children, you know, and it was a little lonely at times. We want to have a big family."

Ruth nodded. "I'm glad you found Jack, Rose. You two are so in love, so happy together. I'm sorry I tried to force you to marry Cal. Thank goodness you found Jack when you did. He's a good man, Rose."

"I know, mother. I love him with all of my being. And it's quite alright about Cal. It's in the past, and I've forgiven you. Let's put it behind us."

Ruth nodded, agreeing with her daughter. She looked down at her granddaughter, seeing that Molly had fallen asleep in her arms. Ruth smiled and handed her back to Rose, who cradled the sleeping baby in her arms. "I love you, Molly. Goodnight, sweetheart," Rose whispered before kissing her baby's forehead. She walked over to Molly's crib and placed her inside it before turning to look at her mother. "You know, mother, once Molly begins talking, you're going to have to let her call you grandmother."

Ruth laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Rose."

Watching from the doorway, Jack found himself smiling. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. A year ago, he was sleeping under bridges. Now, as a result of a lucky poker game, he had a beautiful wife, a perfect baby daughter, and a mother-in-law who had truly changed for the better. Somehow, he knew that everything was going to work out just fine. And as for himself and Rose, he knew that nothing on Earth could come between them. Their love was just too strong.

* * *

_A/N: Well that's the end! I hope you liked this story. I had plans to make it a lot longer but with school starting, I just don't have the time to do a lot of writing right now. I didn't want to abandon the story, so I just cut it short. However, if people want a sequel, I'll definitely write one! I'm also thinking of writing a present time story if anyone is interested. Thank you for all of the reviews, messages, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy! Bye for now! _


End file.
